Clouded by Tears of Blood
by Goddess of the Elements
Summary: Two souls struggle to survive, to love, to be free. Their lives were predestined, but can they overcome their pasts to fulfill their mission? Do they have the strength to fight alone and to possibly save the world? KuramaOC, HieiOC.
1. Far From Trust

Welcome to  
Clouded by Tears of Blood  
  
Summary: Two souls both broken and alone and no where to turn to but each other. Can they survive the horror that awaits them? How about with the help of a certain kitsune and fire demon? Mention of rape, abuse, drinking, and some sexual circumstances don't read if not comfortable. Kurama/OC Hiei/OC  
  
I really hope you like this story I'm having fun writing it by the way be aware That Hiei and Kurama both get a partner that is female.  
  
Pairings:  
  
Kurama/ new girl 1 Hiei/ new girl 2  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few thugs, and the two girls Torina and Patricia  
  
Formation of Story:  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
Chapter 1: Far From Trust  
  
Koenma sat behind his desk looking over two new recruits for team Urameshi Scott Thimes and Chris Brams they were okay fighters and the team needed fresh meat but the reason they were there was because the ogre George was getting lazy in Koenma's opinion, so he really just need a few more secretaries. Koenma just thought that making them a part of the Urameshi team would get errands done that the other teammates were getting tired of doing, all in all everyone wins. "Well boys thank you for joining us I'll call when we nee..." Koenma was interrupted by George the ogre who was out of breath and urgently needing to talk with Koenma bringing with him two folders.  
  
"Koenma sir, there seems to be an emergency in Ningenkai!" Koenma took the folders and skimmed through them quickly, "Hurry ogre get Botan here and fast!" The ogre quickly contacted Botan and she came with in minutes.  
  
"Yes Sir, you needed me? Hi Chris, hi Scott!" Botan ran in as fast as she could waiting for immediate instruction from Koenma the two boys grinned and waved.  
  
"Botan, go and get the Urameshi team as fast as you can and tell them to get here now, there isn't much time." Koenma yelled hurriedly to Botan. Twenty minutes later the team was there and was getting everything explained to them, "You all remember Scott and Chris they're now a part of the team. Okay, down to business I need you boys to protect two girls they're very powerful but..."  
  
"So pacifier breath if they're so powerful why can't they take care of themselves?" Yusuke asked when Botan hit him on the head with her oar, "Owww... Botan what the hell was that for?!"  
  
"For not letting Koenma finish and for wasting my time by making me explain this to you!" Botan huffed annoyed at the insensitive spirit detective.  
  
"Thank you Botan, uh yes anyway these girls are going to become very valuable to you so keep in mind that they must stay safe. These powers that they have are very great however, they don't know they have them and they share certain connections with each other. Your mission so far is to go get them, and bring them here to explain and remember to be careful. These are the two girls you have to get; the address is 268 Nadir Street Botan will take you."  
  
Koenma held up two pictures, the girl on the left was beautiful she had dirty blonde hair that cascaded below her waist in layers; her eyes were the color of chestnuts with red streaks, her body was sculpted perfectly like a goddess, and she was smiling holding a red rose to her chest on the bottom of the picture it said Jama Rosa, Torina Perla. Kurama lingered a few moments longer then needed on Torina's picture he was astounded by her beauty a faint blush grazed his cheeks but he quickly switched his eyes to the next girl. She was a beauty as well but not his type she was tanned not like Torina, her body was perfect as the other girl, her eyes were dark brown nearly black blue streaks were shown, her hair was dark auburn the length was up to her shoulders in layers, and she however was not smiling but smirking wearing a white bandana on her forehead her name was Espiritu, Patricia Amaia she kind of reminded him of Hiei.  
  
"They are so HOT!" Kuwabara stated drooling.  
  
"I never thought I would ever agree with the lunkhead but he's right they're gorgeous!" Scott exclaimed glancing at the pictures drooling Chris nodded eagerly.  
  
"I never thought you would give up on Yukina so fast, Kuwabara." Kurama said with a smirk.  
  
"Hn, stupid baka." Hiei stated heatedly.  
  
"What was that shorty?!" asked Kuwabara angrily.  
  
"Did I stutter or are you really that dense?" Hiei asked calmly waiting for the baka to absorb his words in fully.  
  
"Hey I'm not den..." Kuwabara cringed getting hit on top on the head with Botan's oar was never a very nice experience.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Botan yelled making the whole room freeze in place.  
  
"Again Botan thank you, these girls names are Pats and Tora so go get them... NOW!"  
  
With that the team and Botan all went down to a building, it was tall but it looked dirty the paint was peeling it looked as if it was going to collapse any minute. They all heard two females coming down their way, "Could you believe Hank the way he groped you Tor and Frankie the nerve of that ass trying to grab my chest! I swear that dance class just keeps getting more and more fucking annoying with those dam hentais!" Kurama and Hiei both tensed hearing about the boys, they were all walking casually like they belonged hearing that voice they knew they heard Pat. (AN: Pat and Tors are the same height but they're an inch and a half shorter then Hiei who grew in the past year to be an inch shorter then Kurama. To help more all the guys are at least an inch or taller then the girls, just to make it simple.)  
  
"All I'm saying is yelling isn't going to get you anywhere I'm fine I got away just in time and thanks to you Frankie will never have to worry about having children again." Tora winked at Pats as they walked past them.  
  
"Hn, whatever." Pats stated Hiei smirked, the team saw eight guys starting to follow them making catcalls. The team hurriedly ran off towards the two girls seeing the men push the girls into an alley.  
  
"Look what we've got here its dessert time boys!" A large man took Tora by the arm.  
  
"Sorry guys hate to break it to you, but we're not that kind of girls!" Pats kicked the guy that was holding her down to the thug who was holding Tora, which easily earned him a kick in the face.  
  
Kurama and Hiei were at the alley entrance first they saw the girls could kick ass until a man hit Pats on the head with a metal pipe, "I think you spoke to soon sweetheart." Tora turned around to find the guy straddling Pats hips incase she woke up.  
  
"NO PAT!" She hit the man so hard that he was knocked into the wall leaving a nasty bruise and a trail of blood. "That was for Pat you dirty son of a bitch!" She went over to where Pat was she was out like a light. Tora was outnumbered five to one kneeling next to her friend she saw one of the guys going to stab Pat she quickly moved her over and took three stabs in the arm herself breathing in painfully. She got up holding her arm, which was too painful to fight with, and used her good arm staying close to Pats the whole time.  
  
"Hey assholes, leave the ladies alone!" Yusuke yelled, Tora still in fighting position even with her gashes painfully stinging. They all fought for what was about five minutes before all eight of the thugs were down. Tora kneeled down by Pat who was starting to wake up, "Thank you, but why did you help us?" they all looked at each other like she had asked the stupidest question in the world.  
  
"We weren't going to let you two be molested by those horny dogs!" Scott yelled.  
  
"Tor, are you okay? I'm sorry I should have been alert." Pat said getting up slowly holding her head.  
  
"No, Patty reserve your energy I'll carry you. Don't be sorry they came and helped us out." Tor said as she pointed to the team.  
  
"Thanks you guys, I'm Pat and this is Tora but you probably heard us say it." Pat's head was bleeding badly but she was going to be fine. The team had come up to them to introduce themselves when a beep was heard coming in Botan's direction.  
  
"Excuse me." Botan smiled and opened the communicator, as Koenma's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"Botan lets go I don't have all day you know!" Botan sighed and shut off the screen returning to the group.  
  
"Here why don't you let us take you somewhere where your wounds can be healed?" Botan asked nicely.  
  
The girls nodded wearily when Pat fainted, for some reason they trusted them. Tora grabbed her and carried her bridal style but hastily had dropped the bottom half of her due to her injured arm she closed her eyes for half a second, Pat leaned on her for support as she tried again, "Your going to die of blood loss if you keep lifting her baka, let me take her. Kurama this girl is going to faint on our way there I suggest you grab her as well." Hiei scolded grabbing Pat's limp form with ease.  
  
"Do you need assistance Tora?" Kurama asked  
  
"Thank you but no, I'll walk." Tora was dizzy due to loss of blood but she refused to get carried.  
  
"I'll carry her!" Scott chimed in grabbing Tora's waist she pulled out hurriedly as if he had burned her. Kurama came and guarded her from the offending boy.  
  
"Listen, baka let him carry you or I'll do it and I promise you I won't be as nice!" Hiei threatened through clenched teeth Tor was about to tell him off when Scott interrupted.  
  
"Yeah don't worry it'll be fun!" Tora sweat dropped trying to get as far away as necessary. 'Persistent little fucker isn't he.'  
  
"I was talking about Kurama carrying her not you, who knows you might drop her then we'd all get sent to hell not that spending time with you isn't hell enough!" Hiei smirked at the reaction from Scott he stood in front on Tora placing his hands on hers. She desperately wanted to go home or at least get away from this psycho, talk about egotistical. She took a step back bumping into Kurama she went red when she looked up to apologize his emerald eyes mesmerizing her.  
  
"Tora let me carry you its fine I don't mind, I'm Kurama like Hiei the boy over there said." Kurama walked behind her and carried her bridal style no matter how many times she said she could walk they had finally arrived to an office with a baby behind a desk.  
  
"And I wouldn't have dropped her if I was given a chance." Scott pouted making his way to the portal with everyone else.  
  
"Ugg... wow I must have been hit hard, Tor is it just me or do you see a toddler filling out paper work?" Tor and Pat just exchanged shocked glances as the baby talked to them.  
  
"I'm not a toddler I'm old enough to be your father! Hiei, Kurama looks like you made fast friends." Tora and Kurama blushed while Hiei and Pat kept it to themselves.  
  
"Listen kid, I don't know where I am, who they are, or why I'm being carried by him but never EVER make a joke like that involving me or Tors! Oh and thank you, for carrying me." Pat yelled at the toddler but lowered her tone towards Hiei while getting out of his hold she was however still dizzy so Hiei gently held on to her arm and surprisingly didn't 'Hn' her.  
  
"Pat, please calm yourself!" Tora yelled she herself getting out of Kurama grasp.  
  
"Well Koenma I like them so far! What is it you what to explain now?" Yusuke said happily leaning back into a chair to enjoy the show.  
  
"Well, why don't you all take a seat." Koenma said pointing to the nine seats positioned in front of him.  
  
"I think I'll stand." Said Tora calmly glaring at the toddler he knew she wasn't going to give him her trust anytime soon.  
  
"As will I." Pat soon followed Tora to the back of the room.  
  
"You two must sit you've lost a lot of blood Botan will take care of you Pat, and I'll take care of Tora." Said a calm Kurama as he grabbed Tor's hand.  
  
"We can take care of them your probably tired from carrying her this much I know I would be." Scott stated going to grab both girls Tora stiffened and Kurama felt her going behind him whispering about narcissistic idiots and something about light bulbs.  
  
"It's okay she wasn't heavy besides Botan and I have much more experience with healing then you do so sit down we're fine." Kurama said politely still in front of Tor she relaxed and let Kurama sit her down once both boys were seated.  
  
Tora's Pov  
  
"Wait before you go on about this situation. Who are you people?!" I'm agitated and my arm is killing me.  
  
"Oh sorry I'm Koenma the prince of Reikai or the spirit world, that tending to your wounds is Kurama, the one behind you is Hiei, the girl healing your friend is Botan, that boy with black hair is Yusuke, those two boys whom were trying to hit on you guys are Scott and Chris, and the redhe..." Koenma couldn't finish because some ugly dude got up and kneeled down in front of me.  
  
"I am the mighty Kazuma Kuwabara and do not worry the oh so lovely Tora I shall protect you from the demons who try and take you away oh goddess!" He grabbed my injured arm as I drew a sharp breath in. A boy with dark blue hair and brown eyes or Scott stood up as well as a boy with raven colored hair and crystal blue eyes that must be Chris stood next to each other sending glares down to the ugly... boy.  
  
Kurama grabbed him by the collar of his shirt rising him so his feet didn't touch the ground making him let go of my hand and slammed the unattractive guy to the floor, "You stupid baka, let her be you can't even protect yourself!" He took my hand gently once again and kissed the back of it, I felt my cheeks get red. Afterwards he continued to clean it the whole room was silent and the boys sat down. The poor kid went back to his seat his whole face red with humiliation.  
  
"Wow Kurama I never knew you had it in you, it took long enough!" Yusuke said his face was so happy I could see the red haired boy with emerald eyes turning crimson but quickly turned white again.  
  
"Well that was interesting, anyway that is Kuwabara did you know that you're both adopted?" Koenma looked at Pat and me we both nodded, "Good do you know that you both have demon blood in you?"  
  
"Um... I think they left that part out." I said a little taken aback.  
  
"Well I'll read your record to you:  
  
Full Name: Jama Rosa, Torina Perla  
  
Adopted by Jama Rosa, Jorge and Kira (Abandoned in the Thieves Forest in Maki)  
  
Best Friend: Espiritu, Patricia Amaia  
  
Adopted by Espiritu, Juan and Nika (Abandoned in the Thieves Forest in Maki)  
  
Siblings: Jama Rosa, Kent, other unlisted  
  
Age: 17  
  
Occupation: Senior in Bangor High School, dance instructor, dancer, others unlisted  
  
Class Demon: Dog Demon, Fire Demon, and Seer  
  
Power Average: Very Powerful  
  
Forms: Dog and Fire combined; magic gives her a human form  
  
Image: Eyes navy, amber, and red, other features unknown  
  
Important Powers: Agility, telekinesis, Fire Daggers, Bloody Blades, Death Glare, and others. (AN: I'm not going to mention that she and Pats are psychic in the portfolio but they are and later you'll find out why.)  
  
Fighting Skills: Twelve years of Karate, Jujitsu, Street Fighting, sword fighting, and American Self Defense  
  
Other Hobbies: Thirteen years of Spanish Dance, Belly Dancing, and six years of Hip-hop" I was so surprised that I couldn't even speak but I stood up a paced the room I was in front of Kurama. I'm three different kinds of demons, wait is a seer even a demon?!  
  
"What the hell?! Couldn't you at least leave out the hobbies?!" Well at least I got something out I turned the color of Kurama's hair!  
  
"Whoa a belly dancer cool! Can you teach us one day?!" Can this boy get any stupider?! I swear gross I think Kurama understands me he doesn't look to happy with his question either.  
  
"No, I wanted to see your face shatter in pure embarrassment. Tora, I'm not done you have an older brother too I looked through all fire demons, seers, and dog demons in the records and found your name right next to his." I do since when! Well probably since forever I just didn't know until now I guess.  
  
"I have a what?!" My voice is shaking I'm so nervous I wonder who it is.  
  
"A brother, it's Hiei."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" What?! What?! What?! Then my world went black.  
  
End of Tora's Pov  
  
Hiei Pov  
  
"I'm her WHAT?! Kurama!" Kurama grabbed her just before she hit the ground and I couldn't even move. I guess the brother in me is coming out.  
  
"She's your sister Hiei." I think I'm going to throw up not that I don't like her but I was so cold to her when we first met now only to find out we're related!  
  
End of Hiei's Pov  
  
Tora's Pov  
  
I'm against something warm I look up to see Kurama glancing down at me. Wait why am I on Kurama's lap oh yeah I fainted then why can't I get back up, "Uh... Kurama, why can't I get back up?" His grin is bigger but why?  
  
"You need your rest don't worry, I won't harm you." I looked up at Pat she had a shocked face.  
  
"Okay your turn Pat ready:  
  
Full Name: Espiritu, Patricia Amaia  
  
Adopted by Espiritu, Juan and Nika (Abandoned in the Thieves Forest)  
  
Siblings: Unlisted  
  
Best Friend: Jama Rosa, Torina Perla  
  
Adopted by Jama Rosa, Jorge and Kira (Abandoned in the Thieves Forest)  
  
Age: 17  
  
Occupation: Senior in Bangor High School, dance instructor, dancer, others unlisted  
  
Class Demon: Seer, Immortal Sorceress, and half human  
  
Power Average: Very Powerful  
  
Forms: Sorceress form  
  
Image: Long black hair, navy colored eyes, black and silver stripes under eyes, and long navy claws  
  
Important Powers: Agility, Spell casting, telekinesis, Black Shield, Spirit Katana, Souls Abyss, Dark Terror, and others  
  
Fighting Skills: Twelve years of Karate, Jujitsu, street fighting, American Self Defense, and sword fighting  
  
Other Hobbies: Thirteen years of Spanish Dance, ten years of Belly Dancing, and six years of Hip-hop"  
  
Patty was so red, "Why must you let them know that we belly dance at least it pays!" Not a good thing to say in front of my newly found brother I just shook my head.  
  
"You sell yourselves by dancing on men?!" Hiei's as pissed as hell and I'm officially dead I'm trying so hard to get Kurama to cover me and he is doing a great job!  
  
"Hiei, relax they've had it hard enough as it is don't make it worse!" Kurama yelled holding on to me for dear life, yeah my dear life!  
  
"I agree at least it pays them." Yusuke said playfully chuckling at the statement.  
  
"Well, I also looked through all the Immortal Sorceresses, Seers, and humans and I found out that Yusuke will change his mind when I say Patricia and him are brother and sister." I could feel Pat she was going to faint I went to get her before she fell but Kurama just tighten his hold on my waist when I saw Hiei get her just in time putting her securely on his lap. "Well it seems we're getting a lot of that today aren't we. Any who I also know that you two have strong connections with each other like telepathy, being able to see, or hear what the other is doing, or feeling their pain if the reader wants too. Like one soul in two bodies." Koenma happily said looking at all of our faces I went to see if I could strangle him but Kurama held on tighter again. "Will you excuse the girls and I for a moment, you guys can just wait out there." Koenma pointed to the balcony with soundproof glass as the girls sat to talk with him, "Well, I didn't want to tell the boys about this but I know you're both physics impressive I must say. The reason I'm saying this in private is because they would bother you about reading their minds for fun or to blame something on you. Did you guys know that you're both physics?" Koenma asked nicely stamping his paper work in the process.  
  
"Yes we do, we already know how to read peoples minds." Pats replied emotionless probably trying to sort all this shit in her head, ha join the club sweetheart.  
  
"Oh good." Koenma motioned for the boys to come back and they did, "You boys are going to take them to Genkai's to help them train. Good luck, bye."  
  
I got up only to be carried off bridal style once again by Kurama, "I can walk its okay please let me walk." I pleaded but soon gave up and rested my head on Kurama's shoulder as sleep overcame me inhaling the sweet smell of roses.  
  
I hoped you liked it more is on its way!  
  
Things to be explained:  
  
Tora is Hiei's sister through their fire demon father, which got this dog demon pregnant and abandoned her in the forest where she was soon found and put up for adoption.  
  
Pat is Yuusuke's sister through their human father whom left Yuusuke's mom for some half-seer half-immortal sorceress demon disguised as a human and got her pregnant. She left the baby in the forest who was soon found and put up for adoption. The boys don't know she's physic except for Koenma.  
  
I know that Yuusuke is half demon I just don't know what kind so I made him a human with abnormally high sprit energy.  
  
The seer for Tora will be explained soon just keep reading.  
  
I'm not Japanese so if I spell the word wrong I apologize also I will not be using the endings like –sama, -chan, -kun, -san because well I just don't understand them okay sorry I hoped you liked it! I will appreciate it if someone explained it to me in a review I'll give them credit, thanks!  
  
ROCK ON!  
  
LATER YA'LL! 


	2. The Crystal of Destruction?

Hey you guys are you ready I just wanted to say that I didn't indent because I have many quotes so sorry about that I hope you enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything but the two girls Tora and Pat.  
  
Chapter 2: The Crystal of Destruction?  
  
STORY TIME!  
  
Tora's Pov  
  
I wake up to find myself in bed but not my bed this bed is huge, it's dark green with gold beads sewn on for decoration, and it's comfortable. I look around to see I'm in a lime green room and my black lab-top that is on a lighter version of a cherry wood desk and a computer chair in front of it, in fact all the furniture seems to be a light version of cherry wood. I see six suitcases by an enormous window, which has a built in seat or should I say possible bed underneath it and has draws built in beneath, it seems to be a great place to watch the moon or to concentrate. There's a night table next to me that has my make-up bag on it along with a lamp and my alarm clock. Also a beautiful black full-length mirror is in the corner of the room, a closet in front of my bed, and my own bathroom near the exit.  
  
I wonder where Pat is I hope her computer is on I hurriedly log on to my computer and see Pat is on:  
  
DancingFighter1 (3:45pm): Pat, where are you?  
  
BellyDancer01 (3:47pm): in a room  
  
DancingFighter1 (3:49pm): no shit Sherlock way to state the obvious!  
  
BellyDancer01 (3:52pm): stick your head out the door  
  
DancingFighter1 (3:54pm): all right  
  
I got up and saw Pat waiting right next to me we hugged each other and went into 'my' room, "Hey nice, mine is darker thank god I hate the light."  
  
"Yeah I know, I'm surprise your not like half-crow demon or something." I smiled innocently; Pats just stuck the middle finger in my face.  
  
"So, what do you think about Kurama I know you..." Kurama just walked in but I repressed my blush, thank Kami!  
  
"So, what do you think of me Tora?" Guys and innocence never blend together right, TRUST ME I KNOW.  
  
"Give it some time and ask me then." I replied smoothly grabbing my bra, underwear, a sparkling black tank top, extremely high heeled black boots, and black low rider jeans making my way over to the bathroom when Kurama stepped in front of me.  
  
"I can't wait till then." He said cockily then let me pass as I locked the door taking a deep, silent breath. 'That was too close.'  
  
Nobody's Pov  
  
Tora just finished in the bathroom taking time to put on her silver and black eye shadow, and light pink lip-gloss. As soon as she got out she turned around to find a green demon with a horn growing out of his forehead wearing a purple attire come out to grab her, she screamed hoping someone heard her before the hideous demon covered her mouth. Thankfully Hiei and Kurama had been outside and came running into the room, "Let her go NOW!" Hiei bellowed watching the demon run a hand up Tora's shirt wandering to her breasts.  
  
"Dude let go of her she deserves way better then you!" Scott came in after hearing Tor's screamed she rolled her eyes trying to get out of the demons hold.  
  
"Why, she'd make a good bed warmer don't you think, or no perhaps when I'm done with her a new toy for my friends, they can get restless." Tora didn't say anything until her eyes turned blood red seizing the demons hands and doing a back flip over him having him crouch for mercy as the death grip on his arms became stronger and she turned around. She twisted his mussels backward making him curse in pain.  
  
"Now you listen to me, I don't like to kill but I will if I have to. If I ever see you come in here again I'll shove my daggers so far up your ass you'll choke on them, got that?!" Tora shoved him out the already open window headfirst only to hear a grunt and see him disappear a few moments later. Her eyes once again became red and brown but the smile she had on before didn't appear again. Instead she took her jacket, and her daggers and went out of her room leaving the two demons and the rest of the team standing where the scene had just taken place two minutes ago, dumbfounded.  
  
Two hours later of intense dagger training in heels Tora took a seat in the clearing she had been training in. When she heard a voice it was Scott wanting to talk with her. "Hey Tor what's up?"  
  
"Nothing much." She swung at the tree who was serving as her opponent Scott smiled at her.  
  
"Can you sit with me for a while?" He asked patting a space on the ground next to him she sat down cautiously waiting for him to begin talking. "Well I was thinking you need someone strong, smart, cunning, brave, and handsome and I need someone beautiful. So why don't we go out with each other, and don't worry I'll make it worth your while." Scott said putting an arm around the disgusted girl she shrugged it off nicely not having the heart to say no she improvised.  
  
"Um... Can I get back to you on that?" She hoped her face didn't give her out she needed a way to turn him down properly.  
  
"Sure, anything you want baby." Scott leaned over to kiss her she turned her head rapidly giving him a mouthful of hair he pulled back. "I'll see you later sweet thang." He went back into the temple she figured it was probably to gloat to his friends. Tors found herself in sorrow thinking of what happened earlier in her room and how her life had just changed from worst to hell that she didn't even hear someone walking towards her.  
  
"Tora, are you okay?" asked a voice lovingly sitting beside her where Scott had been only minutes before.  
  
"I'm fine, Kurama." She replied wiping the tears from her face rapidly but within seconds more reappeared in their place. 'No, no crying STOP!'  
  
"You're not fine Tors, talk to me." Kurama sat down next to her looking at her with such affection it scared even himself.  
  
"I...I guess everything that has happened to me within the last few hours has finally kicked in. When I finally threw that demon out I realized and this may sound stupid to you but I realized that I really am a demon and that scared me to be honest. To find out that I have a brother, to find out that I could transform into a demon form, and to find out that I'm this different just frightens me." She brought her knees under her chin wrapping her arms around them she had stopped crying when worry replaced her features.  
  
"Well, Hiei loves you and he will protect you just like I will. We'll even help you when it comes to transforming your training with me starts tomorrow." He said with grin.  
  
"Thank you, Kurama. Do you know what the deal with Scott is he just asked me out and I told him I'd think about it..." She said Kurama looked away hurt when he realized she wasn't finished yet, "don't get me wrong I don't like Scott for some reason he sickens me but I don't know how to tell him I'm not interested he's just too damn persistent."  
  
"No problem, just sit down with him and explain to him that he's just not your type." They gazed at one another lost in the strong emotion held in each other's eyes. Their lips mere centimeters away drawing closer for them to meet.  
  
"Torina, Kurama come on Koenma's at the temple!" Kuwabara yelled making the two blush rather hard.  
  
"Don't you ever call me Torina again, asswipe!" Tor yelled eyes flashing red with aggravation.  
  
"Come on Tora I don't want Hiei to get upset with me by not bring you back." Kurama whispered taking Tor's hand in his, leaving Kuwabara behind in the clearing.  
  
"Yeah I mean, I could seriously hurt you your just a girl." Kuwabara stated making Tora turn around and grab her daggers, Kurama grasped her waist pulling her away before she could hit her target and kill Kuwabara. He slung her over his shoulder gently and took the weapons, "Let me go I can take him! Oh I'll show him what a girl could really do!" Tora screamed trying to get out of Kurama's death grip.  
  
"I know you could take him I'm just afraid you'll kill him." Kurama stated coolly still restraining the frisky fire demon.  
  
"Kurama, why are you holding my sister over your shoulder?" Hiei asked while Tora moved around violently.  
  
"Don't you know it's impolite to hold your friend's girlfriend over your shoulder? Here let me take her." Scott yelled pointing at the girl trying to get free she stopped when she heard those words and held on tighter silently begging Kurama not to let her down.  
  
"Kuwabara was being a baka and insulted the strength of female fighters." Kurama said ignoring Scott completely putting Tor on his lap and wrapping his arms securely over hers. "And she's not your girlfriend."  
  
"He did what?!" Pats asked dangerously eyes changing to navy making the whole room quiet. "Where is that shit spiting baka?!" She ran towards the door taking her katana with her, Hiei smirked and grasped her from behind dragging her over to the couch only for her to be placed on his lap. Chris glared at Hiei both him and Scott made a deal whom ever gets kissed on the lips first by either girl gets fifty dollars from the other. Chris too had asked Pats to go out with him and she turned him down but he wasn't going to back out that easily.  
  
"No matter how much I would enjoy seeing you kill that ningen baka, I have to say that now is not the time." After struggling with him she had enough so she eased into him leaning her head on his shoulder taking in the scent of trees, which seemed to calm her a great amount causing her eyes to change back to normal and a blush appear on Hiei's cheeks.  
  
"Hiei you look strange, why don't you hand Pats over and go wash your face or something?" Chris offered, Hiei could see right through him and stood his ground shaking his head. "Hey it was for your health, don't blame me when you get sick."  
  
"I don't get sick, only ningens get sick." Hiei said Pats tensed and he held her closer to his body he had no idea why but she gave him a sense of comfort.  
  
"Torin...Tora what has bothered you oh sweet one?" Kuwabara inquired standing by the door. Kurama felt her stiffen against him, making him outraged with Kuwabara's stupidity. 'What is it with her she's like a male ningen magnet!'  
  
"Leave my sister alone you baka or I'll make you! Can't you see that she doesn't even wish to be in the same room with you?! Look at her she seems to have taken up Kurama anyway!" Shouted Hiei annoyed Tora blushed as did Kurama.  
  
"Hiei!" Was all she said the embarrassment too much to cope with.  
  
"Hn." Was his only reply to her statement.  
  
"Hiei what are you talking about we're boyfriend and girlfriend?!" Scott said pointing back and forth in between the two Tor had a sensation to puke.  
  
"Come say that to my face shortly!" Exclaimed Kuwabara everyone still ignoring the outraged Scott.  
  
"Why don't I do it and make it faster!" Tora yelled defending her brother.  
  
"What is it with you and Hiei's sisters anyways?" Yusuke chuckled Pats scowled in disgust.  
  
"What did you say Urameshi don't make me..." A fuming Botan interrupted Kuwabara holding her oar above her head ready to swing at any given time.  
  
"STOP ARGUING, OR I'M GOING TO KILL ALL OF YOU!" Botan approached the center of the room all eyes going to her as she pointed to Koenma.  
  
"Thank you Botan, I bet your all wondering why I'm here well I'll tell you, Tora and Pats powers are part of it but I'm also here to tell you that the Crystal of Destruction is missing. The crystal is really two pieces put together it causes obliteration to everything the masters of the crystal tell it to. The only way the crystal works is if two males wear the pieces and uh...um...have sexual intercourses with Pats and Tors." Koenma stated sadly the girls tensed and Kurama and Hiei growled quietly.  
  
"HOLD ON ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY THAT IN ORDER FOR THIS ROCK TO WORK HIEI'S AND MY SISTER ARE GOING TO HAVE TO SCREW THESE TWO BASTARDS!?!?" Yusuke furiously questioned eyes bugging out of his head.  
  
"Yes Yusuke, that is correct in order to contain that sort of power they're going to have to commit sexual activities once that is complete they have a ritual and then other male switches to the other female so each gets a portion of each ones powers. When all of that is done they will get their power and the girls will probably perish. So that is why I need two of you to stay with them at ALL times." Koenma said very seriously.  
  
"I will stay with Tora and Hiei can stay with Pats, since we are demons we can get ready faster for an attack then they could." Kurama stated anger clearly written on his features he wasn't going to let anyone take away Tors, not if he could help it.  
  
"I would have thought of Hiei staying with his sist...oh never mind." Koenma looked between the four of them a large smile on his face the girls had been sitting on their laps because of Kuwabara.  
  
"Shut it toddler!" yelled Yusuke and Pats at the same time.  
  
"You know you two are acting more and more like each other everyday." Botan smiled at Pats disgusted face, Hiei smirked as always when he fines something amusing.  
  
"Plus I'm going out with Tors, and Pats is going with Chris so that's not possible!" Scott yelled everyone heard him that time, the girls rolled their eyes  
  
"Dinners ready you guys come eat before it gets cold!" Yukina called cheerfully she had heard nothing of the discussion and did not see everyone's worried faces.  
  
Everyone ate dinner and decided to watch a movie before they went to bed they all decided on The Scorpion King due to the gore, which the guys love to see. The movie had ended and everyone went to his or her respective bedrooms except Kurama and Hiei whom went to the girls' bedrooms.  
  
Tora had just finished taking a showing and came out of the bathroom a little wet wearing a tight red silk tank top and silk red short shorts that hugged everyone of her curves especially her chest. Kurama looked up from the book he was reading and they both blushed looking down, "The bathroom is free if you want to use it." Tora sat at the corner of her bed as she observed Kurama go inside the bathroom he looked nervous. Fifteen minutes later he came back out and Tor was in bed reading The Craft, a witch book she bought before she was brought to Genkai's. They glanced at each other for a few minutes before Tora realized that he only wore boxers to bed, "Why do guys never sleep with their shirt on?"  
  
"I don't know I have never realized that before." Kurama grinned at the question they obviously were trying to make each other more comfortable in their current situation. "Now all we need are the sleeping arrangements."  
  
"It's too cold to sleep on the floor, and the window seat would give either one of us a stiff neck so I have an idea." She said as she put her book on her nightstand.  
  
"What is your idea?" Kurama questioned softly looking at the beautiful woman in front of him.  
  
"You and I both sleep in the bed with a distance in the middle." Tora said blushing as she explained, he nodded and crawled into bed moving towards the end showing his respect for her decision. They both drifted of to sleep in a deep slumber.  
  
I hoped you liked it!  
  
The pairings are coming to together nicely and fast! Please RR I'll update soon!  
  
ROCK ON!  
  
LATER YA'LL! 


	3. The Biggest Rebel

Hey you guys here's a different kind of chapter! Before I begin I want to thank Lady Akuma for such a pleasant review so THANK YOU!  
  
Disclaimer: It's in chapter 1 so look it up!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
Chapter 3: The Biggest Rebel  
  
IT'S STORY TIME!  
  
"Tor you ask he's your brother." Pats said pointing to the door Tors shook her head giving her a 'tough luck' glare.  
  
"You ask Hiei and I'll ask Kurama if we can go, it's only fair if we ask our own babysitters." Tors said and pointed to the door Pats let out an exasperated sigh finally agreeing.  
  
"Or we could go and ask Koenma, and if he says yes we can ask him to tell the boys when we're leaving." Pats said a triumph smirk on her face Tors nodded before going to the kitchen.  
  
"Hey Kina, do you know how to contact Koenma we need to ask him something?" Tors asked a hopeful look in her eyes Yukina nodded happily pointing to a little red item on the counter. Tors picked it up and opened it suddenly a pissed off toddler came on the screen.  
  
"What do you want?" Koenma asked stamping paper work like there was no tomorrow Tors looked for the right thing to say when it hit her.  
  
"Koenma, Pats and I were wondering if we could go to Ningenkai for a school trip that they planned." Tors looked at the screen praying for him to say yes he rubbed his chin as if he were in deep concentration.  
  
"When will this trip be taking place and where?" Koenma looked at the dog demon like she had committed a crime.  
  
"In two days and we'll be going to the beach for two days." Tors smiled trying to reassure Koenma that everything would go fine.  
  
"Sure on one condition, you take the team with you." Tors looked at the screen she didn't mind taking them she just didn't want to bring Scott and Chris.  
  
"Fine, but you keep Scott and Chris occupied during the trip and we'll gladly bring the others, please Koenma!" Tors whined, the toddler nodded but interrupted her happy moment.  
  
"I'll take them for the two days but they're going to pick you up the last day, deal?" Koenma looked pleased as if wanting to crush the dog demon's hopes and dreams of having a real relationship with Kurama she nodded solemnly. "Good, have a good time and inform the rest of the team. You all can come back in the van Scott and Chris are driving to get there."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, thanks oh high and mighty toddler one." Tors shut the communicator off in his face running off to tell the team she hugged Yukina. "Hey sis get your swimming gear together we're going to the beach!"  
  
"I do not own a swimsuit, sister." Yukina stated already hearing the conversation Tors placed a hand over her heart pretending to have been stabbed.  
  
"It's okay neither do I, we have to go shopping so don't sweat it." Tors composed herself a smile implanted on her face Yukina laughed and showed her where the rest of the team was. "Hello, hello, guess what, we're going to the beach well everyone except Scott and Chris, Koenma said to go to his office when we leave which is in two days. PS we shall be going shopping tomorrow. Does anyone know where Kurama is?" Tors looked around but the handsome redhead was no where to be seen.  
  
"Try the clearing down there." Botan pointed to a dark portion of the forest the girl nodded and headed down the dark path not frightened or bewildered until a figure grabbed her from behind.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK?! KURAMA YOU ASSHOLE YOU ALMOST SCARED ME HALF TO DEATH! WHAT THE HELL IS THE MATTER WITH YOU SMARTASS?!?!?!?" Tors grasped her chest glaring at the laughing kitsune tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
"I'm sorry; it was too good to resist I truly am sorry. Did you need something, Tora?" Kurama was back to normal being polite and respectful after he scared the shit out of the poor girl.  
  
"I wanted to tell you that in two days we're going to the beach with Pat's and my school and tomorrow we're going shopping." Tors was being cold towards him and of course he could tell he came closer wanting to apologize. "Be ready tomorrow." She walked back to the temple leaving behind a hurt kitsune, but he knew he had deserved it.  
  
"Pats I'm so excited what kind of bathing suit are you getting?" Tors asked her friend while training. Pats moved back blocking an attack she smirked Tors knew all to well she probably would buy one that would turn Hiei on, Tora shook her head.  
  
"Don't shake your head at me I know perfectly well that you're going to do the same thing for Kurama." Pats smirked at Tora's reaction of pure shock, Pats could always tell when her friends had crushes she was actually surprised when Tors gave her that face it was so obvious. "Don't look so shocked I'm pretty sure he knows you like him." Tors gave Pats the sarcastic thumbs up and matching smile finally finishing they headed up to their rooms.  
  
The next morning they had a quick breakfast and made their way to the mall Tors was quiet the whole walk pondering on her affection for Kurama. 'Can I really like him?'  
  
'Tora, every girl has a crush on Kurama.' Hiei's voice stormed into the girl's head she smirked looking at him he kept his gaze set on the road in front of them.  
  
'Gee I can't imagine why, are you saying what I'm going through is something that'll pass in time?' Tors was hopeful once Hiei smirked finally looking at her.  
  
'What are you afraid of little sister?' Hiei looked intensely at her she looked away towards a small park where children played.  
  
'Well if he could go for any girl he wanted then why would he choose me?' Tors looked down and Hiei felt his heart twinge.  
  
'Because he would be crazy not to choose the most perfect girl for him, you.' Hiei walked next to his sister putting an arm around her shoulders protectively.  
  
'Thanks Hiei, I love you.' Tors felt Hiei squeeze her as a sign of affection she grinned as they walked towards the mall.  
  
"I say we buy bathing suits now." The silent walk was interrupted by Botan as she led the team into the mall and towards the department store. "Guys first they make up their minds faster." Botan shooed the boys to the area of swimming trunks telling the girls to give pointers.  
  
"Like oh my god you like can't wear like that, it's so not like in, here try like these." Three girls went up to Kurama a blonde, brunette, and a redhead trying to persuade him to try on a swimming thong stars twinkling in their eyes. "Like at least don't like choose those they're like so not like your color."  
  
"Here's your chance, go and save him!" Pats whispered pushing Tors into Kurama she got up to apologize when the three sluts came up to her.  
  
"Like move you're like in my way from like my boyfriend!" The redhead said pushing Tors to the floor Kurama went to help but the girls stood in his way. (AN: Just so you know I have nothing against redheads.) "Like oh my god look like who it is Tora and Pats, like wow I thought you guys were like locked up." Tors got up walking in front of Kurama shoving the girl to the floor she squealed getting up with the help of her two 'friends'.  
  
"Jail was just too weak to hold us and hey like Michelle don't you like have some guy to like fuck now?" Tors twirled a piece of hair in between her fingers and pretended to chew gum.  
  
"Well I was like here with like him!" Michelle said trying to belittle Tor, "Hey Tor you like shouldn't talk about like me fucking around like what about you and like your little friend? I heard like you opened your business when you were like seven, bitch or like should I say like slut I think you should like get away from like me and like my boyfriend got it?" Pats stepped up with rest of the team but Tors was the only one who she felt could stop this bitch.  
  
"Michelle if you want a fight you'll get one but I still think after the first fight you'd be wasting my time, and if you ever come near us including my boyfriend you're going to wish I had killed you the last time, like got it." Tors threat came out swift and chilling grabbing the girl's shirt she whispered the last part including Kurama being her boyfriend but they all heard it and grinned.  
  
"Like here's like my number if you like ever like get tired of like this psycho whore like call me." Tors suppressed a blush anger still evident in her eyes as she let that piece of shit and her friends leave. Kurama cringing threw the number on the floor and sent a sideward glance at Tor she seemed a little uneasy he figured that Michelle picked on them a lot in their school and grinned imagining her kicking the girl's ass.  
  
"Well now that, that's over we'll group the guys and girls and they can pick out bathing suits together. How about..." Botan grinned setting up the couples she didn't want Hiei to get upset with her for putting Yukina with Kuwabara together but tough. "Yukina and Kuwabara, Pats and Hiei, Kurama and Tors, and Yusuke and me." They all nodded Tors felt weird at first she was pretty sure that Kurama heard her when she told that bitch they were together.  
  
Kurama and Tora   
  
Kurama and Tors went through the whole men's section twice before picking out five bathing suits they both liked. Kurama went into the dressing room while Tor waited outside reading a magazine till the kitsune finished. Suddenly she heard the door to the stall open and looked up from the magazine she felt her mouth open and blood rush to her cheeks Kurama just grinned. "Do you like it?" Tors saw him grin, she seriously looked him over he had a great body well built probably from all the demons he's killed, his six pack stood out oh how she longed to touch the hardened muscles. Now for the suit it was red with funny green designs on it she had picked this one out for him. 'Do I like it, do I like it what girl in their right mind wouldn't like it?! Oh shit four more for him to try on, great.' Tors mind thought bitterly desperate to push out the perverted thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I mean it gives you the whole individual thing and after a while I kind of figured you were into red and green so there you go." Tors smiled once again looking at her magazine Kurama smirked and walked back into the stall. After he had tried the rest on they went to the woman's section they had both picked out two one pieces and four bikinis. Kurama could feel himself get very aroused when Tors came out in the first bikini she twirled for him slowly giving him a full view. "Maybe I should stick to the one piece with shorts." Kurama almost fell out of his chair no way in hell was she going to go with a one piece not if he could help it.  
  
"You would be crazy if you did, you look very beautiful Tor." Tors blushed and walked into the stall once more. He had done it he had stopped her from making the biggest mistake of her life.  
  
Hiei and Pats   
  
"Hiei you look very um... handsome." Pats could feel herself redden as she watched Hiei smirk she lowered her head into her hands. The trunks she had picked out were black with fire surrounding the hems he did look very handsome to her, she just wasn't a person to show that much emotion that was usually Tor's job.  
  
"You didn't look at me you looked at the shorts don't you have to see my body to know I look handsome." She knew he said that on purpose to see her blush she lifted her head Hiei's well built chest a few centimeters away from her face. 'Bastard' Hiei's smirk widened at her thought, she gently pushed him back but when he didn't move she push harder. "Well?" Pats let out a sigh and stood up careful not to touch Hiei but her breasts brushed his chest, suppressing a moan Hiei looked deep within her eyes before she moved to the side he went to grab her but found that he couldn't move from that spot. Later on they found themselves in the women fitting rooms Pats came out in a black two piece. The top was held together by a sliver ring in front and her hand in back, the bottom was simple three thin black straps held the material together at the hips to show a fair amount of skin.  
  
"Do you think I should try the one piece on?" Pats asked, Hiei was gaping and she knew it was her turn to smirk.  
  
"Why are you holding the back of your top, onna?" Hiei asked she turned around to show him two strings that were meant to be tied. He pulled her arm gently towards him and took the two strings, tying them he brushed his fingers with her back and felt shivers run through her body he had the urge to kiss every part of her. "You look perfect don't waste your time trying on a one piece when this flatters you more." Hiei said his monotone voice coming out soft and loving even though he hadn't meant to say it that way.  
  
"Thanks Hiei." Pats walked into the stall and closed the door taking a deep breath to get her heart rate to slow down.  
  
Later on with the whole team.   
  
The team was finally done shopping and walked out of the mall the boys couldn't be happier they had made it though the portal in the demon world and turned around when they heard whistling. Botan fumed six demons were eyeing her, Yukina, Pats, and Tor lustfully licking their lips for emphasis. Tor grabbed Yukina and pulled her behind her she wasn't going to let anyone screw around with her sister. "What do you want?" Tor asked covering Yukina as much as she could the boys didn't move they were waiting until they were needed Hiei was pissed as all hell he wouldn't let anyone touch them. Botan and Kuwabara were grabbed by two of the demons trying to kill them and Pats wanted to rush into battle, but a part of her told her to wait.  
  
"Yummy a feisty one, we've hit the jackpot boys. Tell you what you all come on your own free will and we'll let your boyfriends live or your little girlfriend comes with us and she can have a lot of ... fun." Tors growled as well as the rest of the team but she got an idea.  
  
"I'll tell you what, how about two of us go with you but you leave two girls behind they belong to very powerful demons and it would be a pity to waste their anger on you... leeches." Tors shouted Hiei came into her mind abruptly after hearing this. 'Are you crazy?! They're DEMONS don't you feel their aura you can't go!'  
  
"Fine, but they don't smell like they have mated." Tors was confused but she needed to get Yukina and Botan to safety first. 'What the fuck is mating?'  
  
'I'll tell you later. First you have to know that this is crazy!' Hiei said forcefully glaring at the demons in front of them.  
  
'Hiei it's either that or you guys get hurt and don't tell me you'll be fine because they seem to be very strong.' Tors stated calmly to Hiei he glared at her worry clearly in his eyes.  
  
'You want me to go with you right?' Pats asked sounding bored still looking at the demons.  
  
'Yup, since it seems we are the only girls who can fight.' Pats nodded slightly Tors turned quickly to see Yukina her fear was so hurtful to Tor and she knew she had to stop it. "Yukina go with Hiei and stay with him no matter what happens." Tors said grabbing her sister shoulders.  
  
"What if you get hurt or if your dieing?!" Yukina was frantic and Tors felt she was going to die of heartbreak her sister was scared and she didn't like it one bit.  
  
"If anything happens I want you to leave with Botan and don't turn back no matter what, I don't want to lose you and if we can stop them I don't want you to be hurt, I love you so much Kina." Tors gave Yukina a tight embrace when she felt someone roughly pull on her shirt it was a very impatient demon.  
  
"Hurry the fuck up wench I don't have all day!" The demon threw Tors to the floor but she got up Pats was saying her goodbyes as well.  
  
"If anything happens at all you have to leave, this is our problem. Promise?!" Pats yelled towards the team they froze not wanting to give in to the sorceress.  
  
"Promise?!" Pats asked again feeling tears in her eyes this was not as easy as she thought it was going to be. Hiei looked at her then to his sister he thought they were crazy risking their lives for the others.  
  
"I've changed my mind I want a boy as well, I forgot we need strong muscles out there to work." The leader looked around the guys, three of his henchmen holding Pats, she couldn't move if her life depended on it.  
  
"I'm a strong female, I can do anything a male can do if not better." Tors said standing up straight the leader came forward and slapped her across the face, her head moved slightly but she didn't fall the sting on her cheek almost unbearable, she could hear Yukina gasp, and the others try to go up to help.  
  
"Any female would have gotten knocked out after that, I will leave the males alone. Ha would you look at that I've got my whore and slave molded into one." The demon laughed he saw Tors glaring at him and punched her in the stomach she grunted in pain still standing the demon kicked her ribs and watch her fall to the floor gasping. "You know it's a shame you can't stop me because if you did I'd take all of your little friends and kill them in front of you." Once more the demon laughed walking over to the group seeing Yukina he smiled and went to touch her Tors ran up to him kicked his spine he didn't even flinch. Turning around with a smile on his face before anyone could react he slapped her sending her flying into a boulder she got up and spit blood out. "Persistent aren't you, is this bitch that persistent too?" The demon went to touch Yukina again, but Hiei saw him that time pushing Yukina toward Kurama and Yusuke they went to Tors checking for injury.  
  
"I thought we told you to leave." Tors said panting her glare could freeze anyone over in pure fear she walked over to the demon that held Botan starting to already touch and kiss her. The demon stopped dropping Botan to the ground and lunged at Tor she barely dodged getting cut on her arm from his sword she pulled out her daggers, and she knew the fight had begun. Pats was grateful that Hiei had helped her get free and was there fighting with her, they had killed the three demons that held Pats, together. Kurama had brought down two demons with the help of Yusuke he was still unable to believe Pat and Tor were about to risk their lives for them. Yukina was away from the fighting trying to recover Kuwabara and Botan whom blacked out, watching her sister she knew that Tor loved her. Tora stabbed and stabbed but the fucker was just too fast she couldn't take it anymore and she was tiring quickly then once again she got another one of her wonderful ideas and put it to work. Gasping she kneeled on the ground clutching her 'wound' on her stomach falling to the floor everyone froze and watched, Kurama's heart stopped at that moment. The team couldn't move and they weren't finished fighting, Tors looked up at the demon above her standing proud. "Sorry to disappoint you but that shot was really weak." Tors thrust her draggers deep with in the demons skull and watched it die pitifully Kurama let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and took the time to thank Kami.  
  
"You have got to be the biggest rebel I have ever seen!" Kurama yelled clearly upset Tors walked up to him and put on her puppy dog eyes he sighed and embraced her tightly not wanting to let her go.  
  
Okay let me explain:  
  
Tora, Pats, and Yukina are like sisters because they became close but  
only Tora and Yukina call each other sister.  
The team is going on vacation with Tor's and Pats school  
Chris and Scott weren't there because they're only going to pick them  
up  
Kina is what Pats and Tors call Yukina  
The demons who were going to kill them were taking them to become um  
I guess sorta like slaves.  
  
ROCK ON!  
  
LATER YA'LL! 


	4. The Sandy Resort

Hey you guys are you ready for the gang's vacation! Don't forget to RR after the chapter lots of love and enjoy!  
  
Lots of thanks to the reviews bellow!  
  
Lady Akuma- thank you again you are just the sweetest!  
  
Yuna- I wrote some naughty things but they're not lemons because I tried to write them and they sucked that's why I had to delete my other... interesting stories.  
  
Hey I have a question for you guys!  
  
If I wrote a romance between Sesshomaru and another one of my characters who was like Kagome's cousin or something do you think anyone would read it? Please tell me I'm not sure if I should start it!  
  
Disclaimer: It is in chapter 1 so look it up!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
Chapter 4: The Sandy Resort  
  
IT'S STORY TIME!  
  
Nobody's Pov  
  
Two days went by quickly and before the team knew it they were at a school in Ningenkai awaiting a bus. The boys were confused however; about how Koenma could place them on this trip on such short notice then again he was prince of spirit world. "OH MY GOD PATS, TOR!" The girls turned around and got knocked to the floor by two other girls one had pale pink hair with soft hazel eyes while the other one had deep brown hair with red highlights and emotionless black eyes.  
  
"I thought you guys weren't coming?" Pats asked lifting herself on the floor with Hiei's help stumbling a bit.  
  
"Well at first I didn't want to, but this bitch made me so here I am." The girl who had red highlights said helping Tor off the floor she smiled and gave the girl a hug. "We didn't expect to see you here either we knew you guys were having a rough time and all those jobs, I told you if you ever wanted any help tell us you know we'd lend you..."  
  
"You also know that we don't like to be in debt to anyone, we'll be fine we always are." Tors replied looking at her shoes trying to ignore the stares everyone was giving her. "Let me introduce you to our friends this is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Botan, Hiei, and Ku..." She was cut off by Kurama's voice and she looked at him in confusion.  
  
"My name's Shuichi." Kurama said glancing at Tors and Pats they didn't protest but he could tell they were curious.  
  
"Hey I'm Jill and this is my partner in crime Cally." Tors walked up to Kurama a serious look graced her face.  
  
"What's going on?" Tors looked at Kurama very seriously confusion and curiosity getting the best of her he just grinned and lend down towards her ear.  
  
"I'll explain later just call me Shuichi in public." He lifted his head from her ear in time to see a blush stain her cheeks his warm breath had tickled her when he spoke that's when she realized how close they really were.  
  
"Fine." It was a simple answer not very powerful but enough to get the point through that she wanted an explanation. Tors went to her lost forgotten friends and Jill was grinning ear to ear which was very uncommon for her.  
  
"So Tor you finally got a boyfriend it's about time." Tor stood their gaping at Jill's words yes she had a crush on Kurama but they weren't together.  
  
"No, no, no you have been mistaken I'm not going out with anyone honest!" Tors quickly stated glancing over at Kurama he too stood here slightly grinning.  
  
"Yeah, whatever Tors." Jill left the girl shocked and embarrassed she knew Kurama heard everything but he didn't say anything he just grinned.  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen please do us a favor and don't litter on the bus we have garbage pales in the front and back of the bus. Choose a group to be in never wander off alone it is a huge area we are going to. Now get on the bus." The woman who directed them on to the bus was definitely Irish and a teacher she led the kids on and when she came up to Tor and Pats she smiled and gave each of them a hug. "How are you two? You haven't been in class for awhile, how's you're back been Tors?"  
  
"Fine thank you, how have you been?" Tors asked politely she laughed rubbing both of the girl's shoulders.  
  
"Good as long as these old bones are working, so the cuts on your back haven't opened up?" Tor laughed at the old woman's statement and stopped at her question she shook her head and looked at the woman. "Good, I was so worried I thought something grave happened to the two of you, you could have at least called an old woman to ease her of a troubled heart." The girls looked down and the woman embraced them once again.  
  
"Yo Georgina let's go we have a long drive ahead of us!" The bus driver yelled at the woman she reluctantly let go of the two girls and mounted the bus followed by the team.  
  
"Wait Tor sit with Shuichi, and Pats sit with Hiei, Koenma said just incase to sit with your 'bodyguards', he said you never know." Botan said she wanted very much to get Tor and Kurama together as well as Pats and Hiei it just fit.  
  
"I don't think that anything would happen on a bus, Botan." Pats said she could feel herself melt inside she had to sit with Hiei on a bus for four hours, cool.  
  
"Well there Koenma's orders so just do it Pats I don't want to argue with you." Botan said the girls looked at each other a bit hesitant for a moment but didn't start another argument.  
  
"Fine but then you have to sit with Yukina I don't trust that disgusting excuse for a... man." The team laughed and Hiei and Pats smirked Botan nodded and sat with Yukina. Kurama and Tor were comfortable for the first half of the trip and she noticed that Kurama kept moving his body closer to hers probably for warmth it was quite nippy. She pretended not to notice the glances he gave her and sat there content when she looked over at her best friend she was shocked. Pats sat there asleep her head on Hiei's shoulder with his head on top of hers and his arm around her for warmth she felt her heart stop.  
  
"Well they seem comfortable that's the first time I've ever seen Hiei without a frown sleeping." Kurama grinned, once again his mouth was by her ear his hot breath tickling her and for the first time in many years she felt pure raw fear, but not the fear of him no the fear that she actually cared for him. Kurama felt her heartbeat increase then he smelled her fear being caught totally off guard he pulled back he never wanted her to fear him in truth he was hurt. In time Tor fell asleep leaning against Kurama he wrapped his arms around the girl's stomach and fell into a peaceful slumber.  
  
"Welcome to The Sandy Resort ladies and gentlemen, please step out of the vehicle and collect your room keys." The team made their way to the lobby and Botan once again interrupted them from going up to their rooms.  
  
"You know the rules guys Hiei and Pats, and Tors and Shuichi don't worry Tors I'll room with Yukina." Botan said yawning Tors and Pats exchanged looks but nodded going up to their rooms Tors paused.  
  
"Wait, how are we going to room together if it's supposed to be the same sex in one room?" Kurama shrugged his shoulders and opened the door, to her he seemed kind of distant and it worried her. "Kurama what's wrong?"  
  
"Are you afraid of me Tora?" Kurama asked once again smelling her fear she shook her immediately and sat on the bed looking for the right thing to say to her crush.  
  
"Well um you see I uh..." Tors was interrupted by Yusuke who had already changed into his swimming trunks and was panting heavily.  
  
"Are you guys ready let's go we're playing volleyball downstairs that Cally is one hell of a spiker I think Kuwabara is still unconscious." Yusuke looked at the two he realized that he had interrupted something and closed the door. Tora looked at the ground not only was she humiliated but she also had no idea what to say to Kurama about what kind of fear she held for him.  
  
"We can talk about this later if you want." Kurama looked at the girl sitting in front of him he tried not to sound demanding all he wanted to do was rid her of her fear. "You can change in the bathroom I'll change out here." Tor's shook her head removing her shirt Kurama stood there in shock feeling himself get very aroused. Once she had removed her shirt he saw her bathing suit top and sighed in relief he then saw her take off her sweats and change into shorts.  
  
"If you want I could wait for you I'm in no rush." Tors said her fear was gone and Kurama was glad he thought it was something he had done to her.  
  
"No, go downstairs and have fun I shall be there in a few moments I don't need for you to assist me." He had not meant it to come out harshly but it did Tors flinched at his tone and nodded her head while leaving, he saw the hurt in her eyes, he had really screwed up this time.  
  
The volleyball game lasted a good two hours and they all decided to go swimming Tors and Pats warned everyone to put sun block on and some didn't even bother to listen. They were swimming when Tor was brought underwater by strong arms she tried to open her eyes but the salt water stung and she soon felt the arms turn her to face the body pressed against her own. The body swam up to give them both air and she opened her eyes to see a boy whom had a crush on her for three years now, Jake Mahki.  
  
"Jake let go of me I can't breathe." Tors said desperately trying to get out of the boys grasp he agreed letting her go and pushing her underwater. Kurama saw this he knew Tors hadn't had time to take in air and was probably choking right now.  
  
"Hey you, the girl said to let go of her." Kurama said his voice defensive as if daring him to disagree he was quickly intimidated and left. Kurama went underwater and pulled Tors out hugging her body to him and wrapping her legs around his waist so she didn't fall she was cold but he would fix that. "Are you alive?" Kurama asked light heartedly she chuckled coughing and hugged him closer for warmth. He set her on the beach towels and laid down next to her until she warmed up no matter how hot it was out of the water the water seemed to be freezing. Tor sniffed and Kurama wrapped an arm around her waist protectively he loved her scent of cherry blossoms every time he talked to her he just wanted to grabbed her and get lost in her aroma.  
  
"I'm sorry you have to take of care me." Tora said looking at him directly in the eyes he had been close to her for a long time yet he didn't smell her fear and was indeed very appreciative.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous I don't mind taking care of you." Kurama said drawing invisible circles on her waist he wished this moment could last forever but alas their moment was interrupted by Kuwabara.  
  
"Yo Ku... Shuichi, Tora do guys want to go to dinner it's getting kind of dark." Kurama and Tors looked around they hadn't notice time go by so fast so they nodded. "Cool we'll meet you in an hour and a half downstairs." With that Kuwabara left and they also went to their room to change for dinner.  
  
"I'm so burnt." Tors stated walking out of the room to see Kurama dressed and ready in a black muscle shirt and khakis with his wet hair in a messy lose ponytail. "Kurama come here." Tors picked up the brush and sat behind Kurama on the bed removing the hair band she slowly took out all the knots. His hair was so smooth and silky she didn't want to put down the brush but she knew the catcalls they would receive if they were late and she thought she had blushed enough for the century. "Done." Tors admired her work for a moment before placing the brush on the night table and putting cream on her arms and shoulders.  
  
"Thank you." Kurama said looking her over she looked beautiful she wore a black midriff which had silver stars in random places and a short black skirt that ruffled at the bottom hem with her traditional black eyeliner and silver eye shadow. "You look beautiful." Kurama went a few steps closer to her he heard her heart beat increase as he lifted his hand and gently placed a piece of her hair behind her ear. Kurama placed a rose in her messy bun adding both life and even more beauty to the dog demon he grinned at her holding out his arm as she took it.  
  
"Thank you." She said thankful to have something to hold on to, she repressed a sigh and walked down to dinner with him. Whistles were heard when they approached their friends and shook their heads in embarrassment they were only ten minutes late for the love of Kami. "Oh stop you're all acting like little children we're only a few minutes late." Tors stated sitting in the chair Kurama pulled out for her. "Thank you, Shuichi." He nodded and sat beside her listening to the embarrassing stories the team told of each other. Dinner ended much too quickly for them and they walked up the stairs in silence Yusuke laughed and everyone turned around giving him a questioning glance.  
  
"Hey Shuichi isn't that one of your roses she has in her hair?" Tors raised her eyebrows at Yusuke's question why was that any of his business? Why couldn't he just leave them alone and butt out?  
  
"Yes it is she looks so beautiful with it." Kurama said grinning Tors felt herself blush... again oh how she hated to blush in front of people it made her feel weak and small and not to mention vulnerable. "Good night see you tomorrow." Kurama grabbed Tors hand and led her into the hotel room she changed in the bathroom to a silk dark red spaghetti stringed top with matching shorts. Kurama laid there in his red boxers reading a book about herbs until Tor came over with her cream applying it to her burnt skin Kurama winced at the redness of her back.  
  
"That's what I get for being white, I bet Pats doesn't have this problem lucky bitch." Tors chuckled and continued to spread the cream on her arms Kurama smiled he too got roasted under the sun his chest was aching and his back wasn't necessarily happy. "Kurama you're scorched here take some." Tor held out the bottle to the redhead and he happily took spreading it every where on his body. "Get on your stomach." Tors said he did as he was told and felt her hands on his back they were cold and refreshing to his burning skin as she rubbed his back in smooth circles and felt him moan out her name it took all her will power not to giggle. Kurama got up and took the dog demon in his arms turning her over on her stomach he did the same to her he leaned in closer and she held her breath afraid of what sound might come out if she didn't.  
  
"You are a lot more burnt then I am." Kurama said leaning back into the pillows and turning off the lamp. "Thank you, Tor." He leaned over and kissed her cheek tenderly she laid there stunned yet happy.  
  
"Thank you too, Kurama." Tors yawned and fell into a light sleep Kurama not far behind.  
  
Morning with Hiei and Pats   
  
"Hiei wake up please Hiei, if Yusuke walks in I'm dead!" Pats tried to wake the sleeping fire demon he had somehow grabbed her while he was sleeping and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Hiei, Hiei, HIEI!" He wouldn't wake if a demon came in to attack nonetheless her brother, she could already feel the lecture coming her way.  
  
"Onna, you worry too much." Pat watched a smirk form on his handsome face but was shocked nevertheless. He opened his eyes and let her go she rolled out from underneath him and went to change throwing him his trunks. She walked out trying to tie her top and a little too unnerved to ask Hiei. She felt two hands grab the strings and tie the top, sending shivers down her spine when their skin met, she could almost hear Hiei's smirk form. "I don't understand why you don't just come to me and ask instead of trying to tie it by yourself."  
  
"Thank you, Hiei." They left downstairs and saw everyone waiting for them but no catcalls came this time and for that Pats was grateful. "What are we doing today?"  
  
"We thought we'd check out this martial arts championship thing they have up here after breakfast." Pats nodded interested in Yusuke's statement and left towards an enormous area after they had eaten. "You guys want to sign up it says that individuals fight against each other or we can sign up in a group so we don't have to fight each other?" Tors and Pats signed everyone up with the exception of Yukina and Botan and watched the stands fill with people.  
  
"Okay next up is Team Urameshi verse Team Kanwani, choose your fighter." The announcer sounded way too happy to be publicizing fights. A boy went up on the stage he had green eyes and blonde hair Hiei went up with no argument and the announcer began the fight, after one punch from the fire demon the boy was down. Tors shook her head knowing that the poor boy never stood a chance against her brother then again who did? The next opponent was a girl with dark blue hair and brown eyes Pats went up afterwards and the announcer once again started the fight. This girl seemed to be trained better then the boy she moved gracefully however so did Pats the girl aimed a punch and Pats grabbed her arm flipping her over and kicking her in midair declaring Pats the winner. This went on for awhile and they had one more group left before they won the tournament.  
  
"Well you guys these people aren't much of a challenge are they?" Yusuke asked shrugging, the announcer called out a team by the name of Lang and they were all ready. The fights never ended and Tor was getting restless. Finally the last fight and it was hers she went up and saw a gigantic man come out and sneer, she kept an emotionless face towards him and glanced at the team they looked a bit worried.  
  
"Tora Jaganshi from Team Urameshi verses the greatest wrestler in The Sandy Resorts The Bone Breaker!" Hiei looked at his little sister the announcer didn't say the last names of the fighters before now and his heart swelled with pride when he heard her use his last name. So this huge ningen The Bone Breaker was going to fight his little sister, great just great. "The Bone Breaker is currently 234 pounds and is 6 feet 3 inches and towering over the pretty little lady."  
  
"Well little lady you can always call it quits and meet me in my hotel room, here's the key." The wrestler shoved the card down Tora's bikini top she stood there eyes blazing she could hear the team yelling profanities at the wrestler in the background.  
  
"I didn't come here to get hit on by a bootleg wrestler I came here to fight so if your only talent is to smell and take up space I highly suggest you forfeit and stop wasting my time." Tors said dangerously calm her eyes showing him true anger Hiei and Kurama smirked while Pats stood there frighten and proud at the same time.  
  
"Why you little whore you aren't good enough to share the same bed with The Bone Breaker!" Tors stood there unfazed wiping his spit off her face making a face of disgust.  
  
"Thank Kami I'm not 'good' enough! That would be disgusting talk about nightmares, but I think sweetie you're just jealous because unlike you half of the people in the stands can think and fight at the same time, that must be difficult for you." Tors put on a fake sympathetic face watching The Bone Breaker erupt in anger. All Kurama could do was glare at the 'wrestler' it killed him not to go in there and beat the shit out of him.  
  
"At least I can get a woman to fuck me for me and not by my looks or smarts admit it every man just wants to fuck you is cause you're hot not because of who you are, shallow." The Bone Breaker leered hitting a soft spot Tors diffidently knew that was true well except for the shallow part he should talk!  
  
"I admit that not like you men have only come to me because of my 'beauty', but you with a woman for love that's hilarious! I've been talking to you for a few minutes and I already figured out what you are a fat, disgusting, bald pervert who have only had sex with blow up dolls, and shallow. The look on your face tells me I've hit the nail on the head." Tors stated smirking the wrestler was livid and all who saw him could tell he was going to beat up or at least try to beat this beautiful girl. The team was hysterically laughing on their asses except Pats who was concerned for her friend's safety, Hiei who smirked at the feistiness of his sister, and Kurama who chuckled, deep down extremely worried.  
  
"You bitch we'll see whose going to be throwing insults around!" Tors yawned waving her hand for the announcer to start the fight he did and Tors already had a plan. He kicked and hit not once touching her it was like she walked on air he was tiring out fast and Tor was delighted finally slowing down she punched him he didn't even flinch putting a dent in her fabulous well thought out plan. He laughed spitefully at the girl's attempt to knock him down Tor stood her ground waiting for him to attack he did she grabbed his arm and trying to flipped him, there was a slight problem he didn't even budge. 'Shit.' That was Tors last thought before getting slammed to the ground she got up trying to look for any weaknesses she saw one his knees looked weak and a good kick could win her the match. Watching out for any opportunities she saw one and took it landing a strike directly on his kneecap and getting an agonizing cry from the leech. He raised his fist and she heard the team's warning calls but was too slow and got hit in the eye falling to the floor on impact she knew she would have a headache for days but now wasn't the time to worry about that. The Bone Breaker was down for three counts and lifted himself from the floor Tors stepped back. "I'm going to break all those pretty little bones in you body, sweetheart."  
  
"Yeah, that is if you can catch me." Tors said feeling a little dizzy from hit on her eye nonetheless she continued to sidestep tiring him out and kicked his knees making him lose balance. "Is that all you got big boy?"  
  
"You know for a small whore you got a big mouth." The wrestler grabbed her waist catching her off guarded and pulled the strings holding her top together. "Small whore but nice packages ." Tors jumped up holding one arm across her chest she heard the catcalls from the audience she also heard the team's death threats. The pervert did exactly what she was hoping he would do lift her up giving her enough time to smash his knees and elbow him in the face. Caught off guard with the attack he cried out falling to the floor and taking her with him he heard her scream and her ribs crack. Tors got up on the sixth count still holding the material tightly to her chest she looked beat and who could blame her, the announcer was amazed when he proclaimed Tors the winner and happily got off stage.  
  
"You are so fucking lucky that, that fuck didn't kill you!" Yusuke exclaimed she nodded feeling hands on her back and turned around only to see Kurama he took her hands to show her that he tied the top and this time it was double knotted.  
  
"Hey I'm beat I'll see you all tomorrow." Tors said leaving towards her and Kurama's room she wasn't hungry all she wanted was to go to sleep.  
  
"Hey was it just me or did you guys see the bruise forming on her stomach?" Kurama asked looking over at everyone their gaze landed on Pats she nodded about to tell them why.  
  
"Tor's has very sensitive ribs she probably cracked them or something." She said it like it was no big deal praying that they'd stop looking at her. "Kurama you ate already right?" Kurama nodded his head and Pats continued, "So just go and check on her I'm sure she's mending them already." Kurama once again nodded and went up his room staring at the dog demon's swelling ribcage as she put cream on it. She was still wet from the shower she took wearing a sports bra and shorts.  
  
"Stop putting that cream on and try this." Kurama pulled out a jar which looked like it had red jelly and fragments of leaves inside. He walked over to her making her lay down in front of him, he took a wet wash cloth, and gently wiped the cream off her skin she closed her eyes feeling an extraordinary amount of pain. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"You didn't he did so don't feel bad I should be thanking you." Kurama grinned smoothing out the jelly across her flat stomach enjoying the sensation of their skin touching. Tors suddenly felt a warm feeling in her ribcage from the colorful jelly with any luck in was a sign of healing. Kurama closed the jar and wiped his hands with the moist wash cloth walking over to the bathroom to clean up. "Should I bandage up this bad boy?" Kurama came out smiling a brush in his hand and shook his head sitting next to her she held her hand out reaching for the brush and he gave it her gingerly. "Chill I'm not going to ruin your lovely hair." Tors said partly sarcastic she loved his hair; she loved to comb it, and to run her hand through those silky red tresses.  
  
"Knock yourself out." Tors giggled running the comb through his hair she could feel him relax with every stroke and she enjoy it once done she turned off the light and put the brush away wincing at the sudden movement. "Be careful you don't want to move more then you have to I'll put more on tomorrow morning then you should be fine."  
  
"Thanks Kurama." Tors thought of what she said, she had been saying that a lot lately, but with Kurama she liked the way it rolled off her tongue, thank you. With the many thoughts between the two they finally went to sleep Tors thinking how peaceful it had been to get away from Scott and she knew Pats was dreading tomorrow she would have to see Chris and there was no escaping it.  
  
Morning with Hiei and Pats   
  
"Time to wake up sunshine your cuddle wuddle bear is here!" Chris walked into the room seeing Hiei's arm around Pat's small frame.  
  
"Go away." Pats said simply throwing a pillow towards the boy he ducked and threw it back making sure it hit Hiei, the fire demon caught it eyes still closed.  
  
"Get away from my woman Hiei!" Chris pushed Pats to the floor attempting to 'protect' the sorceress from the fire demon she cut her shoulder on the point of the night table this only got Hiei irritated.  
  
"Get the fuck out of our room ningen!" Chris left angry and frustrated thinking of all the possibilities of what to do about that pesky fire demon. 'Why does she care so much about him anyway it's not like he has a heart to love her?!'  
  
"Are you alright, onna?" Hiei asked helping the girl up she nodded glaring at him making her way to the bathroom to stop her cut from bleeding while Hiei packed up their things he was pleased that Pats wasn't a girl to bring too many things with her making packing a hell of a lot easier. "Oi onna let's go we have a long drive ahead."  
  
"My name is Pats it's really simple to pronounce Hiei, it's only one syllable Pats not onna Pats so please use it." Pats grabbed her bag and left downstairs with the others Hiei smirked he thought she looked hot when she was angry and it aroused him every time.  
  
With the Group   
  
Everyone got into the silver van once everything was packed safely in the truck and they had eaten breakfast, Kurama helped Tor in and fixed her body so it was leaning against his, Pats and Hiei still weren't talking after the whole onna argument, and the rest just listened to the rock music in the background. All in all they all fell asleep, well except for Chris and Scott who took turns driving the van back to the Genkai's temple.  
  
God that was long! Anywho RR and don't worry the next chapter is coming real soon!  
  
Things to explain:  
  
Yes that was their whole vacation and I'm sorry if it's not very detailed but I have other chapters to deal with so yeah. Scott and Chris only went to pick them up.  
  
ROCK ON!  
  
LATER YA'LL! 


	5. Well it took you long enough!

Hey you guys story is up I hope you like it as much as I do!  
  
Disclaimer: Go and look it up in chapter one.  
  
Thank you reviewers:  
  
Lady Akuma- You are the coolest thank you, and I know I want to kill Chris too believe me and hey maybe I will {evil smirk}.  
  
Mikomi- Thank you, you just made my day I LOVE YOU I hope you still read the story if I don't put in the –san, -sama, and –kun stuff I would appreciated it!  
  
Hey I got a question if I put up a Sesshomaru and my character romance do you think anyone would read it?  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
Chapter 5: Well, you took long enough!  
  
IT'S STORY TIME!  
  
Nobody's Pov  
  
Tora walked around aimlessly trying to find her way in the darkness, "Now where do you think your going sweetheart?" A voice called sounding cold and evil she tried running away but it seemed to follow her.  
  
"What do you want?!" She hollered in its direction, she felt a cold hand on her stomach as long claws ripped the flesh leaving deep gashes everywhere.  
  
"You will be mine and when I'm done with you, you can say good-bye to all you love especially that fox thief of yours!" It yelled again this time entering its claws where her heart was ripping it out while she shrieked, "Kurama!"  
  
"Tor wake up, wake up!" Kurama tried to wake Tora up by shaking her but no success was made she was tossing and mumbling something.  
  
"KURAMA!" She woke up and landed in his arms; it felt right to be there she squeezed him trying to get control over herself, "Shhh, it's okay your safe. What happened?" Kurama pulled her onto his lap and stroked her back while she told him the whole dream.  
  
"Kurama, do you know what that thing meant when it said especially that fox thief of yours, do you know who the fox thief?" She asked once she had fully relaxed lying down in his lap her arms around his neck while his were tenderly around her waist.  
  
"I have to tell you something Tora, I'm a fox demon and I was also a thief for a part of my life but not anymore. You see I was almost killed and in order to save myself I went inside a woman's pregnant body or my human 'mother', and she named me Shuichi which is why you have to call me that in public that and incase anything happens people don't know my real name." Tora looked at him eyes wide with fear for his life.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Tora was always the calmest out of the two girls she never wanted to fight unless it was absolutely necessary and now she knew it was absolutely necessary. Tora let out a screech of pain clutching her chest as she did so. Kurama held her as close to him as possible the pain became almost unbearable.  
  
"Shhh, I think your demon side is transforming." He kissed her cheek repeatedly and whispered calming words in her ear as she desperately tried to keep her screams to herself. Hiei and Pats rushed into the room to find them in the most compromising position the both of them on their sides, legs entwined, their arms tight around each other, and Kurama kissing the side of Tora's face softly whispering comments in her ear. She finally stopped however, she still seemed to be in pain her eyes were shut and her grip on Kurama was still strong, "She's going through her transformation Hiei, so stop giving me that look, you know how painful mixed demons transformations are!" Kurama yelled holding the dog demon in his arms tightly wanting to calm her down and relieve her of her pain.  
  
"Is she okay?!" Pats asked frantically as she ran to the bed Hiei caught her from behind and embraced her firmly.  
  
"She's going to be fine it's just very painful for a mixed demon to find a proper form so the demons are fighting for dominance on her body." (AN: I'm not really sure if that's true but in my story it is.) Hiei replied not letting go of Pat even if she wasn't fighting to be released instead she leaned her body on his and bend her head gracefully on his shoulder.  
  
"What's going on is Tor okay?! Hiei get away from my sister treat her with some respect!" Yusuke and the others barged into the room watching the scene before them.  
  
"Yes she is fine detective, and I'm treating your sister with respect she hasn't complained once in bed." Hiei smirked and looked down to see Pats glare at him.  
  
"WHAT?!" Yusuke bawled sounding disturbed.  
  
"It a joke Yusuke relax nothing happened...yet anyway. " Pats smirked back at Hiei a look of pure shock graced his features but it was quickly replaced with an emotionless face and lust lingering in his eyes.  
  
"What the fuck Kurama get off of my girlfriend!" Scott yelled running to the side of the bed Tor sat up when he reached down to grab her.  
  
"Listen you fucking piece of meaningless shit, if you don't get out of my sight and get it through your head that I'm not your girlfriend I'll rip you apart and use your balls as a door wedge!" Tors screamed knocking him to the floor and lying down once again.  
  
Kurama raised his eyebrows in amusement and shock holding her once again to calm the pain of the beautiful fire demon. (AN: Hehe that was for you Lady Akuma!)  
  
"Can you all be quiet this is painful enough without the noise her hearing is increasing so LEAVE or SHUT UP and remember I can make you do both and Scott that goes double for you!" Kurama shouted at all of them they all were quiet Kurama continued to hold Tors close and kiss her face but never her lips whispering comforting words.  
  
"Hiei she's beautiful!" Exclaimed Pats when Tor finally finished transforming she had silver long hair, two silver and black stripes encircled her upper arms, streaks under her eyes the color of silvery white and ebony, two adorable white ears with black tips on the top of her head (AN: Think of Inuyasha gods is he hot! Oh sorry hehe I couldn't help myself.), her eyes were amber, navy, and red, she had fangs, and claws.  
  
"Yeah she is." Hiei smirked looking at his little sister lying in Kurama's arms, "Hey Kurama you hurt my sister and I'll kick your ass, got it?" Kurama nodded grinning and embraced Tora tightly.  
  
"Good night you guys I think our little demon is tired so lets let her get some sleep. Don't do anything I wouldn't do Kurama." Yusuke said cockily but before he left Kurama commented on his last statement.  
  
"Well I guess that leaves plenty of options." He grinned as Hiei gave him a death glare while closing the door.  
  
"Then I suggest you think twice about doing those options Kurama or I'LL have to kick your ass!" Scott stated bitterly Tors heard the statement and snuggled closer to Kurama just to spite the boy she heard him breathe in angrily leaving and smiled.  
  
"Thank you Kurama for being here when I needed you." Tor said softly as she rested her forehead on the crook of his neck the smell of roses overpowered her as sleep overtook her once again.  
  
Tora woke up to find she was still a demon and that Kurama's arms were around her waist she tried to wiggle out of his protective hold but he just held on firmer. His eyes opened but Tora didn't notice she laid her head down on his shoulder enjoying the heat from his body, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Never better, you?" He smiled knowing very well that she probably felt like crap.  
  
"Well, you make a nice teddy bear so I'm good." Tora laughed it was music to Kurama's ears.  
  
"Tell me the truth, am I an ugly demon." She asked looking up at him warily, she had heard of Hiei's looks when he had transformed and it had not sounded like a pleasant sight since she was related to the spunky fire demon she was praying that Kami took pity on her.  
  
"How can you even think that, you're beautiful demon or not." Tora blushed and pecked Kurama on the cheek putting her head down so he couldn't see how crimson she had gotten.  
  
"Thank you." Was her only reply still feeling too red to look up.  
  
However, she DID get up and made her way to the bathroom grabbing her sneakers, bra, underwear, black halter-top, and black sweats. Twenty minutes later she came out still putting on her black eye shadow and eyeliner, and tying the tight fitting halter-top that brought out the size of her chest showing off a fair amount. "Do you think that, that's appropriate for training?" Asked Kurama aroused while admiring her chest, he had no problem with the shirt she inwardly smiled smelling his change of scent.  
  
"Why does it distract you Kurama?" Tora asked in a seductive voice as she walked in front of Kurama and crouched in between his legs both arms had hold of his thighs and Tors could tell he was getting hard. She smirked as she went to kiss him making him wait a few seconds lips three or four centimeters apart she stood up and looked down to see his face flushed and his friend fully aroused. 'I wonder what happens when you fully arouse a demon?' Tor thought a grin imbedded on her face.  
  
"You just made the biggest mistake of your life you never seduce a male demon without finishing what you started, now you must face the consequences!" Kurama seized Tora pinning her to the bed flecks of amber appeared in his eyes, with one hand holding her hands above her head and tickling her with other.  
  
"No, no, no stop okay I'm sorry!" He stopped tickling her, they looked affectionately at each other for a few moments and Kurama inched his head downward as they shared their first kiss. His hands instinctively found their way to her waist while hers went to play with his long scarlet hair. Tora leaned back on the bed deepening the kiss while Kurama sucked on her lower lip gaining entrance into her mouth.

He gently stroked her tongue when the door opened to reveal a very embarrassed Yukina. "Hey guys breakfa...Oh Kami I'm SO sorry!!!"  
  
She swiftly closed the door and Kurama blushing got off of a crimson Tor, "Well, I'm going to get changed now I'll meet you in the training room after breakfast."  
  
"Right see you then." Tora got off the bed and pecked Kurama on the lips, "See ya, fox boy." She hurriedly got out of the room tying her daggers around her waist leaving a still very aroused Kurama. As she made her way to the kitchen she heard Arabic Belly Dancing music in the training room she stepped inside watching Pat teaching all the girls how to dance. Botan and Keiko didn't have any rhythm at all but Yukina was okay she just needed to learn how to move properly.  
  
"Hey Tors, do you think we can teach them together to belly dance like our job in the Rec? I love your ears, too cute!" Pat looked at Tora with hopeful eyes she wasn't going to say no anyway so she nodded.  
  
"We should show them a dance first then teach it to them, lets start out with something simple." Tora walk over to the stereo and put on a slower rhythm song, her and Pats started to move and shake places the other girls didn't know they had. Kurama and Hiei came into the room but the girls were to into the dance to realize they were even there. Both of them watched as Tora and Pats danced when the song ended they just stood there in place speechless they were dam sexy. Kurama was frozen in place never taking his eyes off of Tor for a second.  
  
"Here you would usually have a guy grab your waist for support while he kisses your nec... ouch Pats." Tora looked at Pats rubbing her back after Pat kneaded her in the spine.  
  
"Sorry, I had to for your protection and mine if Yusuke found out what you were going to say..." Tora realized that two auras had entered the room.  
  
"Hiei, Kurama how long have two been there?" Tora asked nervously looking at Hiei the whole time trying hard to ignore Kurama's glare.  
  
"Sister I have to say that you're body movements are skillful, but what you do with men is wrong! You have random guys touching you and kissing you!" Hiei yelled twitching trying to make her understand how painful it was to tell her while Keiko, Yukina, and Botan left the room.  
  
"Hiei I understand, but I think that you don't." Tor stated calmly her eyes betraying her showing fury.  
  
"No I think I do, do you sell yourself as well or does that come in free?!" Hiei was horribly angry but Tora stayed calm not allowing the comments to get to her however, it was killing her deep down that her brother thought of her as a whore.  
  
"Hiei that was unfair and uncalled for!" Kurama stated coolly being able to sense her hurt even if her face gave away nothing.  
  
"Tor, don't say anything it's not worth it let it go!" Pats grabbed Tora trying to calm her best friend down. "Maybe we should just tell them and get it over with they'll find out eventually. Oh and by the way WE ARE NOT WHORES AND YOU TWO SHOULD ASK YOURSELVES WHAT YOU WOULD DO IF YOU HAD TO PAY FOR YOUR DANCE, SELF-DEFENSE, AND APARTMENT WITHOUT YOUR PARENTS GIVING A SHIT IF YOU'RE DEAD OR ALIVE! AND ANOTHER THING TOR HAS HAD IT WORST THEN ME AT LEAST MY PARENTS LOVED ME SOMEWHAT AND I DIDN'T GET BEATEN AS BADLY AS SHE DID SO I SUGGEST..." Tor hit Pats arm being careful not to cut her with her claws.  
  
"Are you crazy?! You promised me that you would tell NOBODY and that includes them!" Pats give her an apologetic glance.  
  
"Tors I love you, you're like the sister I wished I had but they have a right to know everything that even includes what happened to us six months ago."  
  
"This is bullshit." Tora turned around and sat down in a couch on the other side of the room her mind tuning into the conversation.  
  
"What happened to you guys that it hurts so much for her to speak with us?" Kurama asked softly he had been rapidly falling for Tor and it killed him to her so distressed.  
  
"We were in a belly dancing class six months ago and these guys were assigned to dance with us but let's just say that wasn't all they wanted to do. They asked us if we wanted to go get a cup of coffee with them and we both had strange feelings but we pushed them aside and agreed. After that they forced themselves onto us we of course handled it till they showed us their true form, their demon form. We got knocked out with some sort of gas that came from their palms, beaten worse then we were, and... raped." Pats concluded slowly she didn't want to tell the boys everything about them. Tora's been through enough without having to relive the moment her brother and father raped them, Pats knew perfectly well that Tora was tuning into the conversation through her mind using Pats.  
  
"There's something else isn't there?" Hiei looked at Pats her face calm her eyes showing annoyance. 'How the fuck did he know?!'  
  
'I know a lot more then that, what else happened onna?' Hiei barged into her mind making her gasp.  
  
'HIEI GET OUT OF MY MIND, NOW!' Pats mentally screamed at the fire demon trying to keep her mind free from thoughts but it went to that day she came over, the time she was first raped.  
  
Flashback   
  
A little girl with dark brown curly hair and a yellow sunflower dress no more then six went up to her best friend's house to play. She saw the front door open and decided to go in, what she saw she would never forget her best friend beat and bloody. Beer bottle glass cut into her skin and all over the floor. "Pats no get out he'll get you too!" Tora yelled gasping for air motioning to the door Pats went to get her to bring her to her house when she heard the door close. She turned around only to be knocked down next to Tora with her head bleeding badly she looked around and in the corner of the room she saw an outline of something dead and then it hit her it was Tora's MOTHER! She tried to get up Kent (AN: Tora's adoptive brother.) shoved her down laughing taking off Tora's dress while her father worked on hers she tried struggling but it didn't help. The screaming and crying got them nowhere the beatings continued Tora near death and Pats emotionally scarred for life. (AN: {Tear} I'm all emotional when I write stuff like this.)  
  
As the years continued they were soon sixteen and out of their houses, Pat's mother had become hostile and abusive when her father died her mother blamed it on Pat when she found out that he was juggling her and three other women. He had always said it was the 'late work hours' they just never put two and two together but Pats took the beatings her mother dealt her thinking one thing. 'The only reasons I don't hit her back is because she's drugged, drunk, and she's my mother. Damn my pride damn it all to hell!" They never cried unless it was serious it had become a great flaw during the years. They became blood sisters in their new apartment; they worked at all hours, went to school, and came home to sleep and eat. (AN: Blood sisters/brothers are when you cut yourself and another person does it too and you blend your blood together do NOT try this at home. Pats has always been a Seer, when her blood mixed with Tora's that's all that passed don't asked me why but Pats got a few important skills from Tora.)  
  
End of Flashback   
  
Pats shook her head thinking of what just happened she looked at Hiei his face held pity and sympathy. He had knocked down the guard walls that surrounded those memories sloppily and saw them, unaware that she did too.  
  
"Stop Hiei I need nor pity nor sympathy from you it was a long time ago." She stared at the floor and swiftly glanced towards Tor she looked as if she had seen a ghost or her past, "Hiei when you broke into my mind did you take into consideration that you might have caused your sister to relive the whole goddamn thing our minds are CONNECTED!" Hiei looked at his sister Kurama followed his glance to a darkened Tor on the couch. Hiei inwardly curse at himself not only did he hurt Pats but his sister too 'I think I'm losing my touch, stupid ningen emotions!'  
  
'Hiei can you now tell me what's the matter with them?!' Kurama impatiently requested through his mind.  
  
'Hn.' Hiei send Kurama all of the memories Pats had, he just growled.  
  
"I'm going to train." Tors stepped out of the room towards the lake "Fuck I can't help feeling like he's following me!" Tor said as she shook the thought away hastily.  
  
"Very good child I see your power is getting stronger." An eerie voice said Tors looked around her uselessly trying to find the body of the voice when she remembered whom the voice belonged to.  
  
"No, no way your not suppose to be a demon you jackass, SHOW YOURSELF!" Tor looked around as she was thrown to the ground slashing her daggers in every or any possible way.  
  
"Tsk, tsk is that any way to treat your father? Nonetheless, I see you got my message my dear, good I'm going for Patricia next although it won't be as painful I would still like to she her sweat and cry. Good times, good times yes now like I was saying come give your father a proper hello!" Tor ran for the temple only to be thrown in the lake not able to come up for air she got a shot of energy seeing the manly figure for the first time. She kicked his ankles from underneath him giving her enough time to get out of the lake, grab her knives, and point them at him. He jumped pushing her down on the hard ground she heard a few of her ribs crack just when they had finished mending with the force of him beating the life out of her on top of her small frame.  
  
"Hiei did you feel that?" Kurama asked looking out the window Pats screamed holding her rib cage, "It's Tor something's wrong with her!"  
  
'Babe, BABE you okay?! Talk to me Tor, talk to me!!!' Pats frantically tried to contact Tora from her mind and thankfully it worked.  
  
'Pats he's back, I'm at the lake help I can't hold him much longer! Ah shit, shit, shit!' Tora screamed in her mind Pats held her temples from the powerful bawl, dizziness came from the feeling of Tor's wounds as Hiei grabbed her waist to steady her and continued walking.  
  
'Hold on we're almost there!' Pats searched around Hiei staring at her with a knowing gaze.  
  
"She's at the lake, Kurama!" Yelled Hiei and Pats in unison both worried for the young female demons life.  
  
"Hiei she's in a lot of pain we have to hurry!" Pats frantically stated grabbing his arm.  
  
Tor was pinned up against the tree half unconscious her father ripped her shirt to shreds, and cut her stomach just to hear her scream she winced at the act but didn't utter a word. His hands went to her bra afterwards going to snip it off but a thorny whip caught his wrist causing the old man to yelp in surprise.  
  
"Let her go NOW!" Kurama yelled eyes flashing amber in power and hatred ready to attack; if the phrase looks could kill the old man would have died long ago. He looked over to see Tora pinned to the tree by the man's other free hand partly lifeless blood and bruises marred her soft-paled skin.  
  
"Oh look Torina it's your love I assume you told him your dream and he told you his identity. Too bad, I was going to enjoy having my daughter and her friend stay with me and my son." Tor looked up and spit in his face obviously her senses were still functioning. Her father chuckled and slapped her letting her fall to the ground unable to move, with that she coughed and spit out blood.  
  
"Remember I have ways of discipline you know all of them by heart however, if you're nice I'll let your friend come over and Kent and I will give you both a little treat like the good old days. Awe Patricia, wasn't that a day to remember?" Tora's eyes widened she heard Kurama and Hiei growl her too remembering the memory of the rape she quickly kicked him in the groin and put her knee to his throat not even Hiei saw it.  
  
"Fuck you, you fucking dirt bag this is for mom!" Tora yelled as she stabbed her father in the heart leaving the blade there she didn't shed one tear but her body was crying from the deep wounds and blood lost. Kurama helped her up and carried her bridle style, "Kurama I can walk you know."  
  
"No you can't, I'm sorry we didn't get here sooner." He spoke softly to her trying to get her to forget about everything her father put her through.  
  
"It's not your fault it's mine I should have waited for you, I'm the one who should be sorry." Tora looked away not noticing the temple entrance or an apprehensive Yukina come up to them tears welled up in her eyes as Kurama set Tors down on the temple floor.  
  
"What the heck happened sister? Are you okay? Here let me heal you." Yukina rapidity spoke healing her sister back to health, her tear gems falling to the ground. (AN: No Yukina and Tors are not sisters but they feel like they are because Hiei is their brother and they feel like they are related. Yes Hiei told his sister that they're related in this story.)  
  
"Oh Yukina don't waste your tears for me I'm not worth it, please stop crying Kina." Tors sat up once healed rubbing Kina's back softly letting her 'sister' cry on her shoulder tear gems littering floor. "Kina please your going to lose all your energy over me and I'm fine." Tora smiled reassuringly they both got up picking up the gems and placing them in a basket that was by the door.  
  
"Wait, I want to give you and Pats these they symbolize all your pain and suffering." Yukina shed one last gem and it fell in the basket she grinned "What are we to do with all these tear gems Tora?"  
  
"Kina you tell me because I have no idea. Thank you for the gems they're beautiful, sister." Tor smiled, grabbed the basket, and opened the door the gang was outside they all glanced at the basket full of gems, their eyes wide.  
  
"Yukina my love did you cry all those tears? Did she make you do it?" Kuwabara glared at Tor her face held no emotion while looking at him. "What did you do to my Yukina?!"  
  
"Listen baka, I respect my sister way to much to curse in front of her so I won't but if you say one more time she's yours, you and me are going to have some problems, got it? Or should I tell her what happened when we first met?" Hiei smirked at the threat but analyzed Tors voice it was angered she didn't need this right now and they all knew it, hell Yukina crying was making her even more agitated but if Kuwabara said something it was going to make her snap.  
  
"Why do you even call her your sister when she not! She's nothing like you she would never make her own sister cry, she would never sell herself, and she's not a slut!" That set off everybody but Tor appeared calm Kurama, Hiei, Pats, Yusuke, and even Yukina seemed furious.  
  
"Listen you fucking baka never and I mean NEVER speak about my sister that way or I'll slit your throat while your sleeping!" Everyone looked over at Yukina as she shouted the warning stepping next to Tora and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. (AN: O.O Scary moment.) Hiei was grinning broadly now next to Pats as he wrapped his arms around her waist sitting down with her.  
  
"What is this beat on Tora day?" Pats got up shoving Kuwabara to the floor and sat on Hiei again he was having the time on his life watching.  
  
"But Yukina my lo..." Yukina looked sharply at him he went outside and Tor faced her 'sister' not sure whether she should be grinning or frowning, she chose frowning.  
  
"You didn't have to do that, I'm sorry I screwed up your relationship Kina." Yukina giggled and hugged Tora telling her that he'd come around and that Kuwabara and her did NOT have a relationship, which made Hiei actually smile. (AN: It's the apocalypse! Okay sorry, I'm going to stop now.)  
  
"I'll start making dinner Koenma said he'll be here at seven and it is already six he said he wanted to talk to you guys about some mission." Yukina smiled and left the room to make dinner.  
  
Tor handed Pats the tear stone that Yukina gave them and she looked at Tor confused, "Kina said that she cried for all of our pain the gems represent it." She quickly explained Pats smiled and went to get some string from her book bag.  
  
"Here babe give it and I'll thread it." Tor gave Pats the gems and in ten minutes it was on black and silver threads around Tors neck.  
  
"Thanks hun, well I'm going to take a shower if you need me just yell." Tor walked into her bathroom and took a quick shower. When she was finished she walked out with a towel on and Kurama was there wet wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. She turned around facing the door forehead leaning on it she could feel Kurama's eyes bore into her back as she blushed furiously and heard him chuckle.  
  
"It's okay you can look I'm wearing a towel." She turned around timidly a faint blush still gracing her cheeks he looked at her smiling.  
  
'Oh Kami she so beautiful I would give anything to take her as mine!'  
  
She stopped where she was looking at him with utter shock 'He wants me!'  
  
'So do it baka look at her she's perfect and strong, a good female to settle down with and have pups.' A voice stormed into Kurama's head known as Youko.  
  
'Get out of my head Youko, she doesn't want me.' Kurama yelled at Youko he heard the fox chuckle.  
  
'You want to hug her, you want to kiss her, you want to love her, you want fuck her...' Youko's annoying song was interrupted by Kurama's shout.  
  
'YOUKO!!!!!!!' The demon was having fun harassing the poor boy so he left with one last statement.  
  
'You have to be crazy not to see she's in love with you, dumbass!' Youko finally left, leaving Kurama to think of that possibility he snapped out of his trance realizing that Tora was there.  
  
"Are you okay, Tor?" She nodded her head her vocal cords seemed to stop as for her other body movements they worked just fine and she silently thanked Kami for it. 'I wonder who Youko is, but I love him for telling Kurama to tell me he likes me! I hope he tells me that he likes me soon or even at all. Speak you baka speak say sorry at least!'  
  
"Sorry I kind of zoned out there for the moment." She heard him snigger and a blush stained her cheeks once again she grabbed all her clothes and headed to the bathroom.  
  
"It's alright I did too, are you sure your okay though?" She turned to look at him when she did her body went into his arms holding her tightly her arms went limp at her sides but she didn't struggle. 'Will you be my girlfriend, no Tors your sexy body entices me will you be my girlfriend, no I want you under me moaning my name day and night from the pleasure I want to cause you. Well, here goes nothing!' "Tors I've liked you for a long time and I was wondering how to ask you if you'd be my girlfriend?" Kurama asked with hopeful eyes his cheeks reddening.  
  
"Yes, Kurama I'll be you girlfriend and maybe one day I'll be under you moaning your name day and night from the pleasure you cause me." She said the last part laughing so hard she had to lean on the door for support, Kurama turning so red that it was impossible to tell the difference between his hair and his face.  
  
"You...you can hear my thoughts?!" Kurama stuttered very embarrassed sitting on the bed Tors joined him.  
  
"When Pats and I got our apartment we became blood sisters I happened to get some of her powers and she got some of mine." She got an idea and laid down Kurama watching her carefully she motioned for him to get closer and he did she took his arm and pulled his body on top of hers grinning madly she looked into his eyes. "Oh... Kurama" She moaned making him redder if possible he then got one of his own ideas he grinded into her she was shocked but kept her face grinning she moaned out his name once more.  
  
"Tors, Kurama hurry up Koenma's and Botan are here you could do that later!" Yusuke hollered earning a smack from everyone except Yukina who was in the other room, and Kuwabara and Koenma who snickered.  
  
"Hn, shut up baka!" Pat and Hiei yelled at the same time looking at Yusuke and back at each other they just sat down near the window sill while everyone looked at them confused.  
  
"Sis, I think you've been spending a little to much time with Hiei." She just smirked replying in a seductive voice in Hiei's ear when no one was paying attention, "But I haven't complained once in bed or out." Hiei smirked desire filled every feature he didn't care anymore who knew his feelings all he knew is that he wanted this onna.  
  
"Sorry we were cleaning up our bedroom." Tors smiled as everyone lifted an eyebrow she stopped and looked at Kurama's hand and hers, which were entwined, "By the way, did I mention that Kurama and I are a couple?"  
  
"Oh really, congrats you guys look so cute together!" Botan happily squealed as she gave them both a hug.  
  
"It's about time kitsune, sister he has liked you ever since he saw your picture he couldn't stop drooling. Just don't hurt her and I won't kill you." Hiei grinned at Kurama's embarrassment Tors just gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.  
  
"Ditto for doggy demon over there." Pats smiled innocently and Tors decided it was her turn to crack a few tricks that were up her sleeve.  
  
"Well, when are you two going to learn to take you own advice?" Pats and Hiei smirked and kissed each other showing them what frenching was all about Hiei hands rubbing Pat's back lifting her shirt up once in awhile and brushing her skin with his fingertips sending chills up her spine.  
  
He smirked against her lips and pulled her into his lap still frenching when they heard Yusuke scream heatedly, "HIEI STOP, THAT'S MY LITTLE SISTER DUDE AT LEAST WAIT TILL I'M OUT OF THE ROOM TO PROVE A POINT LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Oh please detective you've done worse things then frenching with Keiko." Hiei watched Pats for a moment all she did was rest her head on his shoulder ready to listen to Koenma.  
  
"Well, you took long enough!" Stated Tora winking at Pats she coughed and smiled.  
  
"Yo we're going to kick both of your asses for touching our girlfriends you know we had dibs on them when we saw their pictures and fair is fair dudes, sorry." Chris stated reaching to pull Pats out of Hiei's hold she growled causing Chris to back off.  
  
"You can't let her treat you like shit show her who's boss!" Scott yelled at the frightened boy he tried again to almost get beaten by Hiei whose hold became quite strong. "No you baka like this!" Scott turned to look at Tors she rolled her eyes at his stupidity in reality she pitied him but now was not the time for pity. He reached over to grab her when he felt something lift him up his feet in a very uncomfortable position. Kurama stood there holding up the annoying ningen and throwing him to the other side of the room.  
  
"Don't touch her or I'll have to kill you and trust me it will be worth the trip to hell afterwards got that?!" Kurama shouted sounding deadly serious Scott backed away even though the kitsune stung his pride he was not stupid to get in trouble with him.  
  
"Dinner!" Yukina yelled everyone got up and went to the dinning room after they ate a wonderful meal of rice balls and teriyaki chicken they went back into the living room to discuss the future lives of Pats and Tors.  
  
I want to explain a few things:  
  
The man that attacked Tora was her adoptive father who raped Pats and he's some kind of demon.

It may not be true but when mixed demons transform for the first time it's painful in this story however it is.

Yukina is still the sweet girl in this story but she has to have some kind of a backbone I just helped structure it.

Yukina will stand up for Tora, Hiei, and Pats when needed and only curses when she is really angry.

Hiei and Pats are officially boyfriend and girlfriend as well as Kurama and Tors.  
  
ROCK ON!  
  
LATER YA'LL!


	6. Meeting Genkai

Hey you guys I hope you enjoy this chapter this is dedicated to all those Hiei fans out there!  
  
Disclaimer: It is in chapter 1 so look it up!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
Thank you:  
  
Lady Akuma: Thank you and your welcomed it felt so gooood to see someone like Scott suffer now I feel all tingly inside anyway thank you again for reviewing. It's nice to know that SOMEONE IS NICE ENOUGH TO REVIEW. {cough, cough} Oh why do I even bother?! -.-" You're really great Lady Akuma, thank you.  
  
I REALLY hope that all you check out **_my NEW Inu/Kag fic: My Inuyasha!  
_**  
Chapter 6: Meeting Genkai

IT'S STORY TIME!  
  
Nobody's Pov  
  
"Okay down to business, girls I want to make you permanently a part of the Urameshi team that means you go on missions, tournaments, and anywhere else I tell you to go. You will get shelter, food, and a paycheck as well. Will you accept?" Koenma prayed to Kami that they did, they really need them! The girls looked around the room for objections even Kuwabara thought of it as a good idea so they nodded. "Thank Kami, there is a tournament coming up called the Death Tournament and it's almost the same as the Dark Tournament except harder and the boat ride is a week long including death tournaments that'll last a week hence the name. I want you all to go including the ladies and another fighter; the event needs seven members per team so get along however, if you get the crystal you may leave. Chris and Scott will not be going instead they're going to be doing a few missions here. In the tournament I believe a team has the Crystal of Destruction they're called Team Kejor your mission is to retrieve the crystal by killing them in the tournament. I want you boys to look out for the girls they are going to be the only females there so keep a watchful eye at all times. You start training tomorrow I'm letting Genkai come back to help you ALL, be prepared it starts in three months. Okay, see you."  
  
"Do you guys think that we should I mean we are going to be the only females in the whole tournament, I mean who do you think the demons will go after you guys or us?" Pats asked sarcastically sitting up rubbing her eyes, "Good night you guys see you tomorrow."  
  
"Hn, I'll go with you" Hiei got up and walked to Pat's room they both froze when they heard Chris comment on them.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid with my girl Hiei!" Chris yelled Hiei saw Pats tense he immediately wanted to kill Chris for his idiocy; anger boiled in him glaring at the ningen, he saw Pats go inside her room not even commenting on what just happened.  
  
"When she's your girl we'll talk till then don't get in my way or I'll have to kill you." Hiei walked to Pat's room and slid in Chris stood there not able to speak fear written on his face.  
  
"Yeah I'm going to sleep too, see ya guys." Tor walked to her room as well; Kurama bided the boys' goodnight and went to join her.  
  
"Don't make me kill you tomorrow Kurama." Scott said a sly grin on his face both demons turned around to face the annoying human.  
  
"What are you blabbing on about Scott?" The fox demon asked looking at Scott his face showing annoyance.  
  
"If you touch her, your ass is mine tomorrow. Today I need all the beauty sleep I can get so I can be as desirable and prefect as always or I'll end up like you ugly and grouchy." Scott put his feet on the coffee table which adorned the center of the room sticking his nose in the air.  
  
"If you're so desirable then how come I would rather have him more then you, to be honest you well, you sicken me." Tor said shrugging her shoulders and went upstairs taking a smirking Kurama with her.  
  
"Hahahaha, night Urameshi." Kuwabara got up and walked out Scott and Chris followed scorns adorned their faces leaving Yusuke to his thoughts 'I wonder if putting my sister and friend in all this danger is really such a good idea, but I guess they're already in trouble this is just speeding up the process, right?'  
  
"Get up you filthy worms I want you down here NOW!" The whole group came out fifteen minutes after that wake up call dressed and ready. "Well, are these the new girls there pretty that's definitely to their advantage, it makes a good distraction. Okay which one's Tor and which one's Pats and tell me your demon form." Genkai asked already liking these girls feeling potential and thinking of teaching them to master their physic ability it will be hard only having three months but worth it.  
  
"I'm Tor and I'm a Seer, Dog Demon, and Fire demon." Tor bowed her head as a sign of respect Genkai smiled at the gesture. 'I like this one already!'  
  
"I'm Pats I'm a Seer, Immortal Sorceress, and half human." Pats also bowed her head Genkai looked at the two a smile imbedded on her face. 'I take it back I don't like them I LOVE them!'  
  
"Hey old hag, what's happening in Reikai?" Yusuke asked in his usual cheery cocky voice, grinning at the old woman.  
  
"Shut up dimwit, you should be more like them and show respect!" Genkai shook her head in disappointment and looked at the girls "You two come with me and you guys train outside."  
  
"But Genkai it's raining!" Whined Kuwabara, Genkai pointed to the door and they left leaving the two girls with her.  
  
"Okay focus your spirit energy to your katana Pats and yours to your daggers Tor and scream your attack once ready." Genkai said calmly going to their first lesson. In the middle of focusing they both turned into their demon self, Pats felt the change and opened her eyes to see her long navy claws she screamed and ran toward the mirror in the training room. Pats saw herself with long wavy black hair beneath her ass, navy colored eyes, and black and silver stripes under her eyes.  
  
"Good your energy is focused, well done now focus your energy into your blades and unleash it!" Genkai said excitedly 'Very nice, quick learners and nice upper body strength I'm impressed.'  
  
"Bloody Blades!" Tors screamed her daggers turning red with spirit energy as well as her eyes.  
  
"Spirit Katana!" Pats yelled at the same time her bladed turning dark blue her eyes changing brighter as well. Charging towards one another they blocked perfectly using different methods of attack and various powers attacking one another faster and faster.  
  
"Fire Daggers!" Tora's daggers lit up with fire and spirit energy throwing fire around Pats making it impossible for her to escape.  
  
"Black Shield!" Pats blocked the fire using one of her own special moves attacking at the opportune moment only to get gashes in her stomach and fall to the floor by Tors Death Glare.  
  
'Holy Shit their ready to go now if they wanted to, their fighting abilities are great but their mental abilities still need work though.' Genkai smiled and motioned them to sit next to her, they did, and she put out two eggs in front of them.  
  
"Now I want you to concentrate on the object in front of you and imagine lifting it up, throwing it against something hard, or attacking the person or object mentally this will teach you telepathy and help you unleash your ability of telekinesis. Once you have mastered these things we will get into better shape not that you need it but that's what I usually do and the guys will join us then. Ready girls, go!" Genkai watched the girls close their eyes in concentration easily lifting the eggs up they opened their eyes grinning. Both of them squinted and threw an arm towards the wall where the egg smashed roughly and Genkai applauded, "Well done, now do you think you're up for telepathy this will wear you out?" Genkai went to grab two eggs the girls simply nodded already mentally tired but refused to end there.  
  
"All we have to do is focus on entering the egg and breaking it, right?" Pats asked a little unsure if she was ready, she hadn't done this in awhile. She and Tor had been practicing both telepathy and telekinesis at an old shrine a few months back with the help of a very good teacher but they got into some trouble and had to leave.  
  
"Yes that's why I picked an egg because it breaks the easiest. You also get to learn how to break down guard walls from thoughts and memories, to communicate, and to read peoples minds whenever you want." Genkai said smiling Tor grinned at the happiness of the old woman.  
  
"Genkai I don't mean to be a bother but we already know how to read peoples minds and we have a sort of connection between us allowing us to see, hear, talk, or feel what the other is doing." Genkai's grin widened warmly showing her yellow teeth at Tora's statement.  
  
"Great, now all I have to do is teach you to break down guard walls and to communicate with people with out this gift of ours. Ready and concentrate." Genkai said looking at both girls in the dimly lit temple.

Laughter erupted in the training room listing to Yusuke and Kuwabara scream about hearing voices in their head. Pats then decided she wanted payback for Hiei breaking down her guard walls, once Genkai explained a little more about breaking down guard walls she went straight to Hiei's. She went in search of his memories focusing on breaking the walls to let her in, they did however; unlike him she was careful not to disturb him in the present.

Ohhh corny cliffy what now?! Reviewing is a good idea!  
  
**_Check out my NEW Inuyasha and Kagome fic: My Inuyasha!_**

Things to explain or for me to tell you:  
  
Onna is woman in Japanese.

Hiei seems a little out of character and I'm sorry but for him to be  
mean and always annoyed isn't really much fun to work with.

I'm also aware that I haven't put Tors and Hiei fighting in the story  
like the way she was thinking but just pretend that they do.

ROCK ON!  
  
LATER YA'LL!


	7. Hiei's Memories

Hey you guys this chapter is filled with Hiei and Pats fluffy goodness so enjoy! Just so you know that I'm making the chapters shorter because NO ONE except Lady Akuma reviews so yeah!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Yu Yu Hakasho

'thinking'

"talking"

Chapter 7: Hiei's memories

**Hiei's Memories **

"Aunt Thila, why are we on this mountain?" A little boy asked no older then four with spiky black hair and a white starburst that defied gravity with soft red eyes. _'This must be Hiei.'_ Pats thought watching the scene in front of her.

"Well young one this is um... your mother's favorite spot so I wanted to take you to it!" Thila hastily said earning a happy look from the young and naïve Hiei.

"Okay" Hiei looked around but before he knew it he was thrown off Ice World.

"Goodbye, Forbidden Child." Those were last words he heard before he hit the ground everyone of his bones broken or twisted. He cried not being able to get up thinking he was going to die when his world went black. _'Oh dear Kami...' _Pats thought her mind now quickly skimming through his memories.

He was raised by a band of thieves that raped him for fun she was near tears and in shock. In another he was a better fighter than they were, and they feared him. He left and roamed for years, finally meeting Kurama and Yusuke. She found a few memories that interest her a great deal the one where he got his Jagan to look for his kidnapped half-sister Yukina, the one where he found out Tora was his sister and the fear in him of not being good enough to be both his sister's brother hoping that they would not be disappointed with him they were all the family he had, and the happiness in him when they shared their first kiss this one she replayed to herself.

"Hey Onna what are you doing in that tree?" Hiei asked Pats frowned at the name and he saw her all of a sudden feeling bad, he sat next to her on the branch watching her carefully. _'Wow, REALLY?!' _Pats currently thought excitedly.

"I climb trees to think Hiei and that's what I'm doing while Tora is getting healed by Yukina." Pats calmly affirmed leaning her head on the bark of the tree with one leg hanging off the high branch.

"Onn... Pats are you okay?" Hiei inquired softly ready to listen to whatever she had to say patiently.

"Yes, I'm fine Hiei thank you." Hiei could tell Pats was lying wanting to get the truth and make her feel better was the most important thing to him now. She could hear his mind say 'Stupid ningen emotions.'

"You're a bad lair." Hiei stated emotionless she turned to him and smirked she knew he could just read her mind so she decided to tell him.

"Tora's father I guess, I felt vulnerable and violated and dirty." Pats said distressed was clearly in her eyes focusing on the clouds. Hiei felt his jaw clench as anger overtook him and he suddenly wanted to comfort her and protect her for the rest of their lives. _'Awe, that's so sweet.'_ She thought slightly blushing while watching the scene in front of her.

"Listen to me Pats you never have to worry about men doing that to you again I'll make sure of it. You're too important to all of us to lose you... especially me." Hiei said last part quietly more to himself then to her but she heard it.

"Really?" They looked into each other's eyes faces drawing closer.

"Really." Hiei breathed capturing her lips with his; he licked her bottom lip his tongue begging for entrance and his request was happily granted. He tasted every part of her as his hands made their way down to rest on her hips while hers drew invisible circles on his smooth hot neck. They broke apart for air and decided to go downstairs to see how Tora was doing.

**End of Hiei's Memories **

Pats drew in a sharp breath finally back into reality Tor still in a memory everyone was there looking at them both. Genkai embraced the girl when Tors finally snapped back rubbing her face, "Hahaha, Koenma's mother used to call him Fuzzy Wuzzy Bear, hahaha!"

The whole room erupted with laughter Genkai hugged Tora as well congratulating both of them. "Well done, your minds are strengthened a great deal from these exercises; tomorrow we get up and scrub all the temple floors. By the way Pats, we know whose mind Tors went into but how about you?" Genkai asked the dark eyed girl curiously.

"..." Pats answered in silence all of them looking at her but the only person who knew was Tora which looked at Hiei's life near tears.

"Tors, are you alright?" Kurama asked kneeling next to her, she stayed silent skimming through Hiei's life carefully and finished with a sharp breath surprisingly Hiei didn't notice anything.

"Wh...what?" Tor looked up at Kurama he watched her carefully as if trying to see through her soul.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern clearly written in his features she nodded slowly.

"Pats, will you please come with me for a second?" Tora asked nicely pulling Pats up the girl groaned and fell to her knees now extremely pale. "Pats, Pats, PATS?!"

"I'm okay chill hon. A little scratch like that isn't enough to knock me out." Pats said getting up Hiei held on to her waist to steady her she weakly smirked and walked out with Tor.

"There's something wrong with them, it must have been something Pats saw and Tor probably saw it too that's why they're shaky." Kurama said looking at Hiei he nodded and they went to find the girls.

"Maybe Scott and I should talk to them." Chris said pointing to the room the girls had entered only moments before the demons shook their heads in disgust.

"Why out of the all the lives you had to see his?!" Tor asked pacing the living room trying to keep her emotions in check. It was hard to see her brother in so much pain for so long and in reality sure they fought but she loved him dearly.

"Call it payback for us, but then I saw his life the pain and it hurt to see someone I love go through that." Pats said head in her hands sitting on the couch. Tora stopped and looked at her with a shocked expression on her face.

"You love him?" She asked the pain filled girl she had known from the moment Pats and Hiei first met that Pats had a thing for her brother but for her admit it was something she thought she'd never hear.

"With all my heart just like you and Kurama, I just don't think he can love a half-ningen like me Tor. He acts like he wants nothing to do with ningens but I am one and then it's onna this and onna that I have a fucking name! I seriously don't know Tor I love him but there's part of me that tells me that I can't love him because he could NEVER love a ningen like me! Its hurts to love Tor think twice before you admit your love to Kurama it might kill you if you do." Pats said livid unaware of the two demons on the other side of the door. Hiei looked at Kurama pain like no other filled his ruby eyes he rubbed his temples trying to ease the headache that was forming.

'_How can she think that just because she's half-ningen I could never love her?! But she broke down my walls, how the hell did she do that without me noticing? Can I really be in love with her?' _Hiei asked himself confused and annoyed he knew he loved Pats but how to tell her was a different story. _'I'm a baka, I love her I just need to answer her questions and show her I love her.' _

"Pats that's not true Hiei does love you I saw when he first kissed you that was love he felt!" Tors insisted sitting down next to Pats rubbing her back kindly.

"No Tors, he can't love me look at me I'm pure human in appearance and I'm hideous as a demon oh Kami why do I always have to go after the impossible!" Pats stood up changing to her human appearance a frown imbedded on her face.

"Don't be stupid you're a beautiful demon and so what if your half-human?! I have a human appearance too, and Hiei still loves me!" Yelled Tora at the doubtful girl standing tears welled up in her eyes.

"Tor, he's supposed to love you you're his little sister I'm just a stupid half-ningen to him." Her words hurt Hiei more than a stab in the chest if he didn't fix this now then it would eventually kill them both.

"That statement was fucking retarded, yeah Hiei's my brother and he loves me but so was Kent and he RAPED me!" Tora was still in her demon form her spirit energy rising dangerously as her eyes turned blood red.

"Dinner!" Yukina called cheerfully the girls looked at each other and headed to the door they stopped and found two auras suddenly present and relaxed when they found it to be Kurama and Hiei. Pats was emotionless but was also nervous that Hiei had heard her when she opened the door she looked at the ground the whole time. She didn't say a word during dinner except a thank you when something was passed to her.

"Well good night, all of you better get some sleep tomorrow you have a busy day of training." Genkai smiled at all of the gangs frowns she looked over at Pats her head still bowed looking at the floor her face emotionless. "Dimwit if you keep your head in that position long enough you won't be able to look up again." Pats looked up to see Genkai smiling warmly at her she returned the smile with one of her forced grins and went her room. The rest of them did the same; a chorus of good nights was heard including the sound of doors closing.

"You know if you keep staying in that tree your going to catch pneumonia." Hiei said jumping onto the branch Pats was on noticing she had changed into a white tank top and sweats and showered. _'Oh Kami is she beautiful_._'_

"Great, thanks for the info." Pats replied sarcastically looking and the moon's magnificence. She glanced at him for a moment he was shirtless and was slightly wet from his bath she had heard the statement in his head but she refused to believe it. Hiei moved so he was right next to her, his head turned towards the moon but his eyes focused on one thing, her. She turned her head expecting him to avert his stare elsewhere but he didn't. Pat's face showed no emotion her eyes were a different story showing him exactly what she felt, heart ache. Her dark orbs burned through his crimson ones trying to pull away from Hiei gaze. She finally realized couldn't leaving an open portal to her soul. As minutes passed it seemed to get colder and she shivered causing him to get closer.

"Are you cold?" Hiei asked getting nearer until his face was mere centimeters away for hers; she nodded her head her heartbeat pounding in her ears as she felt a pair of arms encircle her waist and pull her closer to Hiei's body. "I heard the conversation you had with Tor your wrong you know."

"Why am I wrong?" Pats asked the conversation replaying in her head over and over again.

"I can love ningens but I choose not to." Hiei said looking at Pats tears welled up in her eyes once more but she'd be damned if they fell. She tried to get out of his hold but he held on tighter hooking his fingers under her chin and bringing it up to look into her eyes.

"Hiei no, please." Pats went to move averting her stare somewhere else feeling nausea all of a sudden, but he wouldn't let her if anything he wanted to tell her how much he loved her before he backed out.

"Pats I choose not to love a ningen because, I love you." Pats went wide eyed too shocked to speak and her heart caught in her throat.

Hiei smirked at her reaction and leaned down to kiss her. She gasped at his touch it was different then the first time they kissed it was demanding with want and... love. He took the opportunity of her astonishment to deepen the kiss his tongue exploring every inch memorizing every detail as they broke apart for air both of their eyes opening slowly.

"Wow." Pats replied surprised Hiei smirked once again bringing her onto his lap and kissing her neck. "Hiei not that this isn't great but we should get to bed unlike you I'm half-ningen and need the rest for tomorrow." Pats said starting to climbing down the tree to her room when she felt Hiei grab her and jump into the window setting her carefully onto the bed.

"Sleep." Hiei demanded wrapping his arms around Pat's small frame bringing her as close as possible and falling asleep to the rhythm of the others heartbeat.

I loved that, I'm all for sappy love stories! Anyway, I hope you R&R this time and I hoped all you Hiei fans liked that one.

Things to explain or for me to tell you:

Sorry I know practically nothing of Hiei's life so please bear with me however, I do know that Hiei was thrown off the Ice World when he was only a few days old but I like it this way better sorry if the details aren't perfect.

****

**ROCK ON! **

**LATER YA'LL! **


	8. Demon heat is a bitch for your sister

I hope you like this story so far I know I do!

Disclaimer: Look it up!

"talking"

'_thinking'_

Chapter 8: Demon heats a bitch for your sister.

STORY TIME!

"I said that, I have to get a new bucket of water I'll be right back." She picked up the water but Kurama seized her arm and brought her onto his lap. "Kurama please, let me go." Tor said weakly trying to get up Kurama kissing her neck shook his head running his teeth over her hot flesh.

"Why I'm having fun, all I want to know is what you told her." His eyes contained specks of amber, yearning screamed in his eyes. _'Oh boy, please tell me he's not going through heat PLEASE!' _Tor thought anxiously he was sucking on her neck and she enjoyed it but it had to stop before it got to out of hand.

"Kurama stop, please." She was trying to stay calm her voice wavering nervously.

"Will you tell me what you said?" Kurama was now on top of her pinning her to the wet wooden floor his legs straddling her hips.

"Fine I told her I don't know, and I wasn't sure if you loved me or if you wanted to go that far. I told her that it was your choice and I would not interfere with your choices so there." She looked into his eyes they held desire like no other he lowered his head and their lips met gently.

"I love you." Kurama breathed his lips still on hers he kissed her for all he was worth long and hard for some reason he felt she completed him. She grinned against his lips his tongue, which was desperately trying to explore her mouth, and she let it. His warm tongue was driving her crazy with lust as he stroked her inner cheek she felt him harden against her thigh driving her insane with desire.

"You know you're supposed to be cleaning the floor with your brushes not your bodies." Genkai chuckled at the flushed demons getting to their knees to scrub the dingy floor.

"Looks like a certain fox's going through heat, neh Kurama?" Yusuke chuckled at the red kitsune.

"Yusuke I don't believe that I hurt you two this morning for trying to drown us I guess now that I remembered it's time I get to it, neh?" Tor smiled sweetly at the terrified boy he just backed off and Kurama smiled.

"Love, I believe the boy is frightened enough from Hiei's threat you don't need to add." Kurama said pecking Tor's lips in the process.

"Nice job, well we're going to start a tournament right here and I get to pick who goes first ready, Yusuke and Tor." Genkai pointed to the clearing and gave a signal to start fighting. They started with their fists when Yusuke attempted to do Spirit Gun Tor picked up the boy using her mind and slammed him into a tree were he fell unconscious. She picked him up again and walked towards Genkai all of them wide eyed except for the old woman and Pats. "Good, Hiei your next." Hiei and Tor nodded at each other and started to fight both skillful and graceful. They were flashes of movement screaming attacks and they abruptly stopped blades to each other's throats in a draw.

"Wow Tora's really good the only person I know that can tie with Hiei is Kurama and even that takes awhile." Kuwabara said in amazement as the siblings headed towards the field with smirks on their faces.

"Wonderful, now Kuwabara and Kurama go." Genkai said, after everyone went they all went back into the temple exhausted and ate dinner.

"Goodnight you guys." Tors said holding Kurama's hand and walking to her room cheerfully.

"Night babe, don't let the bedbugs bite or Kurama which ever one comes first." Pats winked at her nervous friend.

'_Babe, are you okay?' _ Pats asked Tors mentally, worried if she wasn't telling her something important.

'I think Kurama is going though demon heat I mean he has all the signs and you heard what Yusuke said it makes sense.' Tor was frightened and Pats could tell; connection or not.

'_Are you afraid that he'll take you against your will, or are you afraid you'll let him take you willingly?' _Pats asked she felt all of the confusion and frustration of her friend.

'_To be honest, both.' _Tor answered exactly what Pats was afraid of, the truth.

'_Are you ready to give yourself to him?' _Pats was not only trying to calm her friend but herself too.

'_No, I'm not.'_ She smiled inwardly at her friend's common sense.

'_Good you haven't lost it then, just keep telling yourself that and if you need anything just call.' _ A sigh of relief came from Pats Hiei looked at her curiously she just smirked and said, "Demon heats a bitch for your sister."

"Hn, I bet you can't wait till your time comes." Hiei then went to take a shower, as did Pats.

Three months quickly passed and it was the night before the tournament the girls were asked to see Genkai in her room. "Well, you're definitely the fastest learners here so I want to give you both something." Genkai smiled and pulled out a box with three necklaces in it, one had a purple amethysts stone a fox and dog surrounded by fire engraved in the front, another was ebony in the front a fire surrounded a pentagram, and the last one was rose quarts with a woman on it and a group of symbols, the team's symbols.

"Wow, Genkai they're beautiful but we can't accept them." Tor said Pats nodded in agreement but Genkai took them out of the box anyway handing the amethyst to Tora and the ebony to Pats.

"Would you break an old woman's heart by not excepting a gift? I made these especially for us they give me the power to be a part of your connection and to expand it." The girls both embraced Genkai and attacked it next to Yukina's tear gem.

"Thank you, Genkai." The girls said in unison at their teacher whom in the past three months learned to love.

"I would also like to tell you something if we get back the crystal I'll get another chance at living." Genkai said happiness clearly in her voice she only showed the girls and Yukina her emotions it was like showing her trust, and the girls respected it highly.

"What do you mean 'we' are you the seventh fighter, Genkai?" Pats asked Genkai nodded her head.

"How are you going to disguise yourself?" Tor inquired politely.

"The same way you are through a mask and covering outfit." The girls looked at each other and to their clothes. "Koenma didn't tell you about the attire did he?" They shook their head annoyed.

"Damn that toddler!" Pats yelled irritated Genkai just smiled.

"Oh boy I think it's time we head for bed it's getting late." Tor walked out thanking Genkai one last time followed by Pats.

In the morning Koenma came with two duffle bags filled with clothes, "Ladies, put your suitcases away and change, you're taking these."

"Koenma is this really necessary I mean we know how to fight and this shows off our chest anyway." Tor said calmly finishing up her black eyeliner.

"Yes it is I'm only letting you two get away with make-up because you are only females but the mask goes on so shut up and put it on!" Koenma screamed already annoyed with the issue of disguising, the rule was there because he said it was.

"Fine, but if they find out we're girls we're taking the disguise off." Pats stated putting on the red and black mask with matching out fit that covered her head to toe.

"Ditto." Tora too was putting on an attire similar only it was green and black.

"Fine." Koenma said clearly wanting to get out of the room before the girls killed him they eventually finished, walking out to see the boys giving them odd glances.

"Don't ask us, ask the damn toddler." Pats said sitting down next to Hiei on the windowsill who was trying to find an opening to her outfit to feel her warm skin but there was none.

"Sorry Hiei, but there's no opening unless you open the zipper on my chest and I'm not ready for that." Pats leaned against the wood trying to get as far away from Hiei on the seat he noticed and brought her to lean against his chest.

"Okay take these they will keep us in touch with each other, the plan is to get on the boat, get to your room, and relax till your fight later on. As for the girls please be careful some demons have a very good sense of smell and they might notice you. By the way this is Cy your seventh fighter, so get along you are to call Tor Fire and Pats Katan till you are alone get it, good. I have a car outside for you so go." Koenma handed out necklaces, which were communicators and pointed outside to the hummer motioning the Urameshi team to leave.

"Ahhh, I'm just covered there has to be away out!" Pats franticly went unwrapping and unzipping Hiei trying to calm her down, but Koenma lied the zipper on their chest doesn't open the suit he must have put a spell on it because all that work wasn't functioning.

"Pats you should have told Koenma." Tora immediately took out the communicator and Koenma's face went on the screen, "Listen Koenma, Pats needs to breathe she can't be all covered up it gets her frenzied." Tor said Koenma sighed and told her to unwrap the hands of both of their suits once she did their hands were free and replaced with open fingered leather gloves to let at least their fingers breathe.

"Thanks Tor I owe you." Pats leaned against the seat happy her fingers were at least free but desperately wanted to get back into the room to take off the outfit from hell.

"Yo, we're here you guys." Kuwabara said getting out of the car and grabbing his luggage.

"All it needs is a banner that says welcome to hell gentlemen." Pats sarcastically said grabbing her black duffle bag.

"Well think about it this way its better then our house." Tor put the green duffle bag over her shoulder.

"Babe, anything's better then our house." Pats walked up the ramp after the guys with Tor right behind her.

"Room 299 is your room." A giant pink demon with six horns on his forehead said giving them the key. He grabbed Tor by the arm sniffing her neck and threw her to the floor, "Next." Kurama helped her up checking for injuries.

"Fire, are you alright?" The masked fighter nodded and left with the rest of the team to their rooms. This is the day hell really begins.

Well I hope you like it and are plumped for the tournament I know I am so R&R!

Things to know:

Fire is Tora's code name and Katan is Pats

The necklaces are my own invention and yes they are powerful.

The demon that grabbed Tor was trying to see if she was a female but didn't notice that she was.

Pats is Closter phobic

Hiei and Kurama admitted their love for Tora and Pats

Kurama is going to through heat and I making up the symptoms.


	9. The question, the wrist, and the first f...

Hey guys SO SOOOOORRRRRRYYYY I wasn't able to update till now, I just got me Dell, but here you go chapter 10!

**_WAIT READ THIS!_** I want to say first that I had a complaint that I wasn't giving enough Pats and Hiei fluff so if anyone suggest anything that would be prefect I decided I'm going to try to even out the story a bit and put some more Pats/Hiei.

Thanks for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Look it up!

Chapter 10: The question, the wrist, and the first fight

"talking"

'_thinking'_

STORY TIME!

Nobody's Pov

The team walked into their room looking over their fighting schedule and Tors left wrist was aching because she fell on it when the demon threw her. "Yes, I get to take off the suit, I get to take off the suit, I get to take off the suit!" Pats sang finally unwrapping the disgusting cloth revealing her navy tank top that said 'Can't touch this.' across her chest in bold white letters and her navy short shorts Hiei just smirked helping her take it off kissing her whenever he got the chance. Tors unwrapped her left hand and went to her right intense pain surging through the bone when she noticed Pats stopped singing. She looked over to see Pats holding her left wrist, 'Damn' was the only thing Tora could think of she was in trouble now. "Babe, give me your arm." Tor let Pats see her left arm she squeezed her wrist causing Tor to wince and the act. She helped her friend unwrap her outfit to show them a black halter-top that tied that her neck with black short shorts.

"It's okay, just like you said a little scratch isn't going to knock me down." Tors smiled trying to take her arm away, but Pats wouldn't let her.

"Tor, I think it's broken." Pats looked at her friend with concern and Kurama walked next to her looking at the female fire demon's arm.

"I think she's right, you can't fight with that." Kurama went and got ice out of their mini freezer placing it on her wrist she flinched at the coolness. "Why didn't you tell me that you were hurt when I asked?" Kurama picked up Tora setting her in a room with a full sized bed closing and locking the door as he lied down next to her.

"Because it's just a scratch and it'll heal in a few days I'll be fine just watch out for yourself." Tor said getting up Kurama reached to get Tor pulling her back into the bed, he was nipping at her neck gently brushing his fangs over the soft flesh.

"I love you, Tora I really do." Kurama kissed her chin and made his way to her mouth she parted her lips letting him gain full entrance to the hot moist mouth that he loved. "Will you be my mate?" Tora fell off the bed and hit her wrist in shock silently cursing at her stupidity in soreness. Kurama was at her side in a second looking her over she was lying on the floor cross-legged clutching her wrist. Kurama helped her back on the bed a worried look graced the kitsune's features. (AN: They are all in their demon forms.)

"What did you say?" Tor asked the kitsune that was resting next to her his arms encircled around her waist.

"I love you. Will you be my mate?" She looked at Kurama love in his eyes so strong she'd never seen it before.

"Are you sure this is what you want? I mean what you see here is what you get. Are you positively su..." Tors was cut short by Kurama's lips covering hers they needed their strength tonight though so he would have to wait.

"What's your answer?" Kurama gazed at Tors she just kissed him more intimately her tongue running over his fangs caressing his tongue with hers. "I want to hear a vocal answer, love." Kurama kissed Tors neck nibbling on the tender flesh where the collarbone ends and the shoulder begins where he would make her his, forever.

"Yes Kurama, I will be your mate." He went to bite the tender flesh when they heard Yuusuke calling them.

"Come on you guys stop kissing and hurry up so we can get to our fight it starts in fifteen minutes." Yuusuke forcefully knocked on the door annoying the hell out of both demons.

"Ugh, stupid fucking ninjas outfits." Tor got up and started to wrap her left arm Kurama helped her lifting her shirt to her bra line kissing every visible spot of skin on her stomach.

"You should wear your shirt up to there so you don't get hot that'll kill you." He smirked at her getting onto his knees and caressing her hot skin nibbling on every inch of her. He finished wrapping her up she just stood there Kurama kissed her, his hands possessively sliding from her sides to her ass.

"Kurama not that I don't want this but we have to go to the fight." Tora was nervous she had never let a guy go that far with her, when she was in control that is. Of course Kurama was different he wanted to make her his by marking her with the symbol of demon marriage, which was another thing entirely.

"I'll mark you tonight, then we can get to the fun part of mating just do me a favor and be careful with that arm of yours." Kurama smiled mischievously groping Tor's ass, she yelped in surprise playfully punching Kurama.

"About time let's go, wait come here Tor your mask's going to fall." Tora made her way over to Pats while she fixed the girl's mask.

'_What happened that you're so happy?' _Tor smile widened if possible but I was impossible to tell with the mask.

'_Kurama asked if I would become his mate and I said yes!' _Tor mentally screamed with joy.

'_Are you sure you're ready for this?' _Pats asked apprehensively.

'_This time I'm ready for it, I love him just like you love Hiei and I want this.' _Tors was so happy Pats could tell if she was in China with out the connection they shared.

'_So the kitsune finally asked you, neh?' _Genkai entered the conversation standing next to the two.

'_Yes.' _Tor stated simply but cheerfully.

'_Good I love to see you smile now it's time for the fire demon to ask the sorceress I wonder when that going to happen?' _Genkai asked them or Pats in reality.

'_Unlike my horny kitsune friend I'm in no rush.' _Pats was lying and they knew it she was uneasy that Hiei was never going to ask.

'_Don't be stupid of course he'll asked you just give him some time.' _Tor said and Genkai nodded the boys were up a head and in the ring the girls followed quietly.

"Hahaha... you expect us to fight them that's a joke!" A hideous one-eyed monster laughed, team Urameshi just stood their ground looking bored.

"Team Husi verse Team Cyclops verse Team Urameshi, let the fight begin!" The announcer yelled getting out of the ring to avoid injury.

"Six wolf demons from Team Husi are headed for the three ninjas from team Urameshi, however the rest of the team seems to be preoccupied with the other eight occupants in the ring." The three girls looked up at the sniffing demons they sneered getting closer all the girls jumped up and kicked them in the face.

"PATS, TORA, DUDE WATCH OUT THEIR GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" Kuwabara stupidly shouted all the occupants in the ring stopped fighting and looked at Tor and Pats they were breathing heavily from killing three wolf demons. One of them was to fast for Tora to see and ripped off her mask letting her long silver hair fall to her thighs and showing her silver ears with black tips on the top of her head along with the stripes. Pats took off her mask letting her pure black long hair fall and cold glare be seen to all.

"Yeah we're girls and I can't wait to see the look on your face when we kill you, oh wait you'll already be dead." Pats said glaring at the demons around them the demons went for the girls leaving the boys staring angrily at Kuwabara. The guys went in front of them trying to protect them from the demons, however the cunning females snuck out of the protecting circle and killed the demons that tried to slaughter them moments ago. Pats and Tor were hacking off heads and limbs ignoring the announcer's comments like they were in a bloody massacre. They didn't notice two very big and very putrid demons coming behind them they were knocked to the floor their weaponry slid away like on ice. The demons roughly straddled their hips spreading their legs open as they struggled to get free... but this time telekinesis didn't work on these giants. They were pinned to the ground by a three hundred pound ogre not being able to breathe and Pats thought of only thing she could do.

'_Hiei, HIEI?!' _Hiei looked around trying to find Pats but it wasn't working.

'_Pats where are you?!' _Hiei asked trying to find Pats thankfully the demons were not going after him.

'_Well funny thing happened, Tors and I were fighting and hahaha now we're about to get raped. We are under two very, very big creatures!' _He could tell Pats was slipping away into unconsciousness and her sarcasm wasn't helping her.

'_Hold on I'm coming, don't give up!' _Hiei went to look for the two girls and noticed that Kurama had gotten contacted too, most likely by Tor. Hiei prayed the girls were alright but for a strange reason he felt an intense pain. He loved Pats, yeah, but the pain of regret and longing felt like it was going to overtake him at any moment.

Hiei wanted HIS onna in his arms and whoever had her was going to be in world of hurt.

And _**that**_ was a promise.

Oh what's going to happen to the chicas (a.k.a girls) will they be alright!?!?!

Hiei is upset?

Kurama finally asked the BIG QUESTION?!

Is Kuwabara really THAT stupi... well let's just skip that question.

I can't wait to see what's going to happen next but if anyone wants to give me a suggestion for the Hiei and Pats that would be great. Hehe I have a bit of writer's block most likely from not having my computer but I hope it'll go away soon, hopefully really soon.

Goddess of the Elements


	10. What is going on?

1Disclaimer: It's in chapter 1 so look it up!  
  
"talking"  
  
'thinking'  
  
Chapter 3: What is going on?!

"Kurama, did Tor contact you?" Kurama nodded, they went across the ring seeing the girls trapped against the ogres trying to mentally get them off the ground trembling when they tried, but it didn't work. Kurama's rose whip hit one of the monsters over the head making it get off and lunge for them. Hiei sliced the other monster's back, it turning around to kill Hiei. Both boys were finishing up the last monsters, while Pats and Tora were getting up slowly summoning their weapons telekinetically. Once the boys had finished they carried the girls over their shoulders to their room hearing the announcer proclaim them the winners.

The four young demons finally made it to the room and the girls were out like a light. The guys placed them on the couches as Hiei and Kurama took off their ninja clothes. Tora woke up and kicked Kurama in the stomach he blocked grabbing her ankle and kissing her thigh lovingly. Pats too woke up but did nothing she knew they'd come she trusted them with her life.

"Okay, that was the second most frightening thing that's ever happened to me." Pats stated rubbing her face solemnly.

"What was the first, again?" Tor asked quietly Kurama motioned her to lie down in his lap and she did happily curling up into a ball letting Kurama rub her back when he was finished undoing her attire.

"The last time I went to your house." Pats said Hiei stopped unwrapping looking at her intensely, he kissed her his tongue parting her lips tasting something that was not hers and pulled away looking deadly.

"Did that demon kiss you?" Hiei asked a dangerous glint in his eyes Kurama looked at Tor.

"Why do you think I connected to you mentally I couldn't scream neither could Tor she had the one with horns that's why she has the cuts." Pats said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Out of the seven of us I'm the lucky one that gets the horns! Come on Pats let's clean up." Pats and Tors went to the bathroom leaving Kurama and Hiei to talk.

"That stupid baka ningen nearly killed my mate and my little sister!" Hiei screamed angrily kicking the couch's leg watching it break on contact.

"Your mate, Hiei?" Kurama asked interested suddenly, getting up from the broken furniture.

"I was going to asked her in a few days Kurama, what about you and my sister?" Hiei asked emotionless.

"I asked her today she said yes, but we were interrupted by Yusuke." Kurama growled the spirit detective's name. As if on cue the spirit detective, the baka, and the masked fighter walked into the room.

"Yo, how are my sis and Tor?" Yusuke asked looking around the room for the two demons.

"Fine, but you know that would never have happened if that baka didn't scream their names!" Hiei's eyes turn bright red once more making Kuwabara edgy.

"What did you want me to do let the demons kill them?!" Kuwabara said in his defense placing his hands on his hips.

"You could have called them Fire and Katan like Koenma told us to!" Yusuke yelled "Now what are we going to do every male demon will be after them?!" He started pacing the room rubbing his face like Pats when she's upset.

"Don't give it a second thought bro, it's our problem and we'll find out a solution you guys have enough stress on your shoulders to be worrying about little old us." Pats said leaning on the doorframe braiding her hair.

"As for Kuwabara, what's done is done and dwelling on the past isn't going to help the matter." Tor said wisdom in her features everyone nodded and Hiei 'Hned'.

"Listen if you guys need something call us we're going to stay in the other room with the masked dude, and we're going to give a lot more thought to what's going to happen to you guys because I refuse to see any members of my family killed!" Yusuke left with the other two slamming the door behind them.

The girls went back to the bathroom and twenty minutes later they walked in wet from showers the boys were damp from their showers in the other bathroom and the two couples when to their bedrooms.

"Now what happens? You haven't marked me, aren't you going to do that now?" Tora asked brushing back Kurama's long red hair, she was thankful that they were allowed to change into their human forms at night.

"Why don't we just sleep I know you're tired, love, just sleep you have nothing to prove." Kurama said resting his head on her chest as she continued to lightly brush his hair backwards his arms adoringly around her waist.

"I'm not trying to prove anything Kurama I just want to know what you want." Tor said calmly.

"Before I do anything I want you to be fully awake and ready that includes marking you." Kurama said tiredly her hand stopped and rested on his cheek.

"I am as awake as I'll ever be on this trip, so I'd take advantage while you can, I don't think you can wait till we get back." She said continuously stroking his cheek lovingly he grabbed her hand and kissed her palm.

"Are you sure you want this, love?" Kurama asked rubbing her stomach.

"Yes Kurama this is what I want." Tor said simply as he sat up kissing her neck making his way to the spot where he'd make her his.

"There's no going back after this you know that right?" He asked looking her in the eyes for doubt or fear he found none and turned into Yoko. "This'll hurt for a few seconds, okay?" She nodded her head; he bit down hard enough for the mark to permanently stay, and sucked the blood from the deep mark now she was his, forever. He was right it hurt but it was only for a little while he looked back up at Tor a grin on her face. He could finally take her and it was going to be tonight if she wasn't too drained. "Are you to tired to finish?" Kurama asked gently kissing her lips between every word and turned back to his human form.

"I'm all yours fox boy." Tor smiled at the lust in his eyes he had his boxers off faster then anything Tor ever saw before taking her shirt off and kissing every part, her shorts were soon followed including her undergarments. This was a night to be remembered.

Tor woke up in the hold of her mate feeling tired but energized at the same time she reached up to feel the mark that she was given. She went to get up but Kurama's hold was still strong, "I'm not falling for that again I know you're awake, kitsune." Kurama grinned and kissed her gingerly.

"How did you sleep?" She grinned reaching up to caress his cheek he kissed the back of her hand.

"Good, you?" He kissed her neck again nibbling on her earlobe.

"Do you even have to ask?" She giggled tiredly not feeling quite right. "Love, you're tired sleep and talk to me when you're more rested.

"Don't we have a fight today?" Kurama shook his head cuddling closer to Tors once he was fast asleep she woke up, showered, and dressed.

"You know it's not nice to leave your mate alone after your first mating experience." Kurama said the blanket around his waist showing his nicely built chest as she gave him one of her a million dollar smile.

"Did I tell you how fabulous you looked today because you look ripping!" Tor said backing away from the kitsune out the door to see Pats.

"I love you too." After that she had to go back and kiss him that was so sweet.

"I love you foxy." She walked out seeing Hiei and Pats making out on the sofa.

"Wait, I want to give something to you." Tora turned around to see Kurama get something in his bag it was a velvet box. "These were my mother's, she gave them to me the night she died and my father had given them to her and his father gave them to my grandmother; they're very old. She said to keep them safe till I found the right one to give them to. I believe she had a vision of us before she died because the last thing she said was, 'He has your eyes Yoko, he has your eyes.' Will you wear them?" Tor was stunned he really did love her not that she had not already known but that story proved it beyond belief. She nodded as he opened the box. It held a ring that was beautiful it was gold with a third dimensional red rose made of real rubies and a stem of light green stones wrapped around the ring till the middle of the bottom, the rose filled the whole top a diamond elegantly in the middle of the stone flower. A thick hearted locked was next to the ring with the same pattern a red rose and stem only it was second dimensional, a light green stone opened the locket when pressed, Tora pressed the lock but it was empty.

"They're beautiful Kurama of course I'll wear them, thank you." She picked up her braided hair and let Kurama fasten the locket kissing her neck. He then took her left hand and slid the ring gently on her ring figure and kissed her palm. They gazed into each other's eyes and Tors remembered Pats, quickly she pecked him on the lips and apologized promising she'd make it up to him later he just sighed.

"Tors, ready?" Pats asked getting up from under Hiei pulling her shirt to cover her body completely.

"Yeah I am but are you? Hey Hiei, I have a question for you do you ever kiss Pats without your hands in her shirt?" They both slightly blushed but composed themselves in seconds.

"Shut up and let's go." Pats said opening the door; the two girls were both surprised the guys didn't want to know where they were going. "So what's up when you contacted me this morning something had to be wrong?" Pats asked confused and nervous.

"Well before I contacted you I felt weird like not myself and I don't mean sex weird I mean strange weird." Tors said trying to get the message across to Pats she nodded partly understanding the girl on their way to the 'medical room'. The girls entered to find a strange demon she was a woman with light blue skin and dark blue eyes and she was unusually cheerful.

"Why hello you two must be the females everyone keeps talking about it's nice not to be the only one, I'm Yumi. What can I help you with?" The nurse asked her lilac hair bouncing gleefully.

"Hi I'm Tora and this is Pats I'm here for a check up." Tor stated with a smile shaking the high-spirited demon's hand.

"Okay just step inside, you can wait right there she'll but out in fifteen minutes." Pats nodded and watched Tor step inside the tent. Pats looked around the room or more like closet it was indeed cheery and bright the only thing that made Pats sick was the brightness. The demon was right, fifteen minutes later Tora came out with a fearful look on her face as she thanked the happy demon and walked towards Pats.

"Oh boy, I'm screwed and Kurama's going to kill me!" Tora was hysterical shaking nearly on the floor in tears but not one fell.

"What's wrong, what happened?!" Pats asked comforting her friend herself getting more and more anxious by the minute.

"I'm... I'm pregnant!" Tora was shaking so badly as they made their way back to the room once inside objects were floating in the air.

"Hold on, isn't it to early to tell I mean you just had sex last night?!" Pats was hugging the girl putting a barrier around them so the objects didn't hit them.

"No, the nurse said that she could just tell after a few test and I thought I was sick or something!" Tor curled into a little ball in Pats arms holding her stomach.

"Kurama is not going to kill you because you're carrying his baby." Pats tried to reason with the fire demon.

"OH DEAR KAMI, the team is going to kill me I'm your seventh fighter Pats, without me you have to forfeit!" Tor got up and paced the room trying to calm down and stop the objects from killing them.

"I didn't think of that, but we'll figure something out we always do." Pats rubbed her face pacing like Tor when Hiei came in neither of them noticed the new presence.

"How about I fight anyway?" Tors stopped looking at Pats she shook her head.

"Your not going to fight, every time you do you break or bruise your ribs this time you have bigger consequences like killing the baby!" Pats crossed her arms turning around she noticed Hiei's presence. "Ah shit."

"You're pregnant?!" Hiei rushed over to the girls staring at Tora's stomach the objects stopped floating and hit the ground.

"Yeah, but I'm still fighting I'm not going to bring the whole team and your life down with me Pats if we don't get that crystal we'll both die. The consequences are bigger? Are they really, Pats? There is always a fifty percent chance of dying in that ring and I pray that I get to be a part of the fifty percent that lives. I'm going to fight. Baby or not we might not come out alive anyway lets just hope that the baby doesn't get injured." Tors put a protective hand on her belly rubbing it as to sooth the young soul inside.

"What are you going to tell Kurama when he finds out you're pregnant with his baby and you're still fighting?!" Pats yelled trying to get the message through her friend's dense skull.

"I'll cross that bridge when I get to it, just please don't tell Kurama." Tors looked at Hiei he was still in shock looking at Tor's stomach.

"Hiei, you try knocking some sense into your sister's head I'm obviously not getting anywhere." Pats rubbed her temples praying to Kami that her friend and her would live through this so she could live to see her 'niece' or 'nephew'.

"Pats is right you can't fight with a child in your stomach you will surely be killed." The siblings where pacing the room Pats was observing them they were alike in so many ways but also very different.

"I'm fighting that's all too it, I promise to be careful just promise not to tell Kurama." Pats and Hiei unwillingly nodded, Tors had won this round but if Kurama knew she was fighting and was pregnant he would not be a happy kitsune.

Oh oh will Kurama ever find out about Tora's pregnancy? Stay in tune for the next chapter and find out.

Information:

Yes I made Yusuke full HUMAN and am away of the fact that he's only have but too bad.

Tora and Pats were about to get raped by two big creatures but were rescued by their men.

Tora found out she's pregnant the night after she had sex, so what she demon.

I'm sorry that I don't know how soon it take to find out your pregnant if you're demon so I sent her to the medical room and she found out after some test. I also sorry I don't know how long it is that a demon has to carry a baby so it will be nine months like humans.

The month we are currently in now in the story is August, which means that the girls graduated High school and the baby will be born sometime in April.


	11. A note to a reviewer

Hi I have to say something about one of my reviewers, **_Hiei666_**. I know that I'm not putting in a lot of Hiei/Pats stuff but you know instead of criticizing the way I write why don't you send me some suggestions. To be honest I'm not good at writing about Hiei and I was originally going to put up just a Kurama/OC but my friend begged me for a Hiei/OC so there it is. Oh and when I said,"Oh oh will Kurama ever find out about Tora's pregnancy?" No kidding she's going to get fat and have a kid! Duh I'm not stupid it was a joke! Of course he was going to find out and oh guess what it's in the next chapter oh and so is a Hiei/Pats part in this fic. You see, I already had this chapter written out so I didn't see a place to put Hiei/Pats action but the next chapter has. Like you I don't like flames and think they're annoying so I'm just letting you know that your suggestions are welcomed and appreciated after all you're probably better at Hiei/OC then I am.

LATER YA'LL!!!


	12. Hiei and Pats

Hey this chapter is only Hiei/Pats so enjoy Hiei fans!

Disclaimer: Look it up!

Chapter :

"talking"

'thinking'

STORY TIME!

No body's Pov

Pats was looking for Hiei he had just disappeared on her and it was starting to tick her off; where was he anyway?

"I'm not leaving without you Hiei, I love you." Pats hid behind a tree staying hidden from unwanted eyes. She found Hiei with a girl okay not a girl she was more like a beautiful woman with straight raven hair, a beautiful body, and chocolate brown eyes.

'Shit I'm screwed.' Pats thought leaning all her weight on the bark of the tree and on her toes.

"Yomi, no." Hiei said calmly Pats stayed in her spot waiting for this Yomi tramp to reply to HER man.

"Of course you can there's nothing but that little girl keeping you here. You need a WOMAN to keep you occupied and that child is no one compared to me and you know it." Yomi stepped closer to Hiei and kissed him fully on the lips but the worst part was Hiei didn't push her away instead he back into another tree and closed his eyes.

"Hiei, you freaking bastard." Pat whispered to herself a lone tear streamed down her face Hiei broke the kiss pushing Yomi roughly to the floor.

"Pats, wait!" Pats turned and ran hard and fast he wasn't going to catch her she wouldn't let him. "Pats, I can explain please wait!" She ran faster the burn of her muscles and her throbbing throat only urged her to speed up and get as far away from Hiei as possible.'Stupid bastard they're all the same.' Pats was running out of breath but the hotel was just a little farther she could do it but she already felt Hiei catching up and fast. "Pats, stop!" Hiei lunged at her brining Pats down with the force of his weight on her tiny body.

"Let me go you sniveling, lying, twisted, sick bastard! You lied to me I can't believe I trusted you I'm so stupid!" Hiei pinned her to the floor and Pats was way too mad and a little busy making Hiei feel like crap to really defend herself.

"Let me explain what happened-" Hiei said lying on her body so all her body parts couldn't make a surprise attack on him or worst his balls.

"No how about I explain for you, while she was walking to seduce you she just HAPPENED to fall and your lips caught her right?! But her body was way to heavy so you just HAD to use your tongue, right?! I'm sorry I was a little preoccupied trying to see if you could breathe or not!" Pats was trying really hard to get Hiei off of her and not go completely hysterical. After all killing him would be wrong for one she still loved him and two they still needed him for the tournament.

"I love you not her she pushed me into a tree-" Pat finally pulled herself together and found a way to kick Hiei in the balls.

"You're a sick and twisted bastard if I ever saw one." Pats said still trying to get off the ground but Hiei was still on top of her willing for the pain to pass so he could explain to Pats what really happened.

"I didn't kiss her she pushed me into a tree and I couldn't move I tried but something happened-" Hiei was now starting to lose his patience when Pats interrupted him yet again.

"Yeah I know, you were horny and you were going to get some ass well congratulations Hiei you got yourself a discount on a prostitute now if you'll excuse me." Hiei didn't budge not that Pats actually expected him to but she had a feeling he was getting pissed.

"God damn it Pats I'm not horny I didn't have a choice she did something to my mind she has to have some sort of mental power to bind me from moving!" Hiei was indeed pissed off. He felt Pats relax a little bit under him and he mentally sighed in relief.

"She seemed like a ditz to me, Hiei, I think you were 'bound' by her pretty face and pudding stuffed boobs."Hiei closed his eyes for a brief second and felt Pats move underneath him.

"How can I prove to you I love you?" Pats stared at him waiting for him to get up and say she wasn't worth the trouble of such a difficult catch but he wanted to prove his love to her? Weird.

"Tell Kuwabara you give him and Yukina your blessing for their relationship and then give both of them a hug." Hiei widened his eyes at Pats and she smirked that was the only way she'd give into him.

"No," Hiei said glaring very intensely at Pats she shrugged closing her eyes and laying her head on the hard ground.

"Fine then, Hiei get off of me." Hiei didn't budge he looked down at Pats he really was going soft.

"Fine onna, I'll give them my blessing." Pats smiled contently she knew deep in her heart that he'd give in.

"Thank you, Hiei." They both left for the hotel and waited for Kuwabara to come back with Yukina.

"If he touched her I'll kill him I swear." Pats rolled her eyes at her boyfriend sure he was handsome, smart, really sweet (that is when he wants to be), and perfect for her but he was way too overprotective over Yukina, Tor, and herself.

"Hiei he just came in," Pats said pointing to the doorway where Yukina and Kuwabara were standing laughing at something Kuwabara probably said.

"Baka if you did anything to her you're going to regret it." Hiei hissed in Kuwabara's ear the carrot head just shook his head curtly.

"Hiei for God sake I getting sick of this tell them what we discussed." Pats said calmly it was scary how fearful she could look when she was mad.

"I offer you both my blessings for the future." Hiei stuttered angrily of course he offered his blessings but if the baka did anything to Yukina the promise would be shattered and Kuwabara better hope his speed increases.

"Wow shorty that's really nice thank you." Kuwabara said leaving with Yukina out the door again.

"Geez that must've been so difficult." Pats said sarcastically as Hiei appeared right before her.

"You're lucky I love you this much or I wouldn't go though all this trouble." Pats laughed at Hiei's statement.

"Ha that's funny I should say the same! Maybe I should have let Yomi or Yumi or Yimi have you!" Pats turned around heatedly but before she could walk away he was in front of her with his arms around her waist tightly like he was afraid to let her go.

"I love you and I proved it and now it's your turn to prove to me that you love me." Hiei smirked and leaned over to Pats slightly she smiled and met his lips in a sweet kiss. "You're gonig to have to try harder then that." Hiei's smirk widened and Pats pressed her body up to his leaning her head farther back to deepen the kiss. Hiei on instinct pulled her if possible closer to him and shoved his tongue into her mouth leaving them both breathless.

"Wow," Pats smiled breathing deeply and kissed Hiei abruptly on the lips once more. "I love you, Hiei."

"I love you too." Hiei said gently kissing Pats lips thanknig Kami he had the most stubborn and pain in the ass onna all for himself.

I did that chapter just for you Hiei666 anyway please I was serious about suggestions for Hiei/Pats fluff. I really am at a dead-end please anyone help!!!! Don't forget to R&R!!!!

LATER YA'LL!


	13. Mating and Consequences

1I'm sooooooooo sorry I haven't posted a chapter up in a long time it's just well high school's a bitch. Okay have fun reading and once again I'm soooo sorry!

Disclaimer: It is in chapter 1 so look it up!

"talking"

'thinking'

THANKS SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS!!!

Chapter 14: Mating and Consequences

STORY TIME!

The boat ride past by quickly but difficultly and luckily Tors has not broken any ribs or in that matter showing.

"That was easier then I thought it was going to be." Hiei stated helping Tora down the boat even if she didn't need it. Kurama looked strangely at Pats and Hiei who've been acting weird ever since the second fight on the boat helping Tora with everything, even getting up.

"Hiei I don't need help I can walk fine on my own." Tor walked by Kurama a far off look in her eyes he kissed her lips bringing her back to reality.

"Hiei I need to speak with you." Pats said in a low voice so no one would hear he nodded and jumped in the trees with Pats in his arms.

"Don't you think we should tell the others that we'll be gone?" Asked Pats holding on tightly so she wouldn't fall.

"Hn, my sister will contact us if they're worried." Hiei was running faster and faster through the trees and Pats had to bury her face in his shoulder in order to prevent dizziness. "Pats, you can look now." Pats looked into Hiei's crimson eyes he was smirking at her they were on a tree leaning against the trunk of it.

"Hiei I'm afraid your sister is going to get hurt or worse killed." Pats showed one thing in her eyes Hiei had never seen before then, pure fear.

"We have to get her to tell Kurama." Hiei brought Pats closer to him sharing his body heat with the girl. "I love you, onna."

"I'll let the onna comment slip this time, I love you too Hiei." Pats felt him kiss her neck shivers of delight ran through her causing him to smirk and get rougher.

"Pats, do you know how mating works?" Pats shook her head glancing up at Hiei he held on to her resting his head on the truck of the tree and closed his eyes Pats observed him never taking her eyes of him. "When two demons or a demon and ningen fall in love and feel that they are ready to mate the male bites into the females skin right there." Hiei touching the spot on Pats where the male demon bites the female feeling her heartbeat increase he smirked. "That marks demon marriage, which is more powerful then ningen marriage, and then they mate." Hiei opened his eyes Pats still looking at him he could tell she was confused about why he was explaining all this to her.

"Hiei, why are you telling m..." Pats was interrupted by Hiei passionately kissing her barging his tongue into her mouth and rubbing it against her teeth. When they pulled a part Hiei's hands were inside Pats shirt massaging her back gently with his fingertips and knuckles and hers were caressing Hiei's neck. Hiei placed his forehead on hers both still breathing heavily.

"I love you Pats and I need you more then anyone, will you be my mate?" Hiei asked between breaths Pats went on her knees kissing every part of his face; his lips were last as she took dominance but Hiei being too proud soon took over having her on her back as they took off each others clothes. Pats came up to his pants and hesitated on the belts as he went to help her she slapped his hands away.

"Have patience and give me a second if we're going to be mates I might as well learn to take your belts off." He smirked kissing her neck and remembered about the mark.

"I have to mark you, are you ready? This is only going to hurt for a few moments." She nodded looking into his eyes he went and bit into her flesh. She breathed in and he rubbed her stomach to sooth her and it worked, thankfully the pain soon dissolved. "Are you going to give up and let me unbuckle my pants now?" Hiei smirked at sorceress underneath him for her independence.

"Why in such a hurry, my love?" Pats asked raising an eyebrow at the horny fire demon he grinned kissing her.

"I would like to mate while we're still young." Pats giggled finally unbuckling his pants he looked at her astonished.

"What?" Pats took out one of his belts to examine it not remembering how she opened the damn thing.

"Only three other people knew how to open my belts." Pats raised an eyebrow again waiting to hear an answer. "The man who made them, Yukina, and Tora."

"When did Tora ever open your belt?" Pats asked confused setting the belt on the side.

"When she was washing the clothes with Yukina she found that I had left one in the laundry closed and she opened it and gave it to me like it was a regular belt." Pats raised both of her eyebrows in surprise it had taken her ten minutes to figure out how to open Hiei's belts and she couldn't even remember how to!

"Cool," Hiei smirked taking off her pants and the remaining of their clothing. They were finally getting what they both wanted, each other.

Pats woke up in a tree next to Hiei, who was already awake staring out to into a clearing his arms were around her waist and she was in his lap against his well-built chest his huge jacket covering them. She outlined every one of his hard chest muscles with her fingers; he turned his attention to Pats she looked like she was studying his chest.

"Good morning." Pats looked at Hiei he was smirking "Do you have fun checking me out?" Pats blushed continuing to outline his chest with her fingers.

"We're mated right, so yes I'm having a lot of fun checking you out." Pats looked straight into Hiei's eyes a smile playing on her lips.

"Good because I have fun checking you out too, but I have an even better time mating to you." Pats widened her eyes at Hiei's statement.

"Oh no Hiei, do you think I'm pregnant?" Pats looked up praying that she wasn't Hiei looked taken aback.

"Do you feel awkward?" Hiei asked eyeing her carefully she shook her head and silently thanked Kami. "Then no you're not."

"We better get back I know we have a fight later, I heard Yusuke yelling at Kuwabara about it." Pats grabbed her clothes and started to dress Hiei did the same and ten minutes later they were at their room.

"Hey you guys, I take it you're mated." Tora said pouring a cup of milk for herself and looked at Pats confused face. "I can smell him all over you and I can see your mark, that kind of helps."

"Oh right." Pats said Tora looked at her milk clutching her stomach she ran to the bathroom both demons behind her.

Kurama walked in and saw Hiei enter his room yelling at his mate. "You have to tell him, you can't do this you're going to kill yourself Tor!" He heard vomiting noises and the Tor's voice.

"You don't understand if I tell him he won't let me fight he might not even want this Hiei!" Tor said in between heavy breaths Kurama was grateful he hid his ki and was surprised no one noticed him.

"When Kurama asked you to be his mate you both knew this were one of the consequences." Hiei said softer trying to make a point.

"What if he doesn't want this consequence?" Tora asked brushing her teeth noticing something new in the room and praying it was Yusuke she ran out of the bathroom to see no one other then her beloved kitsune. "Hey sweetheart, what's up?"

"I want to know what's going on." Kurama stated Tor just nodded pacing the room wondering how to say she was pregnant and still going to fight in the tournament.

"Well, you see what happened is the morning after we mated I went to the medical room and the nurse said that I... I'm pregnant." Tor said turning to Kurama he stood there wide-eyed his jaw practically dropping to the floor.

"NANI?!" Tors was holding her stomach she walked over to Kurama looking down to the floor trying not to cry.

"I'm pregnant, Kurama." He got over his shock in what seemed forever and hooked his finger under her chin bringing it up to meet his gaze when he realized she was crying.

"Do you not want the child?" Kurama asked hoping they were tears of joy but if they were he would have known sooner about the baby, right?

"I do want the baby it's just that you guys can't fight without a seventh fighter and I'm not going to make you all forfeit because I'm pregnant." Tor said, Kurama thought about this and went back to the statement that she said earlier, 'the morning after we mated I went to the medical room and the nurse said that I... I'm pregnant.'

"YOU KNEW YOU WERE PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD AND YOU CONTINUED TO FIGHT WITHOUT TELLING ME!" Kurama was hysterical scratching his head thinking of what they were going to do. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED THE CHILD COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?! IF I MAKE THE WHOLE TEAM FORFEIT PATS AND ME WOULD DIE ANYWAY!" Tor got a surge of pain in her abdomen and since Pats was in the room thinking of Tor not only did she get a taste of the pain she felt all of it. Draping an arm over her stomach Tors stood proud pain or not Pats took her by the arm dealing with the pain as well she groaned mimicking Tors move and covered her stomach.

"Babe, please this isn't good for the baby I feel your pain stop being so damn proud!" Kurama and Hiei looked between the two, Tors breathed in deeply a few times but the pain wasn't going away. Both girls took a seat on the sofa feeling dizzy Tor closed her eyes gently rubbing her stomach calming the child within her.

"Feeling better Pats?" The girl nodded relaxing leaning into the sofa.

"Yeah," Pats said feeling suddenly tired and yawned.

"I've been having that pain all week you just started to really worry now because Kurama found out so you got it too, I'm sorry Pats. It also helps that I've cracked my ribs so many times that it doesn't hurt as badly as it should." Tor closed her eyes she knew Kurama was watching her like a hawk. "I'm going to fight Kurama end of story."

"You'd risk everything for one fight against people you don't even know?!" Kurama asked concern in his voice.

"I'd risk everything to fight for freedom and safety for my family Kurama just like you would." Kurama looked at his mate like she was drugged or perhaps like she was right brutally right. "Kurama in the last three months and half you all became my family you became my mate and the rest of the team became my brothers and sisters. Pats might not be my sister but she's the closest thing I've had to one and will always be, and I'm not going to risk my family's life or their children just because some guy wants to screw us!" Tors stared Kurama in the eyes she knew all he wanted was for her and the baby to be safe but that's not going to happen if the crystal isn't destroyed.

"Do me a favor and be careful out there then." Kurama sighed he wasn't happy letting his pregnant wife fight in death matches but as long as he was there they would not touch her, this is what he liked when they fought in groups and protected each other like family. Tora looked up and saw Kurama he was not happy she could tell but kissed him anyway he accepted the kiss trying to find comfort in this matter but remembered she was his comfort.

"So you want the baby after all?" Tora looked up with hopeful eyes he smiled warmly kissing her, "I want a vocal answer, love." He smiled at her words remembering he said that to her when they mated.

"I want anything that has you in it." Kurama lifted her shirt to see her stomach she still wasn't showing but he placed a hand over it smiling at her. He kissed her his hand remaining where it was and Pats leaned onto Hiei realizing something.

"Tor we're sister-in-laws and I'm going to become an aunt!" Pats kissed Hiei long and hard sharing her joy with him.

"Oh yeah I never thought of that! Hiei how do you feel about being an uncle?" Tors asked her brother he 'Hned' and kissed Pat's mark.

"Hey you guys, we have a fight in ten minutes so meet us at the ring." Yusuke yelled knocking on the door they all said okay except Hiei.

"Lets find you some protection to avoid injury." Kurama lead Tors into their room and Pats went to Hiei and her's room. Getting out a black tube top that said 'You can look but you can't touch.' In bold across her chest and black leather pants with matching high-heeled pointed boots Hiei just stared in awe as she reapplied her make-up. They all met up in the living room Tor wearing the same thing as Pats only her top said 'Ready to die yet? Good, cause here I come.' and she was wearing black dance sneakers.

"Where's the protection?" Pats asked seeing absolutely nothing Tors shook her head telling her there was nothing to wear for protection. They all left for the ring and the teams they were fighting were not there yet.

"Hey Urameshi, you think they chickened out?" Kuwabara asked Pats laughed at his stupidity.

"Kuwabara the fight starts in ten minutes they have plenty of time." She turned towards the ring and saw the two teams coming in from different directions.

"Oh, they're not ordinary demons they're half and half." Hiei smirked at his little sister's comment yes they were indeed hanyous but most hanyous are easy to beat.

"Today's fight is Team Ghink vs Team Urameshi vs Team Kejor " Pats and Tora glanced at each other and then to their mates.

"If we win this fight and beat the shit out of them we can go home!" Yusuke said happily hoping that this fight was going to be a piece of cake but he knew better then that.

I hoped you all like that chapter!!! Please R&R I talk to you all later byes!!!


	14. The Tournament Ends and the Story Contin...

1Wow my updates are getting really bad I'm so sorry school is getting to a point where I cant use my computer for anything but typing reports. Okay well I hope you all like this chapter!!!

Disclaimer: It is in chapter 1 so look it up!

"talking"

'thinking'

THANKS SO MUCH TO MY REVIEWERS!!!

Chapter 15: The Tournament Ends but the Story Continues

STORY TIME!

"I can't help but sense him Pats I can't help but sense he's here." Tors raised an eyebrow realizing her observations were correct and her mind wasn't playing tricks on her. "Oh Kami no!"

"Tor you realized it too just relax we'll beat them." Pats confidently said more to herself then to her nervous friend.

"Who?" Kurama asked looking at his worried mate she was about to answer when a tall boy with a disgusting smirk interrupted.

"Well, well, well long time no feel huh bitches?" Hiei and Kurama growled in fury at this boy's comment. "I believe you've already met these two from my team about nine months ago Geo and Jake." The boy yelled laughing at the girl's shocked faces.

"You bastard you sent them why?!" Tor yelled in fury anyone with half a brain and an eye could tell someone was gonna die my her hands today and Pats wasn't looking any less angry.

"Because the night we raped you we had no idea you whores were worth anything we just did it for pleasure. When we found out you two were worth something we sent out people to look for you, but they were never suppose to rape you that was my job and father's." He grinned looking Tor over and paused at her chest he did the same with Pats and read her shirt laughing. "When you're under me again that shirt will be off and I can touch all I want." Hiei's and Kurama were so angry that Tor and Pats had to hold them back telekinetically.

"Riiight like that's going to happen." Pats said loud with rage but calmer then Tor had ever seen her and she came to one conclusion Pats was going to kick some major ass.

"Oh and little sister I'll get you for killing our father and I promise you that it will be the most painful experience of your life." The psychotic bastard laughed sending chills down Tor's spine she needed to protect her family and this psycho was going to be dead by the end of this match she promised herself this.

"You are not my brother he is and that was not my father he was just a lonely man whom nobody loved and hey like father like son right Kent!" Tor pointed to Hiei who stood proud at the title however Kent couldn't wait until the match started. The announcer looked at the fight amused but finally began the match.

"Okay teams go!" They all went into fighting stances and Pats put a barrier around the four of them heading in for Kent. Tor jumped her daggers dancing in her hands and Kent's sword having trouble keeping up. He stood up and punched her in her right eye Kurama too busy taking out the others to notice and Pats taking down Geo and Jake.

"I swear you'll die today!" Tor yelled stabbing her brother in the stomach he couched in pain and in shock he had never even seen her move. "It looks like I've learned a new thing or two, neh?"

"I have to admit you've gotten better little sister I wonder if you use that much speed in bed." He sneered Tora punched his wound and he growled in pain she froze all of the sudden she couldn't move. "It looks like I've learned a few tricks as well what is it fox catch your tongue?" He punched her eye it was starting to swell and turn a dangerously dark color. Kent felt his fist turning to his face punching himself continuously Tor had the incredible urge to scream 'Stop hitting yourself, stop hitting yourself!' but said couldn't talk Kent did something and she had to figure how to stop it. So she did the only that came to mind she contacted Pats because if anyone could figure this out it was Pats. _'Pats where are you?!'_

'_Are you okay where's Kent?!' _Pats asked looking everywhere for her best friend while killing anything that got in her way.

'_He paralyzed me but he didn't know I was telekinetic I can't find what triggers the paralyzing trick any ideas?' _Pats thought really hard and thought of something that would cause Kent a lot of pain and get them both revenge.

'_Can you pick up your daggers?' _Pats asked laughing to herself.

'_Uhhh, yeah why?' _Pats stabbed one of the members from Team Kejor killing him.

'_Take your dagger and stab his best friend.' _Tors was confused Pats could feel it so she elaborated,_ 'Take your dagger and stab the thing he needs to control the crystal the thing that took our innocence away.' _

'_I get it thanks, I hope I come out alive.' _Tor ended the conversation with Pats and mentally grabbed her dagger. She filled it with spirit energy aiming for one thing she forced the dagger so hard into his 'little friend' that she thought she would faint. He screamedso loud in surprise and pain that he fell reaching for the dagger and pulling it out he was literally in tears. He aimed it for Tor's heart not able to do anything because she was low on energy and was paralyzed she closed her eyes trying to push him away instead he pierced her arm. She tried to scream as she felt the dagger hit her bone but the spell wouldn't let her. She opened her eyes and saw Kurama lashing his rose whip at Kent whom got knocked off balance and hit her arm instead. It was time Kurama got a little revenge for his mate's pain; he lashed the rose whip in Kent's chest causing a huge gash to appear. Kurama walked towards him shoving his hands inside his chest the boy howled in pain. Kent charged at Kurama only to stop in the middle of the attack reaching up he felt his chest plants were growing within in. Tor looked shocked beyond belief now that was a surprise if she ever saw one.

"You see Kent, this is called the death plant it gets planted within you and starts to grow you'll soon be dead dealing with immense suffering on the bright side when you're dead the plant will be quite lovely." Kurama said an evil glint in his eyes he walked over to Tors she was still paralyzed and unable to speak. The boy was crying and screaming everyone was pretty sure that the humans in Japan heard him.

"I can't wait to see that little whore die and you go down with her fox." Those were Kent's last words setting Tor free, she expected to fall to the ground her arm throbbing in pain and her stomach turning at the smell of blood but she never did Kurama was holding her steady.

"It's over, it's all over." Tor walked up to the plant or her dead 'brother' and searched around she felt something smooth and hot that fit in her hand and pulled in out it was the half of the crystal, but then where was the other half?

"Tor you've got half good so do I it was around some really big guys neck." Pats said out of breath she was bleeding form her leg and her pants ripped at the thigh by what appeared to be claws and she had a spilt lip.

"Oh good you finally put the crystal together! Now for the hard part Pats and Tors you have to destroy it." Koenma appeared behind them and Yusuke jumped scared out of his wits clutching his chest.

"DON'T DO THAT!" Yusuke yelled angrily he had his hands over his heart and was breathing in heavily. Tor's felt dizzy from the lack of blood causing her knees to give out underneath her and her to fall into Kurama's arms.

"Koenma I think we should do this tomorrow the girls had enough for one day is Yukina here?" Kurama said carrying Tor bridle-style being careful not to put any pressure on her stomach.

"Alright fine, I'll get Botan to take you back and don't worry you guys don't have to finish the tournament. Tora I'm surprised with all the pressure you put on yourself the baby hasn't died take good care of her Kurama." Koenma said the whole team looked shocked except for Pats, Hiei, and Kurama.

"DUDE YOU MEAN YOU KNOCKED UP TOR?!" Yusuke screamed cracking his knuckles, "YOU'RE NOT EVEN MARRIED TO HER!"

"Actually Yusuke I am married to her and yes she is pregnant." Kurama looked at the sleeping kitsune in his arms she was his world his whole entire world.

I'm sorry about not writing about the tournament more but I figured that I'd write a little more about their home life and the couples. No worries the next chapter I'll put more Pat and Hiei fluff ok bye you guys!

DON'T FORGET TO RR!!!!!!


	15. WHAT THE HELL SAN AND ASHITAKA!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except Tors and Pats

Chapter 8: WHAT THE HELL SAN AND ASHITAKA?!?!

"talking"

'_thinking'_

STORY TIME!

Nobody's Pov

Botan just like she promised and took the two girls and the masked fighter on her oar. The guys waited patiently and finally got a chance to talk about everything that has been happening for the last few months.

"So why weren't we invited to the wedding?" Kuwabara asked obviously not knowing how demons were 'married'.

"You wouldn't have wanted to be there when we started our mating rituals. You see Kuwabara when demons are 'married' they... basically just skip over to the honeymoon and that's where their ceremony takes place." Kurama said like it was no big thing the ningens sweat dropped.

"Well Kurama, how do you feel about becoming a father?" Yusuke asked Kurama smiled at the thought of a kit in his arms, his kit.

"I can't wait." Kurama was lost in thought when Botan came and motioned for him and Hiei to get on and they did happy to get to their mates.

"Kina, please it's not that bad!" Tors yelled running outside to get away from the fussing ice maiden who was trying to patch her eye.

"I know but I don't want to take any chances." Yukina ran right after her pushing her on her back and sitting on her stomach causing Tors yell in pain.

"Kina get off me!" Tors tried to push the ice apparition off her but she sat tight. "Kina please get off you're suffocating the baby!" Yukina got up so fast that you could mistake her for Hiei.

"You're pregnant, I'm so sorry sister why didn't you tell me before?!" Yukina covered her mouth and touched Tors stomach she then jumped for joy and hugged the kitsune. "I'm going to be an aunt oh I must prepare for the arrival of the child!"

"Yukina chill you have plenty of time the baby isn't coming till somewhere around April." Tora smiled brightly a hand rubbing her stomach gently.

"How are my favorite mommy to be and niece doing?" Pats asked coming outside with a tray of food for the three.

"Shut up," Tors sighed sitting down and rubbing her stomach. Genkai's voice could be heard telling them that she was joining them for lunch.

"So the kitsune got you pregnant, neh?" Tors nodded at Genkai's question the old woman grinned bringing out a box from the temple. She motioned Tors to open it and she did uncovering beautiful maternity clothes, baby toys and a photo album. Tor opened the photo album and saw Genkai pregnant with a smile on her face; she saw others of a baby, and some of her and her husband.

"Genkai, what happened to all of them?" Tors asked still looking at the book Genkai looked at the maternity clothes.

"My husband was a crook, I didn't find out until they killed him and my son, he sold my son to the people who wanted to kill him and they killed him. I never remarried after that, I believe it to be a waste of time and life." The girls looked at her sympathy graced their features.

"I be right back I feel my breakfast coming back to meet me." Tors ran to the temple Genkai laughed at the girl if only she knew how many more times she would have that feeling. Tora came back a few minutes later and laid on Yukina lap she was dead pale and felt horrible. Yukina stroked her hair back making Tors feel slightly better. "How many more months left?"

"Hahahaha take it from me girl this is just the beginning." Genkai snickered at Tors she just moaned rubbing her stomach and closed her eyes.

"Love, are you alright?" Kurama asked Tors she opened her eyes and nodded getting up. She thanked the girls and went to her room after Pats said she would take care of the box. "You seem tired." The female fire demon laid down feeling her mate next to her kiss her stomach.

"I feel like shit." She rolled over her on her back with her eyes closed. Kurama kissed her neck biting the mark to renew it and laid his head to her chest. Tor flinched and he got up immediately checking her over. "Sorry, breast tenderness it's a side affect till the baby is born." Kurama sighed in relief and disappointment but he brought her to him instead and she fell asleep in his arms.

Pats took the box filled with maternity goods and put it in her closet till Tora was awake. Hiei walked in picking her up from behind he laid her on the bed.

"I can't believe it we've just killed nearly fourteen demons and you still go at me like the freakin energizer bunny!" Pats laughed at Hiei's confused face.

"What's an energizer bunny?" Hiei asked Pats waved her hand dismissing the topic and laid on the bed. She took out one of his belts examining it and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"You don't remember how to open it do you?" Hiei asked smirking at the confusion of his wife. "I have something for you." Pats looked at him eyebrows knitted in confusion he went to their closet and brought out a box that fit in the palm of his hand. He opened it and inside was a ring and an armband made in silver.

"Hiei they're beautiful." Hiei grinned taking each out of their box the ring had a silver dragon engraved in the center of the blackish-blue stone flying around a gold pentagram. The band was silver with ebony stones around it representing fire and another pentagram in the middle. Hiei looked down at the beautiful sorceress in his arms and leaned down to kiss her. "Thank you Hiei, I really do love them." Hiei smirked kissing her hard and lovingly bringing his hands under her shirt to stroke her breasts. She moaned softly making Hiei smirk against her lips getting the reaction he wanted.

"You guys hurry up we found a signal with really high spirit energy!" Yusuke yelled opening the door seeing Hiei hands under Pat's shirt rubbing her breasts both of them sharing a deep passionate kiss. "HIEI, GET THE FUCK OFF MY SISTER YOU LITTLE PERVERT! CAN'T YOU WAIT TILL YOU'RE MARRIED?!" Pats sighed in annoyance closing her eyes and rubbing her face tiredly.

"Yusuke we ARE married!" Pats said showing her ring to her idiotic brother he rubbed his face his little sister was married and he never knew.

"Detective would you mind disturbing someone else we're busy." Hiei growled Pats motioned to get up but Hiei was still to heavy to move by herself so she was pushed back down.

'_Hiei come on I'll make it up to you tonight I promise.' _Pats looked in to his eyes they held longing as he got up and helped Pats to her feet. Tor and Kurama walked out of their room both girls stopped dead in their tracks holding their heads as they crouched to the floor. Hiei ran to their sides Kurama not far from him held the girls in their arms.

"Be careful you bakas don't wake them up they're having a vision."Genkai yelled Hiei gave the woman a death glare but she didn't even flinch he had no intimidation on that woman at all.

** Vision **

"TORS, TORS ARE YOU OKAY?!" Pats screamed the pregnant woman rubbed her head nodding while doing so.

"Yeah, but where are we?" Pats shook her head having no idea herself she glanced around and saw their best friends San and Ashitaka holding hands. "Look Tors its San and Ashitaka!" Tors quickly looked over and saw a huge creature coming towards their friends.

"Pats... what is that?" Pats stood in awe as she saw her friends glow in spirit energy a majestic purple shooting the energy to kill the beast. "WHAT THE FUCK?! WHEN DID THEY LEARN TO DO THAT?!" Pats shook her head her voice lost in amazement the beast shot out its own dark yellow energy killing both San and Ashitaka.

'Shit,' Was the last thought both girls had.

** End of Vision**

I hoped you all liked the chapter don't forget to R&R!!! Byes HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. Sent out?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except Tors and Pats. San and Ashitaka from Princess Mononoke DO NOT belong to me either... sadly.

Chapter 17: Sent out?

"talking"

'_thinking'_

STORY TIME!

"NO!" Both girls screamed attracting confused glances from their teammates. They hurriedly got out of the embrace and ran for the spirit signal. The team saw a man and a woman holding hands and a huge beast coming out of no where to attack them. They both surprisingly turned purple and shot spirit energy to the beast. "Well... that was unexpected." Yusuke said watching the rather large demon fall backwards on the ground. The ugly demon quickly got up messily aiming for the couple. Tors and Pats knocked the unsuspecting couple to the ground and Pats held up a shield. She let Tor get up from on top of Ashitaka and out of the barrier, while she held it up as to not cause unwanted injury to the lovely couple who was still in shock.

"What do you want?" Tors yelled at the stupid creature.

"I want the girl, I want Princess Mononoke so step aside bitch!" The creature spat at Tors she sidestepped letting the spit hit the ground and burn a hole in it.

"Why don't you come and get her then." Tors pulled out her daggers knowing her mind wouldn't be able to do much against this creature and turned into a kitsune. The gang still on the sidelines on Genkai's orders, and against Hiei and Kurama's wishes, saw how well Tors could still fight pregnant or not. Finally having a enough she threw her daggers in the air her hand flying up and her eyes squinting she telekinetically killed the beast. Her sharp daggers pushed deep with in him. Pats took down the barrier smiling letting both San and Ashitaka out.

"Thank you, but we didn't need your help." Ashitaka said his pride obviously wounded by being rescued and by two women at that.

"Still too proud for your own good I see, ne Ashitaka?" Tor said her hands wet from cleaning her daggers. Pats grinned at the two's shocked faces she could tell that when they both found out who they where they'd be in a larger state of shock.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Tors and Pats grinned at each other both getting in a different fighting stance showing him a few moves. They watched as the scowl on his face turned to a ear to ear grin.

"TORS, PATS! I thought you two died you never came around anymore grandfather wanted me to look for you after what happen. We all figured he should heal you after that." The girls scratched the back of their heads there was something else that Kurama and Hiei didn't know and they figured that now they would find out.

"How are you two doing? Luther and Taran were so worried! Those boys aren't going to wait forever you know. They love you two so much it's really a shame." San sighed at the two lovesick puppies. However, she didn't see Tor and Pats shiver at their names. Their mates looking curiously at the two.

"San we're sorry but we said no, we're not some toys to be thrown around whenever they feel like it. We already tried the boyfriend and girlfriend thing and they took it to far... no matter what we did to prevent it. It's their own fault plus we not interested in them." Pats said holding her head high, Ashitaka and San glanced at each other worriedly.

"Then you don't know do you?" San asked eyeing them, the girls glanced nervously at each other and shook their heads slowly. "You both know that Ashitaka is the prince in his village, but the thing is is that Luther and Taran wanted his power. After all Ashitaka went through to get that curse lifted his people accepted him again. However, those two found a way to banish him once again so that's why we're here. Taran and Luther are still looking for you two to bear them sons." San sighed giving the girls sympathetic glances, Pats thought that she heard Hiei and Kurama growl at the mention of their... ex psychopathic boyfriends.

"Great just peachy, we finally kill my power hungry family only to find out that two other guys want us to have their children! Tell me Pats can life get any better?" Tors asked sarcastically sighing. She rubbed her stomach when she suddenly felt a surging pain fill her abdomen her child uneasy and worried for its mother.

"Please relax that child is going to kill you if you don't." Pats said groaning Kurama went to calm his mate and Pats remembered what the beast had said earlier. "How is your mother, still protecting the forest spirit as always?"

"A horrid woman almost killed her with a poison bullet making her weaker. A few weeks later she was protecting me from a boar ally who had crossed over to the demon side and the forest spirit decided that she had been through enough and put her soul to rest." Pats looked at the floor apologetically and back to San sadness filled all of their eyes.

"I'm sorry San, she had a beautiful soul she was the most beautiful wolf I had ever seen." Pats said in a low voice, San embraced her crying and Tor joined the embraced feeling a pang of guilt towards her friend.

"My bothers have missed you two so much. They said there was something awkward about you both something that made them feel like they could trust you. Though I guess that would explain the ears and tail, huh Tor?" The girls giggled, San saw Tors move her hand towards her stomach for nearly the sixth time in the last ten minutes making something in San's head click. "Whoa wait, Tor are you with child!" San asked eyes bugging out of her head waiting for an answer.

"Pats said it loud and clear a few minutes ago you silly wolf girl." Tors shook her head at San she blushed hugging the pregnant woman tightly.

"Whose is it?" San asked excitedly jumping up and down, Ashitaka silently looked around the group for Tor's mysterious lover boy. Kurama stepped up walking next to Tors having heard every word and decided to answer for her.

"The kit is mine." Kurama smiled placing an arm around Tor's waist, she looked up beaming.

"What are you going to do about Luther, Pats? You will be in a lot of danger especially since you are not with child or married." Ashitaka stated grasping San's hand in his causing her to blush.

"She is married." Hiei stated walking up to her, Pats looked at him showing her ring to the princess and the warrior they smiled happily.

"Thank Kami!" Ashitaka said hugging the sorceress and the female kitsune. "You should have came to me and told me you we're going to get married so we wouldn't have been so nervous. I swear once independent always independent. You two were the hardest to keep up with in sword fighting not to mention Karate and Jujitsu. San and I nearly killed ourselves just to keep up with you." The girls grinned walking inside Genkai's temple, Koenma and Botan were sitting on the couch discussing something when the team got in.

"I see you found the two wanders we sent out to come here, good. Tomorrow Pats, Tor, and San destroy the crystal." Tors and Pats looked at San and Ashitaka.

"What do you mean sent out, Koenma?" Tors asked the team and her eyeing her friends cautiously.

"Well they're Spirit Detectives, they were sent out to find you guys and stay here at the temple. They would have stayed in the forest but the wolves don't like me very much so I couldn't pop up whenever I liked." Koenma said sucking on his pacifier.

"I always said those wolves had a good judge of character." Tor said sighing and crossed her arms loosely under her chest as the others snickered.

"Hahaha, very funny." Koenma said sarcastically Tors just smirked in a very Hiei like way using his and Pats favorite word 'hn' and shutting up the spirit prince.

"You two are definitely brother and sister. Tor, do us all a favor and change into clothes that aren't black they make you look strange and unattractive." Koenma said Tors just shook her head Kurama, Pats, and Hiei growled.

"Well the day you get potty trained call me and I'll see what I can do." Tors said calmly, the gang erupted with laughter except Tors, Pats, and Hiei they just smirked. Koenma disappeared obviously angry. "Well we better get some sleep that crystal is going to be a bitch to break."

Well that's it please review thanks! Sorry for not updating for so long byes!


	17. The Night Before The Fight

**READ:**

Hey guys I'm so sorry I couldn't update for so long but hey I'm trying to redeem myself so here's the next piece to the puzzle which everyone thought I had forgotten. Thanks for all of your reviews and for your patience! I guess it wouldn't help if I said I've been really busy, right? No, I didn't think so. OK! Well here we go! Oh and one more thing! Hey Lady Akuma I haven't heard from you in a while thanks for the review, I missed ya girl! Oh and Hiei666 if you're still reading there isn't much Hiei/Pats action but I'm working on a chapter filled with it just for you. OK NOW WE CAN CONTINUE TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except Tors and Pats. San and Ashitaka are from Princess Mononoke and DO NOT belong to me either... sadly.

Chapter 18: The Night Before The Fight

"talking"

'_thinking'_

STORY TIME!

"Please get a lot of sleep Tor, San and me can live with the energy we have now but if all your energy leaves you, you could kill the baby I'm surprised it's still alive." Tors looked up dizziness overtakimg her as it has been for the past few weeks. She ran to the bathroom slamming the door behind her and Yukina opened it helping her pale 'sister' out once she was finish. "I think the baby is trying to tell you something." Pats said as she winked at her weak friend whom had enough and went to her room after bidding everyone a goodnight. Tors took a shower and changed into her black cotton pajamas with red flames adorning the bottom of each hem very thankful that she still wasn't showing. Kurama watched his wife change, he knew she knew he was there but she didn't say a word and he felt his heart drop when she turned around to face him. Her face was extremely pale and she looked tired and worn out, she needed a few days to relax from everything, she needed a few days alone with him.

"When we finish destroying the crystal and you get your energy back how would you like to have a honeymoon?" Tors looked at him and breathed deeply he knew that she needed a break from everything and she loved him for understanding her. She nodded and crawled into bed leaning against her beloved kitsune's chest and kissed the skin over his heart. Kurama breathed in happily and stroked her stomach lightly with his hand while the other wrapped around her waist hugging her to him as close as possible. They felt asleep both content in the arms of one another.

"Pats what are you doing?" Pats looked over at Hiei he was watching her oddly.

"I'm mediating to reserve my energy as a demon and a skilled martial artist I thought you out of all people would have know that, my dear Hiei." Pats said smirking ready to go to bed she went into the shower and felt a presence behind her. She felt hands on her bear hips hugging her to a smooth warm surface she turned around a smirk imbedded on Hiei face. She grinned because for one so mysterious he didn't hide anything from her. His hair hung loose framing his face as she stroked the pieces of hair making the fire demon more desirable. Hiei grabbed Pats bringing her tightly to his chest and leaned in to kiss her but stopped when they heard a voice calling them.

"Um Pats, I need to talk with you and Tor immediately it's about Luther and Taran please hurry." San said shakily through the door Pats groaned in disappointment placing her forehead on Hiei's shoulder.

"Why is it they can't wait till we're finish to come get one of us?" Hiei asked hugging Pats further into his chest she snuggled closer groaning once again, Hiei smirked.

"You don't know how much I don't want to move right now and go to sleep." Pats turned off the water still in Hiei's embrace, kissed his cheek, and got out of the shower with Hiei following her of course. They both went out of their room frowns adorning their faces and a pale and exhausted looking Tora sat against Kurama his arms lovingly around her. "Not that I don't love you guys but do you honestly know how unfair this is to her. She could die or kill the kid if she doesn't get some sleep, she needs as much rest as possible! Couldn't this wait till another time!" Pats asked agitated rubbing her face concerned about her friend and future niece/nephew's safety.

"No you guys gotta listen to me, we too were out to find the Crystal of Destruction as an assignment to Koenma but he finally informed us that you guys had found it. Though little did we know that you two were apart of the team. This crystal is very valuable and you two are the ones that unlock it, but there is something else Koenma didn't tell you thinking that it would create too much stress and that your mates would rip his head off. The day the two worst people got the crystal into their filthy hands and cursed it said when the crystal was going to be used or destroyed they'd come back to get it and take the lives of the power sources or in other words the two of you. If you don't kill these bastards not only will they kill you but kill you while taking you at the same time. You see it causes double the pain and more happiness for the sickos who want he power, in case you didn't notice if they caught our mother-to-be it wouldn't be pretty." Ashitaka explained, Kurama hugged Tor closer to him for comfort but they were kind of happy that San and Ashitaka explained this all to them.

"And let me guess the two that cursed us were Luther and Taran, right?" Tor asked already knowing the answer they nodded. "They could never just let go could they, we were always on a leash and collar with those fuckers."

"Yeah, literally." Pats said crossing her arms, the guys looked at them confusion clearly seen on their faces. "Here I'll sum it up for you all, when we broke up with them they used to find ways to knock us out and put a thick chain leashes and collars on our neck, wrists, and hey sometimes even our ankles. Yeah, that was a lot of fun to get out of." Pats rolled her eyes sarcastically the boys were so shocked they couldn't even speak.

"Yeah well, I'm am one tired bitch so I'm off to bed you guys, night." Tors stood up and went to her room with Kurama closely behind her.

"Oh boy, tomorrow is going to be a long day, goodnight guys." Pats walked to her room and Hiei grabbed her hand on the way in. They had no idea how long the next day was actually going to be.

"Love, it's time to wake up." Kurama kissed Tor's neck and she woke up stroking Kurama's hair. He made a noise in the back of his throat and Tora smiled. "I promise you when you get your rest after this and Hiei's birthday passes we will go on our honeymoon."

"When's Hiei's birthday?" Tor asked curiously, Kurama grinned nibbling on her earlobe.

"It's next Wednesday, now come on lets go we're coming with you." Tora pecked Kurama on the lips and got dressed in deep thought.

"I wonder why he didn't tell us?" Kurama was going to answer her question but before he said anything Tors groaned and made her way to the bathroom. Kurama winced at the vomiting noises, he hated to see her so sick but he was there to comfort her and help her feel better.

"Love, are you alright?" Kurama asked knocking on the door, a few minutes later she opened the door make-up on and ready.

"I'm alive so I'm thankful for that much." Tora smiled walking out of the bedroom she looked like a ghost, dark circles adorned the bottom of her eyes, her face pale, and her appearance tired.

"Yes, I'm very thankful that you're still alive as well." Kurama placed a hand on Tora's stomach she gave him a tired smile and went to eat breakfast.

"Hello little sister! How are you fairing?" Yukina asked a smile implanted on her face.

'_Oh Kami doesn't anyone tell anything to this poor girl?' _Tor thought anxiously, she was so nervous that she was shaking in her seat.

"Fine, thanks Kina." Tora ate the food given to her while Pats, San, Ashitaka, Hiei, Kurama, and the rest of the gang were discussing something at the other end of the table. Tors was deep in thought and shaking so much that she was surprised the others didn't feel it on the other side of the table. _'I hope we come out alive if not everything will be destroyed. But don't worry Tor NO pressure!'_

'_Little sister you are NOT going to die because if you do I'll kill you!' _Hiei stormed into her mind, her gaze went from a vase holding three silky white roses to him.

'_Hiei to be honest I'm scared, I mean Pats and me have been through a lot worst but I have never had to worry about anyone but us now I have to worry about San and the child one bad move and I could kill the baby.' _Tors thought to Hiei solemnly both getting the extreme urge to pace.

'_You know I love you, right? Because if you did you would know that I would never let anything happen to you or my future niece or nephew.' _Hiei thought forcefully to Tors she smiled feeling better, she knew that Kurama and Hiei would kill anybody who even dare try to hurt her, but she also knew that she and the girls were on their own for this one.

'_You're the best brother I have ever had Hiei, I love you.' _Hiei smirked he loved his sister a lot and nobody was going to hurt her or his mate and get away with it, not if he could help it.

"Okay lets get going!" Koenma said excitedly, Yusuke was in the front talking to Kuwabara and the rest were talking among themselves. They all arrived to a cave and the crystal was given to Pats and Tors and San draped an arm around each of their shoulders. "Listen you three, you go in and fight the two that wish to destroy you if you don't the world will diminish. San is going with you to help you fight you can't do it alone and she helps as a distraction. I will let the gang go in with you incase you fail."

"Yeah that's easy for you to say." Pats whispered in Tors and San's ears they giggled drawing attention to themselves they just turned to walk into the cave. It was gloomy and dark and the couples held hands while the others walked close by them. The cave seem to have a depressing effect on the team because noly only was nearly everything they love placed on the line but also they weren't sure they were going to win or even how it will go. They had never met these people except for the girls and Ashitaka but other then that the guys had no idea what they were up against and for that reason alone they were frighten but determined t oget revenge for the suffering of their mates. This fight was nearer every second that passed and with every passing second came one more second stronger of tension, worry, and fear. This fight is something that no one would ever forget.

Hey you guys R&R! Thanks and sorry again byes!


	18. Fighting For Happiness

READ Hey guys I'm so sorry I couldn't update for so long but hey I'm trying to redeem myself so here's the next piece to the puzzle which everyone thought I had forgotten. Thanks for all of your reviews and for your patience! I guess it wouldn't help if I said I've been really busy, right? No, I didn't think so. OK! Well here we go! Oh and one more thing! PLEASE REVIEW! OK NOW WE CAN CONTINUE TO THE STORY!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING except Tors, Pats, Taran, and Luther. San and Ashitaka are from Princess Mononoke and DO NOT belong to me either... sadly.

Chapter 19: Fighting For Happiness

"talking"

'_thinking'_

STORY TIME!

Nobody's Pov

"Well, well, well look who it is Taran its Pats and Tora coming to beg for us back." The temperature picked up slightly making them aware of their presence.

"Luther I know that Tor misses you so very much so why don't you two reacquaint yourselves." Taran said sneering, Tors felt herself being pulled forward. Chains suddenly shot out through the air and she stopped them falling to the floor because of the pressure.

"Taran you egotistic little bastard you were always afraid to fight me you were always afraid to feel pain!" Tora said getting up, her eyes were blood red all the chains broke but one that came straight for her neck.

"You little bitch you were always the one that gave us the most trouble!" Taran screamed, thick metal bars surrounded the team as they were locked into small area. No matter how hard they fought the only ones left to fight were Tors, Pats, and San.

"Just because I don't roll over for any man does not make me a bitch it makes me understand pain, and I cant wait till it's your turn!" Tor breathed feeling light headed, Taran came out and Pats ran to Tors helping her with the chain that was unusually becoming tighter around her neck.

"Oh look my bitch has decided to finally join us don't tell me you miss the chains too I have ones made especially for you." Taran's laughter echoed through the cave sending chills down everyone's spine. Hiei and Kurama growled loudly they wanted so badly to go in there and kill those two bastards whom would dare hurt their mates.

"Taran you can't even get your dog to like you, what makes you think I ever did?" Pats said, the chain around Tors neck fell to the ground and they looked suspicious at Taran a leer on his disgusting face.

"I hope you enjoy your suffering ladies, I know I will." He walked back into the shadows they knew both Luther and Taran were in that part in the cave. Chains snapped in the air like whips and all the guys could to was stare and pray. The girls were in deep trouble not even Pats shield could hold long in this mess.

"San watch out!" Ashitaka yelled, San turned around and Pats thankfully tackled her to the floor leaving Tor to hold back the chains.

"Pats a little help would be nice!" Tors said screaming, Pats got up to help Tor she knew there was no way that she could hold for much longer.

"Hold on Tor we can do it!" Pats screamed, looking around she spotted a shadowy figure. It was one of those bastards and she needed to get to him before he got to them. "San I need a distraction and Tor I'm really sorry but you need to hold the chains again." Tor and San nodded, Pats moved around the chains putting a shield around herself she stepped into the shadow. There stood Luther eyes closed in concentration, beads of sweat running down his forehead, and his hands in front of him moving the chains towards the girls. Pats took out her katana and slammed the hilt against Luther's head he opened his eyes clutching the bleeding gash and wincing in pain.

"You little whore!" Pats jumped away from the whipping chains Tors and San in a lot more trouble then before. "I was always kind to you I just wanted your friend and you had to keep me from her! I can't wait to finally kill you!" Pats heard Hiei growl, her katana pulled away from the whipping death trap and in front of her mate. (How lucky! ) Hiei picked it up and aimed it before shooting into Luther's back he screeched in pain and crouched down. Seconds later they witnessed the same act from Pats a few yards away.

"No, I will not give up!" Tors yelled, everyone's gaze went to the female kitsune a tight chain around her neck cutting off her air circulation. She pulled on the chain but nothing happened and Kurama ran to the corner of the gang's man-made cage. He transformed his rose to a whip and lashed it to Taran cutting off the tip of his ear. The assaulting man turned to the amber-eyed Kurama grasping his ear in agony. The chains on Tor slid off her and she fell to the floor gasping for air. Taran laughed at Kurama's rose whip lashing towards him and pulled out a dagger from his vest. A metal pipe bended around the fox's shoulders. "No, stop Taran it's me you want I'm the one that protected Pats from you and "your little friend" so if you want any of them you'll have to go through me!" Tors yelled twirling her daggers dangerously, her face held no fear he didn't frighten her at all.

"Very well, but I don't understand why you'd risk your life for him." Taran said sighing, she growled stepping forward revealing to him her kitsune form. He smirked winking at her she gave him the coldest glare anyone could form and jumped up delivering him a kick in the face, he was knocked down to the floor.

"Looks like you've gotten a bit rusty, neh?" Tors returned his smirk from earlier with one of her own. "It also looks like you have no partner to take over the world with, I believe Hiei took care of that." She smiled brightly at the man's death glare it washed off her like water. He jumped up landing her a nice punch in the eye she shook her head her daggers cut him in his second attempt.

"Hahahahaha you think a little scratch is going to kill me?" Tors just grinned at the stupidity of Taran. He stopped laughing and looked at his wrist wide-eyed, he screamed in anguish as his hand fell to the ground. Tors kicked his chest doing a front flip her daggers both aiming for his throat.

"I hope that Kami takes pity on your soul because I will not!" Tors thrust her daggers within the man's neck he screamed and finally died the metal pipes, which held the team to a corner rolled to the floor. Pats stood up next to Tors embracing her tightly they sank to the floor wiped out.

"Love, are you okay?" Kurama asked getting to his knees, she shook her head for once she admitted she needed his help. He embraced her carrying her bridle-style and Hiei followed his example.

"Wait, they haven't destroyed the crystal yet!" San yelled, the boys turned around dangerous gleams in their eyes.

"Those two nearly killed my sister, mate, and my future niece or nephew and you still want them to use up the rest of their energy to break this rock!" Hiei screamed, San nodded her head a little frightened.

"Yes Hiei, or tomorrow there might be something worse and trust me this was hardest part." San said, obviously she was just as tired as the girls. Hiei nodded his head, the girls looked at each other all of a sudden dizziness overpowered them.

"Great, they're having another vision when they can hardly walk!" Yusuke said exasperated rubbing his face.

again byes!

NEXT IS THE VISION YA'LL! Ok well ive been thinkin and i cant find a good enough ending for this story. so if ya'll have any suggestions then please dont leave me in the dark. SHARING IS CARING AFTERALL! Ok guys dont forget to review! BYESS!


	19. The Vision and The Fear

IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE!

_**TO MY REVIEWERS YOU ARE THE SHIZZ THANKS SO MUCH FRO REVIEWING AND PLEASE CONTINUE I NEED ALL THE INSPIRATION I CAN GET!**_

_**TO MY READERS WHO DON'T REVIEW… YOU SHOULD TAKE A LESSON FROM MY REVIEWERS BECAUSE THEY ROCK! PLEASE REVIEW TO HELP MY REVIEWERS GIVE ME THE INSPIRATION TO UPDATE QUICKER! THANK YOU!**_

Disclaimer: I would hope ya'll would know that this point.

"talking"

'_thinking'_

STORY TIME!

Chapter 20: The Vision and the fear

** Vision **

"I hate these things, Pats are you okay?" Tors asked getting up with the little energy she had left.

"Eh I'm alive, you?" Pats said making her way over to Tor she just waved her hand dismissing the thought.

"Thank you young ones, we will finally be free once you destroy the crystal." A kind and warming voice said filling the air with comfort the girls looked around all they saw were crystals imbedded into the wall they figured their minds pushed their presence there.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but uh who are you?" Tor asked nervously looking around still she saw nothing.

"Oh deary please don't be afraid we are the guardians of the crystal whom were trapped inside many years ago when we died. We have foreseen your entire lives the suffering, the torture, the happiness, and the love as well as the child you are with right now Torina." Another caring voice said, Pats and Tor exchanged glances they were confused but dealt with it all they wanted to do was go home and sleep.

"Okay Miss, how exactly do we break the crystal?" Pats inquired the voices laughed warmly.

"Well Patricia all you have to do is get married to the ones you love." This time Tors and Pats laughed.

"If you saw our entire lives then you know we are already mated." Pats replied chuckling Tors nodded her head in agreement.

"No, no, no you silly child you must get married as in, in the human way but by us we will make your bond more powerful and you will set us free." One of the voices said the girls, however didn't understand how that would free them.

"Wait I don't get it how would that free you?" Tora asked looking up as if talking to the wall.

"Well first of all our souls are connected by love for one another in our case sisterly love, second of all you manage to do something that we could not, kill the people who wanted to rule over the worlds and with out us you would have been killed we gave you half of our energy to keep you alive, and lastly you two found two people who love you for who you are and risked your lives for each other just as we did. You see letting us marry you off to your mates would be making a bond between the four of us you would be getting all of our spirit energy and we would finally be happy in the spirit world. Without two souls inside the crystal it would just be a rock, which you could smash into pieces, if you don't when you two die you'd be the next inside to look on over the next two guardians of the crystal." Tors and Pats looked at one another they nodded their heads at the voice's request. "Well then, keep going straight into the cave once you wake up, see you two soon."

**End of Vision **

"Hiei, they're coming to." Kurama stated hugging Tora to his chest she awoke, Pats right after her.

"Hiei I need you not to freak out on me, okay?" Hiei nodded Pats breathed in deep and started to talk calmly. "Hiei in order to break the stone Kurama, and Tors including you, and me have to get married the ningen way."

"If the stone will shatter and leave you be then I'd do anything." Hiei said kissing Pats on the lips.

"As I would." Kurama said Tors hugged him tightly never wanting to let go but reluctantly separated.

"The voice said to go straight ahead into the cave." Tors said point towards the depth of the cave the team nodded there were no question everyone trusted the girls with their life and the girls treasured it. The team came up to a wall crystals adorned the surface they all stood there in awe except Tors and Pats. "This is it Pats, now what?" Pats shrugged her shoulders when they heard the voice again.

"Welcome back ladies these must be your mates how handsome, come we shall perform the ceremony." The girls followed the direction of the voice, "Good, good listeners please set the stones on the alter and we shall begin." The two did as they were told setting the stones on the alter carefully waiting for further instruction.

"Good lets begin." The other voice said the boys went next to each other and the girl went on the other side each couple holding hands, "Do you Yoko Kurama take Torina Jama Rosa as your wedded wife to love and to hold, in sickness and in health to this day foreword?" Kurama didn't hesitate to answer he loved her with all his heart.

"I do." Kurama said giving Tor's hands a reassuring squeeze the ceremony followed in the same way it was quick no vows or rings however, when the voices said you may kiss the brides the boys kissed the girls and each girl turned bright blue and flew up to the ceiling screaming the crystal fell off the alter turning into normal stones.

"Break the crystal and hurry it's ripping us apart!" Screamed Tora her eyes fully red and Pat's navy screamed for their lives.

"Oh Kami, please hurry!" Pats was practically in tears their life energy spilling out of their body's but their spirit energy was getting higher. Kurama and Hiei attacked the stone at once shattering it to gravel the girls seemed to be in more pain their screams getting stronger.

"Let me explain, they are enduring all of our spirit energy, and all of the pain all the guardians went through in our lives. They are in tremendous pain it cannot even be described, they are many of us all guardians were treated harshly and cruelly they feel everything and see everything if they cannot endure the pain they will surely die." A girl in a white tattered dress said coming out to meet their gazes.

"Haven't they been through enough! You're going to kill my sister, mate, and sister's child if you don't stop this madness!" Hiei screamed she went up to the girls they were so drained they were surprised they could see anything at all.

"I'm truly sorry but I can't stop the pain only you can do that thank you for setting us free. This is the last dosage if you don't endure it you will die along with the child." A girl with a light blue dirty dress came out and joined the other guardian holding hands. "Since you are the last guardians you will go through the most pain for that we are sorry, and for this." The two guardians shot a white and light blue power to the two girls they screeched pain surged through every organ. They were crying something they never did in pain the two guardians looked at them with sadden eyes.

"Endure it we know you can do it you two are the strongest guardians yet and the last, make us proud. Remember you both have reasons to live do nor make these your last moments." The girl with the light blue dress said kissing each girl on the cheek. "Come on Sateen, its finally time. Thank you, we shall meet again I promise in better circumstances." The guardians disappeared through the ceiling, which shone white leaving the boys staring at their suffering friends or really family.

**_…………_**

Will they die? Will they live? No one knows but meeeeeeeee! MUHAHAHAHA! Dontcha love a cliff hanger? Hehehe.

_**DON'T FORGET TO R&R! LOVE YOU GUYS! MUAHZZZ!**_

_**I'LL UPDATE SOON I PROMISE!**_


	20. Todo Para La Familia

It's been a while and I apologize... I've been a little busy so I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Its been the same for alllllll other chapters

"talking"

'_thinking'_

Chapter 21: Todo Para La Familia

**_Last time on Clouded by Tears of Blood……_**

"Haven't they been through enough! You're going to kill my sister, mate, and sister's child if you don't stop this madness!" Hiei screamed she went up to the girls they were so drained they were surprised they could see anything at all.

"I'm truly sorry but I can't stop the pain only you can do that thank you for setting us free. This is the last dosage if you don't endure it you will die along with the child." A girl with a light blue dirty dress came out and joined the other guardian holding hands. "Since you are the last guardians you will go through the most pain for that we are sorry, and for this." The two guardians shot a white and light blue power to the two girls they screeched pain surged through every organ. They were crying something they never did in pain the two guardians looked at them with sadden eyes.

"Endure it we know you can do it you two are the strongest guardians yet and the last make us proud." The girl with the light blue dress said kissing each girl on the cheek. "Come on Sateen, its finally time. Thank you, we shall meet again I promise in better circumstances." The guardians disappeared through the ceiling, which shone white leaving the boys staring at their suffering friends or really family.

_**Currently…..**_

"No, Pats don't give up!" Tors screamed, she hit the ground hard with her back Pats soon followed.

"I can't hold on Tors it's to hard there's too much pain." Pats cried hugging herself Tors made her way to the sorceress grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Do you remember what my mother use to say 'todo para la familia' everything for the family. You are not leaving me I won't let you damn it you mean too much to me and too much to Hiei you are not leaving me behind to mourn you! Do you hear me hang on, you were there for me and I'm not going anywhere! We either both come out alive or we both die but by god we'll do it together. We're family you will not leave me to have my kid without you, sis I love you hold on!" Tor screamed the girls embraced firmly holding on for dear life. The gang saw them; they too were in tears, they wouldn't let them die! The girls turned gold and cried out in pain one last time before they fell limp to the ground. Hiei and Kurama were the first ones they were checking for pulse it was there but it was faint they had to hurry or the girls would surely die.

"Hiei I have never been so frightened in my life if they would have died I would have killed myself." Kurama said tears welled up in his eyes the girls developed several cuts and bruises from the experience.

"I almost lost two of the three most important people in my life." Hiei said he had shed three tears, which turned into three blackish blue stones which he put in pocket. When they got home they rushed into Yukina's room where she was cleaning.

"What happened!" Yukina asked dropping the vase she was cleaning and rushing over to the girls sides immediately. She motioned Kurama and Hiei to place them on the floor and they did sitting at their sides. Yukina was in tears while fixing her 'sisters' wounds there were many. "Whatever attacked them hit them everywhere but Tor's stomach. However, that would explain the reason why she has so many more wounds on her arms then Pats." They felt the girls energy rise slightly and they woke-up looking at each other first.

"I knew you wouldn't let me down Pats, I was really scared you almost died." Tora said in a raspy voice Pats gave her a weak smile.

"You gave me apart of your energy it could have killed you!" Pats said seriously Tors rolled her eyes.

"At least you didn't!" Tors retorted clutching her stomach she groaned she still had a lot of pain in her abdomen. Yukina wrapped her 'sisters' up to prevent infection particularly Pats back and knees and Tors arms and ribs. "Thank you Yukina, I don't think I could live without you."

"No problem sister." Kurama looked at his mate. _'She gave up apart of her energy?Tthat could of killed her!'_

'_I know but I did it for Pats and Hiei.'_ Tors looked at Kurama a single tear rolled down his ivory cheek. _'I would never leave you, I would have found away back if I died. I could never leave you.'_

'_Oh Inari, I love you so much I think I would never live again if you had died, I would have died too.' _Kurama thought to her, she closed her eyes trying not to cry she had cried enough to last her years.

'_Don't say that Kurama.' _Tor pleaded she wanted him to live a life if she ever died, of course she would never leave him on purpose.

'_I love you too much to live without you. Come on I know you're tired I'll take you to our room.' _Kurama picked Tor up with ease planting a kiss on her lips she rested her head on his shoulders falling into a peaceful sleep.

"Pats I thought you were going to die, I have never seen you give up like that." Hiei said placing her on his lap and holding her as if she was a baby.

"I couldn't take it the pain was just too much to bear, I love you Hiei but I didn't have the energy to continue. To be honest the meditating I did to store all my energy was used up I couldn't go on." Pats said with an apologetic look she got up falling to the ground. Her knees were very weak from the chains hitting them simultaneously, all though she was glad they didn't do that much damage to the rest of her body. Hiei caught her before she hit the ground she groaned rubbing her knees regretfully.

"You shouldn't have done that you need to rest." Hiei said lovingly or as lovingly as he could and picked her up walking to their room and placed her on the bed. "I love you Pats." Hiei said kissing her on the lips as they both fell asleep side-by-side on the bed.

I know im sorry it was a little short but I have a bit of writer's block and I felt bad for not updating for a while so yes… please review and have a nice day. :-)


	21. Inner Peace

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few thugs, and the two girls Torina and Patricia

Formation of Story:

"talking"

'thinking'

Chapter 22: Inner Peace

"KUWABARA, GIVE ME THAT PIZZA OR I'LL OBLITERATE YOU!" Pats was almost positive that Yusuke's scream could be heard in China.

"No way, Urameshi! Why should I give you the pizza that I got before you? HUH?" Kuwabara stood proudly, acting as if he took on a whole field filled with ferocious demons to get the pizza, instead of the pigheaded spirit detective.

"Hey look its Yukina!" Kuwabara dropped the pizza in excitement and looked around for the beautiful demon.

"Haha, made you look suckaaa!" Yusuke picked up the pizza and shoved it whole in his mouth. The shouting continued and Pats just sat there on the beautiful emerald grass struggling to find her inner peace in this madness. She was grateful for everything she had. In all her life she never felt like her life was perfect, until she met the gang, until she found love.

"JUST FACE IT BAKA, YOU'LL NEVER BEAT ME!" '_Well, almost perfect.'_ She allowed herself a little giggle and attempted to find her inner peace again.

"What are you doing, onna?" '_So much for inner peace.'_ Pats smirked feeling her mate's hand slide up her arm to rest gently on her shoulder.

"I'm trying to find inner peace, but no one here will let me concentrate." She could hear Hiei's soft sexy chuckle, slowly she felt his velvet tongue on the nape of her neck. She shivered in delight and leaned into his stone chest. "You keep doing that and I'll never be able to concentrate."

"That's the point." His soft kisses became stronger and stronger; she could feel his warm arms snake tightly around her waist and her body being lifted off the ground onto his lap.

"I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU UP SO BAD, URAMESHI!" Kuwabara accidentally slammed into the passionate couple. Luckily, Hiei's muscled body and strong hold stopped them from moving even a slightest inch.

"Listen, you bakas, you go and take this immature fight somewhere else or I'll kill the both of you **_now_** and I won't have any regrets doing it." Hiei's eyes showed no emotion, they didn't have too, to show that he was serious.

"Psh, whatever, I could probably beat you with my hands tied behind my back." Kuwabara said striking a manly pose as he saw Yukina in the distance. No one moved, except Yusuke who moved a little back, like he was expecting something to happen to Kuwabara. THUNK! Kuwabara was plummeted to the ground with such a force that it left him unconscious. Hiei hadn't moved a muscle, but he did have an amused smirk on his face.

"Pats, you can't go around slamming people to the ground with your mind, even if it was funny." Pats started laughing at Yusuke's lecture.

"It wasn't me!" Pats continued to laugh, holding on to Hiei for support.

"No one talks to my brother like that, punk." Tors and Kurama appeared next to the "sleeping" Kuwabara. She stepped on top of Kuwabara's unconscious body, while Kurama stepped over him, to join the group.

"Man, are you getting fat." Yusuke grinned, softly rubbing her round, but very cute, belly.

"Do not talk to my sister like that again, ningen." Hiei unsheathed his katana and pointed it to Yusuke's vulnerable neck. Kurama's eyes shone with amusement and mischief, as he watched the display of machismo in enjoyment. Pats gave Hiei a look that said, _'If you don't take that sword away from my brother's neck you're sleeping alone tonight.' _Hiei rolled his eyes and sheathed his sword once more.

"Yusuke, I'm not afraid to kill you and I won't have any regrets doing it." Yusuke snorted pointing at Hiei.

"You sound just like him, gosh that's scary." Kurama let out a small chuckle that made both Tors and Hiei turn around and glare at him.

"And what do _you_ find funny." They both said in unison. Tors and Hiei glanced at each other. Tors began to hysterically laugh, while Hiei let a smirk grace his lips.

"Onna, I think it is time we move." Hiei stated randomly with no emotion. Everyone stopped laughing and stared at the couple. "Think about it, it's time you find your inner peace." Pats stopped breathing, she wasn't sure if it was out of happiness or grief.

"Is that what you want, Hiei?" She asked in a small voice. She half wished he would shake his head and say he was just joking, but she knew him better then that. However, her other half prayed he'd take her away to a place of peace, where only he and she existed. Pats saw him nod and that's when she knew it was time to move on and have her own life, her own happily ever after.

"Okay." Pats replied with a little more enthusiasm. He picked her up in his arms and kissed her like she had never been kissed before. The group stood there with surprise written on their face, finally someone broke it.

"Beautiful, now that we're having the baby, my mind has been along the same lines. I think it's time we move out and get a place with more room for the baby." Kurama grabbed Tor's hands and gave them a light reassuring squeeze.

"As long as I'm with you baby, I'll go anywhere you take me." Tor kissed him with such passion and love that it instantly took his breath away. He finally knew he was accepted and loved, and no one could take that away from him.

To be continued….

I'm sorry guys!! A lot of stuff has been happening in my life and I just didn't get the chance to update. I'm not done with this story, so I hope you haven't given up on me yet!!!! Please remember to R&R! Your comments help me become inspired for the coming chapter. If you have any suggestions, I'll be glad to hear them… uh… read them. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE!! THANK YOU MY LOYAL REVIEWERS I APRRECIATE IT! YOU ALL ARE THE REASON THIS STORY IS STILL BEING WRITTEN!


	22. Light and Happiness

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few monsters and such, and the two girls Torina and Patricia

Okay, so I have completed this story… finally. I'm sorry I took forever to do it. This is the second to last chapter and I'm pray that ya'll do me the favor and review! Also, if you're a **_Fruits Basket fans please take a look at my new story_**. Thanks!

Formation of Story:

"talking"

'thinking'

IT'S STORY TIME!

Chapter 23: Light and Happiness

"I swear if Kurama ever touches me again I'll murder him!" Tora's breathing became labored as her contractions seemed to get closer and closer together.

"How is she doing?" Pats asked Yukina, she dipped a small towel into a basinet filled with cool water and proceeded to dab Tora's forehead.

"She is almost ready to have the baby." Yukina smiled, ignoring the vulgar terms coming out of her feisty sister's mouth.

"I let you into my temple to have your baby and you repay me by breaking my hand?!" Genkai said, removing her crushed fingers from a very vicious pregnant woman. "Don't you worry my dear, soon the baby will be here and everything will be all right." Genkai slyly placed a stress ball into Tora's hand and gaped when she broke it, causing sand to fall all over the floor. _'On to Plan B,'_ Genkai thought, trying to find another object to place in the girl's hand. A devious smirk graced the old woman's face, "Kuwabara, let me see your neck!" The old woman yelled from the crack of the door.

"Genkai! Kuwabara, stay where you are! Honestly, everyone in this house is losing their minds." Yukina glared at the old lady while retrieving more towels from the dresser drawer. "How are you doing, Sister? The baby is going to be out really soon, I promise."

"No one in this temple is any fun anymore…" Genkai mumbled, placing a small pillow into Tora's arms. "Squeeze away dearie! You're going to need something once it really starts coming out. _**Trust me**_."

"You hear that, Tor? It's finally time to see the baby." Pats brushed her best friend's hair out of her eyes. She personally couldn't wait to hold that little innocent baby in her arms.

"Just shut up and get me some fucking drugs! I want a fucking epidural!" Tor cried out, feeling the baby about to come out of her womb.

"Sister dear, I don't know what it is you are asking for, but I'm afraid that because you are home you will be doing this the old fashioned way." Yukina's smile never left her face, much to the displeasure of Tora. Once again, she felt the baby moving out of her body and let out an antagonized scream.

"Man, I happy we don't have to do that." Yusuke mumbled with a smile of relief plastered on his goofy face. Keiko, who was sitting next to him on the couch, angrily slapped him upside the head. "Hey, what was that for?!" Yusuke rubbed his head, afraid to look into Keiko's blazing eyes.

"You're an idiot, that's why. Now shut up." Keiko crossed her arms loosely and heard Yusuke mutter something incoherently. "I said shut up." Yusuke pouted looking down at his feet dejectedly.

"If we had been faster, then maybe she could have had our baby at the hospital." Kurama said, apprehension seeping out of him in waves.

"You know that would have been impossible, who knows if the baby would be born with a sweet human appearance or with those cute little ears you guys have." Botan was sitting next to Keiko on the couch, her oar resting on its arm.

"Tora will be okay, she's with Yukina and Pats. I don't know two better midwives to have." Keiko commented, her smile reassuring the panicking kitsune.

"Hn. If I know my sister and mate, they'll do anything to make sure Tora and the baby are safe. Now stop worrying and sit down, you're making us crazy with your pacing." Hiei was sitting against the living room wall, Kurama looked at him and he gave the kitsune a smirk. Kurama sat down on a spare chair and glanced around the room. There were all his friends: Botan, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Keiko; Yukina, Genkai, and Pats were with Tora; unfortunately, San and Ashitaka needed to get back to the forest but sent their regards; and of course Koenma, who kept continuously contacting them on their communicators to ask about Tora's condition.

"Get it out! Please, just get it out of me!" Kurama heard Tora's plea, his heart sunk a little. He didn't wish for even his worse enemy to experience this kind of pain, never mind his mate. He strained his ears to hear what else was said in the room, but all he heard were the women screaming at Tora to push. "You think this is so freaking easy?! Shut the hell up! I am freaking pushing!" This was then followed by yet another horrible yell.

"Yusuke, we are adopting." Keiko said fervently, Yusuke nodded patting her hand shakily.

"I can't wait to have a baby someday!" Botan giggled, while she pantomimed holding a baby. Another agonizing scream came out of the room and Botan's face fell once it ceased. "Or adopting is nice." She added sweat-dropping.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore. I'm going in there." Kurama stood up from his chair and confidently stood before the closed door. His hand tightly gripped the doorknob, but he couldn't find the strength in him to turn it.

"Kurama, sit back down. Don't worry, we got this." Pats said through the closed door. "Besides dummy, it's locked." Sweat formed on the kitsune's brow, he didn't want to be without his mate any longer. He didn't want her to go through this without him. "Boy, didn't I just say to sit your butt back down?" Kurama let out a frustrated growl, but obeyed the spirited sorceress.

"I can't believe how this all turned out." Yusuke said chuckling. Everyone turned to him, waiting for him to continue. "In a little over a year our family grew and is continuing to grow, we've found new teammates, we've all moved out of here, and we are all getting married off pretty quickly. Oh gosh, we're growing up." Yusuke received another smack upside the head by Keiko. "Why do you have to do that?!" Yusuke asked irritated, Keiko smiled and kissed him lightly.

"I figured you realized that because I smacked some sense into you. I was just trying to see if it would work again." Keiko said, tugging at her skirt to cover her legs more.

"You're right, I should have more sense. After all, I have this great girl who's willing to wait for me and worry for me when I go away on missions and stuff and she never gets anything in return." Yusuke stated, looking into Keiko's chocolate brown eyes. He noticed a light blush stain her cheeks. "Keiko, every time I go away on those missions a part of me is always afraid that I'll never come back. I guess that's why I act stupid and stuff, I figured if I die you won't miss me because eventually you'd find someone better, someone who'd treat you better. Except now, after seeing everyone here pushing their fears aside to be with the one they love and start families, I know I can do it too. So what do you say? You wanna be Mrs. Keiko Urameshi and of course make me the happiest guy in the world?" Keiko saw Yusuke get down on one knee, but remained motionless in her seat.

"Keiko?" Botan poked the girl lightly, worried that her friend's face was turning blue due to lack of oxygen. "Keiko, breathe!" Botan hit the girl firmly in the back and caused Keiko to take a startled breath.

"Urameshi!" Keiko slapped Yusuke hard across the face, tears streaming down her face. The room remained silent, waiting to see what would happen next.

"OW! Why the hell did you… Don't cry! What the heck are you crying for?!" Yusuke asked, highly confused and suddenly feeling extremely exhausted.

"You baka, what took you so freaking long?" Keiko sniffled and launched herself into Yusuke arms, causing them both to fall on the temple floor laughing.

"Maybe we can have a double wedding, Urameshi?" Kuwabara piped up for the first time the entire night.

"Hn, I can't believe she said yes to you. Crying out all those stones must have made her eyesight go bad. I must insist Yukina see an eye doctor before she goes through with this." Hiei closed his eyes and continued to lean against the wall.

"Aw, don't be like that. We're going to be brothers now." Kuwabara grinned, watching Hiei subtly flinch. Yusuke and Keiko, now brimming with happiness, once again took their seats on the couch.

"My dreams have finally come true." Hiei stated sarcastically, Kuwabara was glad that Yukina and Pats convince both of them to stop fighting. In his heart, Hiei had accepted how much Kuwabara loved Yukina, but his sister's eyesight did worry him. Hiei's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill cry. Kurama stood as the cries continued and heard the door unlock to reveal a kindhearted grinning old woman.

"Come on in Daddy, it's time to meet your son." Genkai led Kurama into the brightly lit room. He immediately rushed to his mate's side where she was holding their precious son in her arms. "Ain't he a beauty?"

"Look Kurama, he has your eyes." Tora whispered, feeling her husband sit on the side of the bed and hug her and their son close to his body. _'My mother must have really seen him; he really does have my eyes.'_ He thought contentedly to himself, glad his mother at least had the opportunity to see her future grandchild before she passed on.

"He has my eyes, but your beauty." He stated, kissing her temple and drinking in the sight of his family. His son was flushed, his intelligent gold eyes pierced through Kurama's soul, a tuft of red hair plastered to his little scrunched up forehead, a bright smile -similar to his mother's- graced his small lips, and two furry black tipped white ears flickered at every sound in the room. "It seems Botan was right. I suppose the hospital would have found it a serious matter to see a baby born with animal ears." Kurama chuckled and Botan made a triumphant victory sound as the rest of his friends entered the fairly large room.

"What are you going to name him?" Keiko asked cheerful to share this moment with Tora and Kurama, her hand still entwined with Yusuke's. Tora glanced at Kurama, his eyes shining in happiness; he smiled tightening his hold on her proudly.

"How about you name him Kouki?" Hiei asked, running his finger down the baby's cheek, causing the baby to erupt in a fit of giggles.

"That's pretty. What does it mean?" Tora looked at her brother and smiled when she saw how the baby caused him to drop his guard.

"It means light and happiness." Kurama explained, noticing Pat's attempts to dry her tears.

"If you think about it, all you've given me is light and happiness. You helped me find my way through the darkness and loved me when I couldn't love myself. You married me, you've given me a life to be proud of, and our child is the result of just that, light and happiness." Tora's eyes became blurry with tears and Kurama gently took her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly.

"Kouki it is." The group left the two lovers and their child in their room and proceeded into the living room.

"Pats, do you think it's wise to be standing for so long?" Yukina inquired, watching Pats straighten out a few things in the living room.

"Don't even bother, Yukina. This is all she does at home now, clean." Hiei sighed, taking a seat on the chair Kurama had been occupying earlier.

"Pats dear, I think you should have a seat." Botan gently led the girl onto the couch and noticed the tears streaming down her face. "Don't cry! I'm sorry, keeping cleaning if you want!" Botan then pushed Pats into a standing position, almost causing her to fall. Hiei was at her side before she even stumbled.

"Watch your own strength, baka." Hiei picked up his crying wife and sat her on his lap. "Why are you crying, onna?" He asked gently, waiting for her reaction. Her big puffy dark eyes broke his heart.

"The baby is so beautiful. We finally have a little nephew to hold and love. I'm sorry, but lately I've been a little emotional." Pats explained, her tears continuing to slide down her cheeks.

"Stupid onna, don't apologize." Hiei picked up his wife, bid everyone goodnight, and opened the door to their old bedroom. Hiei glanced down at his gorgeous mate, he felt so damn lucky to have her. Openly smiling to himself, he opened their bedroom window and jumped into the same tree where they had shared their very first kiss. They had come a long way since then.

"Hiei, I want to stay here with Tora, Kurama, and Kouki but we have to go home tomorrow. We need to finish…" Hiei stopped Pats from continuing her statement, for now he just wanted to hold her, to feel her against him. "Manami," Pats murmured, leaning against Hiei's chest to hear his calming heartbeat.

"Manami?" Hiei asked, watching his wife's eyes light up as she tried to turn around in his grasp without falling.

"Mhm, I've been thinking a lot about it. It goes really well for us I think, because we will make sure we give our baby the love and affection we never had and let's face it, our baby is going to be beautiful." Pats replied leaning her forehead against Hiei's. He snickered as he kissed her deeply, showing her everything she meant to him and just how much he actually loved her.

"Love, affection, and beauty." Hiei placed his warm hand on Pat's large round belly, he could already feel the pride he felt for his wife and unborn child. "Sounds just like her mother." Hiei saw Pats drifting to sleep; he carried her inside their room and undressed the drained pregnant woman. "Manami Janganshi, I have to admit it does sound perfect." Hiei gently set Pats on their bed and wrapped his arms around her protectively. "I have never loved anyone in the world as much as I love you." He whispered in her ear, he grinned when she snuggled closer to him in her sleep. Hiei shut his eyes letting the warmth of their love, of their child, surround his body and happily fell into a deep slumber.

Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is the ending. I'm sorry I left this for so long but I recently got inspired to start writing again so I hope you liked it! Please _**REVIEW**_!! Also, check out my _**new Fruits Basket story**_ and _**coming up soon is a Fushigi Yuugi story**_! Love ya guys!


	23. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few monsters and such, and the two girls Torina and Patricia

Disclaimer: I own nothing except a few monsters and such, and the two girls Torina and Patricia

Okay, so I have completed this story… finally. I'm sorry I took forever to do it. This is the last chapter and I'm pray that ya'll do me the favor and review! Also, if you're a **_Fruits Basket fan please take a look at my new story_**. It has been a pleasure! Thanks everyone! Thank you all you loyal reviewers! I'm also going to start writing a **_Fushigi Yuuigi story_**... the first chapter should be up by Wednesday!

Formation of Story:

"talking"

'thinking'

IT'S STORY TIME!!

Chapter 24: Epilogue: Seeing Though Eyes Not Clouded By Tears of Blood

"You brats, get over here!" Genkai yelled at the four children running around her temple. "I'm too old for this nonsense! Your parents better start paying me!" She hollered, watching the children run outside of the temple to enjoy a beautiful summer day. "You're the only one that doesn't give me a headache, kid." Genkai stated, rubbing her temples and picking up a beautiful baby from the crib next to her.

"Hey Manami, when is your mommy due?" Kouki asked, lying down on the grass to let the sun warm his handsome face. Manami's ruby eyes sparkled, her long dark auburn hair shimmering in the sunlight, the beauty and tenderness in her appearance apparent to all who saw her.

"About the same time your mommy is due, around December." Manami frowned as a hysterically weeping two year old girl sat on her lap. She had big brown eyes, a chubby round face, and a gentleness that warmed Manami's heart. "Sayuri, why are you crying?"

"Akio pushed… me… into the… DIRT!" She howled, partially deafening the six year old. Kouki made a gesture to stop Manami from approaching their cousin and went off to handle the… energetic, to say the least, four year old.

"Akio if you don't stop hiding and say sorry, I'm going to tell Aunt Yukina and Uncle Kazuma that you pushed Sayuri again." Akio came out of his hiding spot pouting, his small black eyes and aqua colored hair shone in the sunlight. He walked over to his older cousin, hugged him, and followed him to apologize to his little cousin.

"Manami, look! I didn't know Chiyoko could crawl this far!" Sayuri yelled, pointing at the little figure speedily crawling towards them. Manami stood up and picked up the obviously tired baby. Chiyoko had bright violet eyes and light blue hair; she was an exact replica of her mother. Even though Manami was young, she still knew it was much better to look like Aunt Botan than Uncle Koenma.

"Sayuri, I'm sorry I pushed you…again." Sayuri smiled brightly embracing Akio. Manami saw Kouki sit down beside her, he grinned as Akio and Sayuri sat down as well. Kouki was unquestionably an attractive boy. His golden eyes seemed to delve into a person's soul, his scarlet hair was long and straight, and his smile was big and inviting. Manami knew that one day Kouki would be as striking as Uncle Kurama, but as terrifying as Aunt Tora when she got angry.

"What do you think the new baby will look like?" Akio questioned, everyone looked at each other and laughed.

"Which baby, Akio? Uncle Yusuke and Aunt Keiko's baby, my parent's baby, Kouki's parent's baby, or your new baby brother or sister?" Manami asked, continuing to laugh at his dazed expression. It seemed everyone was having a baby, except for Aunt Botan and Uncle Koenma, but their hands were full with Chiyoko.

"Sayuri! Where are you child? Your father's on the phone!" Genkai called, the children all got up and ran to the temple. Kouki grunted as he hefted Chiyoko up all the stairs, he needed to remind his Aunt and Uncle to stop feeding her so much! Sayuri picked up the phone and listened carefully to her father.

"Okay Daddy, don't you worry!... Yup, we'll stay with Grandma Genkai… Give Mommy a big kiss for me!... Love you more Daddy, bye." Sayuri turned towards her cousins and Grandmother Genkai to share the news she just received. "I'm a big sister! My brother's name is Shoji and Daddy says he's handsome." Everyone laughed and hugged, they were all so excited to have a new member in their family. "Daddy said that we are all staying with you tonight, Grandma."

"Uncle Yusuke said that? Great, we can all have a sleepover!" Manami cheered, leading the other children to play in the vast clearings of the temple. "I wonder which baby will be born next?!"

"At this rate it seems we're going to have to build more rooms in this place if I'm going to be babysitting like this… and _**not** _get paid for it." Genkai laughed, her soul felt complete. "To think only a few years ago this place was so gloomy, now it's filled with happiness and laughter." She smiled warmly, a tear slid down her cheek. Genkai contently sat down on her couch sipping her steaming green tea, and watched her 'grandchildren' play. _'I'm glad those girls finally realized it was time to live their lives unspoiled by loathing and see through eyes not clouded by tears of blood.' _She laughed again, and wondered which one of her many 'children' would be the next to give birth and fill this old temple and old lady with more joy and love. '_I suppose this is what a happily ever after is, it's nice.' _Genkai quietly continued to sip her tea, satisfaction mending her once broken heart. This was truly a happy ending, an ending not blemished by hate, but filled with everlasting love.

_**The End.**_

Oh my goodness!! I know I've been a horrible writer! I'm so sorry!! I hope all my old loyal and hopefully new reviewers still review this story and enjoy it. I'm starting to write a **_Fushigi Yuugi story_** and have currently **_posted the first two chapters of a new Fruits Basket story._** Please read them and enjoy! LOVE YOU ALL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! PLEASE REVIEW!!

**NOTES:**

**For those of you confused, the status of the following couples are:**

**Pregant:** Kuwabara/Yukina, Hiei/Pats, Kurama/Tors.

Yusuke/Keiko had another baby and they named him Shoji.

San/Ashitaka did not and are not having a baby.

**Incase you didn't understand which child belonged to who, I am going to help you out. Here we go:**

Kouki belonged to Kurama/Tora... and Tora is pregnant again. Also, he is six just like Manami.

Manami belonged to Hiei/Pats... and Pats is pregnant again. She is six.

Akio belonged to Kuwabara/Yukina... and Yukina is pregnant again. He is four.

Sayuri belonged to Yusuke/Keiko... and Keiko was pregnant but gave birth at the end of the chapter to a baby boy named Shoji. That is why all the kids were at the temple, because Keiko was having her baby. Sayuri is two.

Chiyoko belonged to Koenma/Botan... she is not pregnant because she recently had Chiyoko. In the story I state that Chiyoko is a little baby.

I'm kind of sad it's over… tear.


End file.
